mobious rewritten
by Teamrandom21
Summary: you know how sonic the hedgehog happened...or do you? It's the same characters you all know, just put in a different story, one rewritten
1. act 0

"no! it's not possible! This project is a waste!"

The following came from a scientist yelling at a scientist in a red lab coat, with a mustache. This, begin doctor robotnik.

Doctor Robotnik sighed as the other scientist walked out. He couldn't help but be somewhat frustrated. All's he wanted to know was if there were any other worlds out there that he could get to. He just wanted his portal to work.

For 10 years he worked on it, wanting it to work, wanting to get something out of it, but alas, it just wouldn't work…

He signed, and looked over his plans once more. He tried to think of what he could do, what sort of energy he could use to have the portal open.

"there's gotta be something…" he said, looking over his notes. Just something I can add to make this work, something that can turn the portal on and take me to some new place, away from the corruption and chaos of earth…

He sat back, trying to think, looking over his reports. The most successful time begin it opening up, but closing very quickly, and from then on never working again. He looked at the diamond he used for it. Crystal clear, enough to see thought.

"Why won't you work for me?" he said to it. For fun, he put it into the energy port. Suddenly, the portal opened. Robotnik fell back scared, not sure what to think. He wanted to call the others but was worried that it would go out by the time he came back. In a quick motion, he grabbed his notebook and pen and ran thought the portal.

White light was all robotnik could see, till he heard a voice.

"uh…hey, you ok?"

Robotnik's head was acing, he looked around. His eyes soon fell on a hedgehog, blue and with green eyes, looking at robotnik.

Robotnik let out a surprised gasp, then regained himself.

"I don't believe this…" he said to himself.

"uh…where am I?"

"why, you're on mobious of course!"

"mobious?"

"yeah, I guess you're a foreigner, wouldn't be a surprise, we don't really know much about you humans, but we've studied you, well, not really me, I don't really go to school."

"uh…do you have a name?"

"yeah, sonic, sonic the hedgehog…" the blue hedgehog said, putting out his hand.

"names, robotnik, doctor robotnik." The man said, putting out his hand for sonic to shake.

"sorry about me just crashing in, I've been working on a little project of mine, a portal that would take people to other worlds, and I guess this is the one I landed up in…"

"huh, interesting. A portal that could take you to other worlds, neat…"

"yeah, I used a crystal to get to the place, which is strange how it just now worked, seeing as thought my other attempts didn't do so well…"

Sonic's eyes lit up.

"crystal…what did this crystal look like."

Robotnik scanned thought his notes, trying to look for a picture of it that he had.

"I know I had a picture of it in my notebook somewhere…" he said, scanning thought his notes…

Finally, he found it.

"ah! Here it is…" he said showing sonic the picture of it.

Sonic took a look at it.

"huh, we have these kind of things at our world…their called chaos emeralds…we don't really know much about them though…well, I don't…"

"oh, and what do these emeralds look like?"

"sort of like the one in this picture, only they are different colors, such as blue, yellow, green, so on and so on. There's at least 7 of them out there in Mobious, but no one knows where they are…"

"I take it their rare around here?"

"yep…say, you got a place to sta-aw who am I kidding, you just popped up here, so of course you don't…come with me, I have a nice place that we can hang out at."

Robotnik followed the blue hedgehog. He couldn't help but somewhat like the world around him. True he would probably miss home, but at the moment he was too caught up in what was in front of him. It was like earth, but with barely any cities and all animals. Animals that could walk and talk sort of like in the movies…

"well, here it is…" sonic said. Before robotnik stood an shack that was made out of wood.

"sorry it's small, I like to travel a lot…" he said.

"something I wish I could of done more of, but this does make up for everything."

"well, I suppose I could give you credit…" sonic said, heading into the shack and sitting down on the couch, "I would have gone crazy doing all of that."

"I know, but I couldn't help it. The scientist back at my place where jerks, they kept mocking me about how I was crazy for trying to invent something like this…"

"well, I hope this can be the start of a great friendship…" said sonic. "I wouldn't make fun of you, and I'll try to be a good friend." He said.

"thanks sonic…" robotnik said, smiling.

The two spent most of their days exploring the world around them, with Sonic showing him around. The two explored caves, lakes, and so forth and so forth.

Eventually, though, this had to end, on a tragic day. It was another day, sonic and robotnik were exploring, when in a cave, the two saw a light.

"yo, you see that doctor?"

"yeah…it's a light…"

Doctor Robotnik slowly approached the cave.

"be careful…" said sonic.

Eggman slowly approached it, and then grabbed it. It was a crystal, a green crystal.

"sonic…I think we found a chaos emerald…" said robotnik. Sonic ran over quickly. He grabbed the emerald, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"this is it, this is the emerald, a chaos emerald…I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" said sonic, sounding excited.

Sonic held it for a bit, but as he did, it started to glow.

"woah…" sonic said.

"is it supposed to do that?" robontik asked.

"I don't think so…"

Before the two knew it, the emerald glowed even brighter. Robotnik was suddenly flown back, thrown back far away. Sonic just stood there, for a second, seeing his quills turn from blue to gold. He felt energy thought his body.

It stopped finally, as it did, sonic looked around.

"robotnik? Robotnik?"

Meanwhile, robotnik found himself in an abandon smog city, factories all around him. He wasn't sure if he was on the same planet. He didn't know why though, but he was mad, he was angry.

"those damn scientist…I'll show them…"

He got up, dusting himself off, and began to explore the city around him.

"this planet…will be mine, and so will those chaos emeralds…and when I get back…I'll give them hell…"

The emeralds corrupted his mind, the once sane robotnik had lost it, and now wanted revenge and much more on those who had made fun of him and mocked him.

He was a changed man…and not in a good way either…


	2. act 1

Robots invaded the green land known as the green hills, capturing all little creatures and using them for energy and robots. This was until a blue flash took them out.

"seriously? more robots?" Sonic shook his head. He didn't understand what was up with the sudden invasion of robots in the land, but he didn't like it one bit.

"I don't know who's sending out these robots, but I'll make sure they don't get any more animals…"

The person sending the robots sat back and watched in discussed. Doctor eggman wasn't pleased with the fact that his once blue friend was destroying all of his robots.

"Who does that blue hedgehog think he is? All's I want is power and to show my peers back at home if I can ever get to it, and he has to go and goof things up! No wonder I hate this planet so much, not only am I the only one on it, I have to deal with people like him!" said eggman.

Sonic looked around for any more robots until he saw a giant capsule. He slowly approached it and then jumped on the top of it. The capsule opened up and out came the animals that were in it.

"Great, he just had to find my capsules! Alright, time to bring out the big guns." Said eggman, pressing a button on the side of his chair. Out came a robot, it was red, large, and had a gun.

"this is my latest little project, e-102 omega! He should take care of that damn hedgehog!"

"what can I do for you ?" asked the robot.

"it's doctor eggman now (figured I mind as well use an new identity for this world since I'm going to be stuck in it), but you can call me whatever you may like, AFTER you destroy the blue pest on the screen up there." Eggman pointed to the screen that showed sonic the hedgehog running around.

"yes sir." Said the robot giving a bit of a solute, putting the side of his gun in front of his arm.

"good, now get to it!"

E-102 omega went out the door of doctor eggman's base and headed to look for the blue hedgehog.

"prepare yourself sonic, you don't stand a chance with this invention of mine, I worked hard and long on it!"

Sonic continued to look and open the capsules full of animals. He just got done opening up his 3rd one.

"I don't know who's doing this, but if I were them I'd put them in a place where it's not out in the clear, especially with me around…" said sonic.

As he ran to look for the next one, he started getting fired at by someone. He quickly stopped skidding a bit, then turned around to see who was doing it.

"alright, who's the wise guy?" he said.

E-102 flew down in front of sonic.

"huh, so that's who the wise guy is…a robot!"

"target detected…" said e-102.

The robots started shooting but with sonic running from the shoots.

"You're going to have to do better than that!"

The robot started chasing down sonic, with sonic continuing to run from the robot as it shot at the hedgehog.

"That's right Omega, get that son of the gun!" said eggman, sitting back and looking at the robot shooting at sonic.

Sonic jumped off some trees and shot back at Omega, hitting him right in the chest and knocking him down.

"Come on Omega, get up!" Eggman said.

Omeg stood down with his eyes off and all.

"huh, that was easy…" sonic said, just as he was about to dash off though the robot got back up and started shooting once more.

"you just don't know when to quit do you?" said sonic. He continued to run trying to lose the robot, but at last it wasn't that easy. The robot kept up with sonic, shooting at him with some shots almost hitting him by just an inch.

"I'll give you credit, you know how to keep up." Sonic said.

He continued to run until one shot finally sent him blasting off. He flew off behind a tree. Sonic was seeing double, especially when Omega had his gun pointed right at sonic.

"any last words hedgehog?" said Omega.

"yeah…YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

Sonic spun around the robot. The robot tried to concentrate on the target but he couldn't.

"Omega do something please…" said eggman. Before anything else could happen, sonic drop kicked the robot and sent it flying and sparking into a tree.

"Dang it! Omega retreat! I'll handle this hedgehog later…" eggman said.

"Yes eggman…"

Sonic's ears perked up when he heard that name.

"Hold the phone…"

Before sonic could do anything, the robot quickly flew away sparking and almost falling every now and then. Sonic found a tree and went under it, putting his hands behind his head and thinking.

"eggman…that must be the dude who's behind all of this. But why?" sonic then though of Doctor robotnik, his friend he met a long time ago, but never saw after that incident with the chaos emerald incident.

"Could that have been him?" sonic thought.

Omega returned to doctor eggman's base. Eggman wasn't too happy with the situation at the moment.

"All's I want are some chaos emeralds to return home and some proof that this world exist, that's all I ask but can I get it? No! Curse that hedgehog, why did I even become friends with him in the 1st place?" said Eggman.

Eggman brought up his work table and had Omega lay down on it.

"I'm sorry I failed you sir."

"no it's my fault." Eggman said with a sign. "I should have studied the animals like sonic around here and look for any others that would most likely get in my way."

Eggman sighed and put on his welding mask and started working on Omega.

"Are there any animals or creatures like sonic out there in this world?" eggman thought.

The answer to his question lied on an small island in the middle of the ocean that not many knew about…


	3. act 2

It shouldn't be that much of a surprise that cocoa island isn't that very well known. The island is just about as big as a Hawaii Island. The island doesn't even have any storms on it, as somehow all the storm clouds never make it there.

This island isn't alone though. A two tailed fox known as tails was on this island. Tails didn't know much about his past life, he didn't even really know how he got to the island, but there he was. He didn't have any real social skills though; all he had was his pup t-pup, a robot dog he made, and his inventions.

Tails pet the t-pup. He was glad he made it as he didn't want to go insane from begin alone for so long, though he felt that it was hard to do for him. He just hoped that all of this isolation didn't turn him into a crazy person.

Tails wasn't going to be alone for long however. 3 robbers were on a boat heading to the island.

A polar bear named bark

A green bird named bean

And nack the weasel where the names of the 3 robbers. Nack wore a brown cowboy hat, bark wore a winter hat, and bean had a bandana around his neck.

"you sure we'll be safe out here?" asked bean.

"Of course we will! Come on bean! We're probably the only people here who know about this island for crying out loud!" said Nack, annoyed at the green bird.

"well it better not be a trap, I ain't going though that…"Bark said.

On the other side of the island a wolf had swam to shore. The wolf was grey, had blue hair with some white in it, and wore blue like armor. She looked at her open toe shoes that somehow still stayed on her feet.

She looked around, and started walking.

"I wonder if anyone else is on this island…" she said.

Tails saw the 3 robbers on their boat that pulled up to the shore. Tails was a bit nervous, and worried that they would hurt him. He hid behind a tree, though it must have not been good enough, as his two tailed stickled out, and Nack noticed them.

"Hate to say it boys but it appears we're not alone…" said Nack, pointing at tails two tails.

"aw man…" said bean. "Just when I thought we had this whole island to ourselves.

"afraid so, some things are just too good to be true…" said bark. "Come on, let's go pay him a visit…"

Tails had his back to the tree trying to lesson in, the trio snuck up on him and grabbed his tails, letting out a yelp.

Lupe heard this and headed over to the sound.

"Looks like I'm not the only one here…" she said.

"Now, now, my apologize for that. Names Nack the weasel." Said Nack, putting out his hand. Tails shook it, somewhat scared and not sure what to say.

"and I'm bean, and this is bark…" said Bean.

"Now, we just want to know, what are you doing on this island?" Nack said. Tails didn't say anything.

"Speak!"

"come on boy, Speak!" said bean. Tails gave him a dirty look in return.

"well come on now! We just want to know why you're here, and if you can get off this island…" said bark.

"yeah sorry two tailz but we're kind of trying to hide out from the co-" Nack elbowed Bean before he could finish the sentence, not wanting their new friend to know they may or may not be bad guys. Lupe had arrived and hide in the bushes to see what was going on.

"Now I hate to do this to you , but we have ways of making people talk…" said Nack.

Nack brought out a gun and pointed it to tails head, however, not even 7 seconds into this lupe grabbed nack from behind and tossed him. Tails stepped back and hid behind a tree somewhat scared.

"and who the hell are you?" said bean. Bean was grabbed by Lupe and tossed right into bark.

"I don't know who you are but I'm…"

Lupe grabbed Nack and tossed him into the other 2, causing them to roll, back near the boat. Lupe then grabbed her spear and was about to toss it before the trio got into their boat and road off into the sunset.

"I don't know who that was…but she'll pay, and so will that shy son of the gun of a fox!" said Nack, shaken up and mad.

"Calm down Nack, I'm sure we'll find another island to hide out on."

"You can come out now…" said Lupe. Tails slowly came out, still somewhat scared.

"you ok?" Lupe said, leaning down to tails.

"what's your name." she asked sweetly.

"tails…" said tails, finally speaking.

"well, I can see why people call you that…" Lupe said, looking at his two tails.

"so where are your parents?" she asked.

"I…I don't know, in fact I don't really know how I got on this island to be honest, I'm sorry if it sounds wired but I don't know much about my past."

"it's fine, I wish I could say the same to be honest…" she said, looking down sad.

"why's that?"

Lupe sighed and sat down near a palm tree, patting a place for tails to sit.

"so, I come from a wolf tribe in the woods (not on this island of course.) The village is full of wolves, and my friends and family. Everything was fine till one day a bunch of robots started to attack. They looked wired, round, and big. We didn't know what to do. We tried fighting them off, but, it was too no use…desperate, I swam to look for help. So far, I haven't really found anything, till I arrived on shore here."

Lupe started to tear up a bit. Tails hugged her, which surprised Lupe, but she soon hugged back.

"well, at least I have some company on this island."

"same, I've been here alone for a while…"

"not anymore you won't…" Lupe said looking up.

"fear not my tribe…I'll get back to you as soon as I can…I promise…" she thought.


	4. act 3

A squirrel by the name of Sally walked around the kingdom yard. Sally acorn was a part of the royal acorn family. They ruled most of the arena, though it was somewhat small.

Still, it was very heavily guarded as the kingdom feared any trouble from outsiders, this coming after an attack from a wizard named nugnus.

"sally?" her mother called. Sally came over to her mom.

"what are you doing?"

"just walking thought the garden barefoot that's all." She said.

"I suppose I can't blame you. It is quite nice out, your father could use a walk out here as well. There's a ton of reports of robots outside of the kingdom attacking and people are becoming paranoid." said sally's mom.

"Do you think the robots will come to this kingdom and attack?"

"Heavens I hope not! Even if they do we'll put up a fight. We've got some of the most trained solders protecting this kingdom. They won't be afraid to put up a fight." She said smiling.

Sally smiled back. She then went back to walking though the garden.

"I know it's dangerous out there, but I can't help but wonder if there is anything outside of the kingdom…" she thought.

Meanwhile, sonic continued to look for any robots or capsule holding the animals.

"I hope those animals are ok, I better hurry and find them before whoever this clown is does something to harm them…" said sonic.

It didn't take him too long to try and find the robots however, as he saw them walking around chasing the animals.

"Oh no you don't!" said sonic. He rushed to attack them, but he wasn't the only one. The robots were near the village, near enough for the guards to attack.

"role out!" said the leader.

Before they could attack sonic beat them to it, destroying the robots and taking them out quickly.

"as usual, that was easy…" said sonic.

He then jumped back a bit when he saw the guards looking at him.

"oh…uh…sorry about that…" he said before zipping off. The guards reported this back to the king.

"did you get his name?" said the king.

"no, we just know that he's fast, and blue…"

"great…how detailed…" said the king somewhat mad. "keep an eye out for him and if you find him talk to him and tell him that I would like to see him. Maybe he knows something about these robots…" the king said.

Back at doctor eggman's base he watched footage of the sonic destroy the robots outside of the village surrounded by trees. He caught a glimpse of the guards from the village.

"ugh, great. Looks like there are more creatures out there like sonic. Just my luck…" said eggman. "I wonder if I can reach into contact with them…" he said, thinking to himself. He then looked back at E-102 Omega, who was repaired after its last battle with sonic.

"I wonder…"

Sonic stood right outside of the village, it's large trees and big walls with only a small entrance.

"I wonder if I should go in…" said sonic. E-102 Omega flying above him and landing in the kingdom made up his mind.

"what is the meaning of this!" said the king. Scared at seeing the giant robot. The robot's eyes lit up and a hologram and eggman appeared before the king.

"greetings, and my apologize for the interruption, I take it you are the king of this fine place?"

"yes, and I take it that you're the fool sending these robots around here?"

Eggman was taken back a bit, but quickly found a way to get out of this.

"My apologize for this king…uh…"

"King acorn." Said the king, with his arms crossed waiting for an explanation to eggman's appearance."

"king acorn, I apologize for the robots, a blue hedgehog by the name of sonic has rebooted my robots to act up and attack everyone in their way. I tried to stop him and the robots he effected but it was just no use…he was too fast."

"he certainly sounds like a problem…"

Just as the king said that sonic plopped down right in front of eggman, surprising him and the king, who jumped back and fell down.

"alright, who are…robotnik?" said sonic, surprised to see the same professor that he remembered from a long time ago.

"The name is eggman sonic the hedgehog, and how ironic of you to show up here. Me and the king were talking about you."

"what's this all about?"

"Don't worry king, my robot here will take care of this pest!"

Before sonic could get another word out, E-102 grabbed him and tossed him into the wall.

"seriously robotnik or whoever you are? You go missing after that wired event with the emerald happened and now you want to destroy me!"

Omega picked up sonic and tossed him out of the village. Eggman's voice still came out of the roboot, explaining what happen after the incident.

"after your little crystal episode, I blasted off alone and in the middle of pretty much nowhere. I was mad. Raging mad!"

Omega blasted a missal at sonic, only for him to doge it, but just barely.

"Come on robotnik it wasn't my fault!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'm tired of begin pushed around by you, the scientists back at my home, and everyone else in life who dare doubted me!"

Omega shot more missal's at sonic, but sonic dodged all of them and spun dash attacked the robot. Omega fell down but got back up and started shooting once more.

"you may have tried to destroy Omega last time, but this time I'm not going to let you do that!" said eggman.

"How about we just settle this over a cup of tea…" said sonic.

"how about no!"

Sonic dodged another set of missals, this time though, they continued to follow him.

"hmm, this gives me an idea…" he thought.

Sonic continued to run around, trying to lose the missal's that came right after him.

"I save the best for last sonic! These missals are going to track your every move. Every step you take, they'll be there to blow you up!"

Sonic kept running around till finally running behind Omega and jumping over him. Soon the missiles hit Omega and completely destroyed the robot.

"what the? What the heck just happen! Surly sonic couldn't have destroyed that robot!" eggman said, wondering why his feed from Omega just went out.

"Take that egg head! Huh, egghead, that's actually a good thing to call the professor now known as doctor eggman. I still can't believe he turned evil thought. What could have made him snap?"

Sonic tried thinking about it, but he didn't have too much time to. All the sudden he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. His vision became blurry and he started feeling sleepy.

"what the…what…"

Sonic fell down and fell asleep.

"Sally! There you are!" said the king.

"Sorry dad, I just wanted to take out this guy before he did anything to the village."

"well, I'm glad you're safe…" said the king hugging sally tightly. "Alright, I'll admit, you did do a good job knocking sonic here out. Now let's get him into a dungeon before he wakes up and starts causing havoc in our peaceful village!" said the king.

He ordered the guards to pick up sonic and send him to the dungeon.

"…and once there tie up his legs! I'd like to see him speed around when he's tied up!" the queen said.

While all of this was going on, someone was watching from their magic crystal ball.

"Very good king acorn…very good. I would like to have a word with this eggman guy however…" the figure said.


	5. act 4

Sonic woke up. His head was pounding, and he had no idea where he was. He looked around. His legs where tied up and weights were put on them to make sure he didn't go anywhere. He also appeared to be in jail.

"Well things are off to a real great start…" said sonic, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Don't act like you didn't have this coming…"

Sonic looked around to see where the voice was, and saw coming out of the darkness was Sally acorn herself.

"woah, nice entrance."

"This isn't a joke…" said Sally in a stern voice.

"what's a joke is that you're trusting that guy. He's been capturing animals and putting them in these wired capsule like things to do hedgehog knows what with them…"

"And do you have any proof?" said sally, crossing her arms and tapping her left foot.

"well if you could just untie me-"

"yeah no. You can rot in jail here for all I care…"

Sally walked away with her fist clenched.

"shesh..she must be a pleasant person to be around…" said sonic.

Back at his base doctor eggman couldn't help but celebrate the fact that sonic was behind bars.

"Serves that pest right, who does he think he is destroying most of my robots and animal capture capsules! It will take me forever to make new robots because of him."

There was a knock on eggman's door.

"blast, who could that be?"

Eggman went to look out the peep hole but saw that nobody was there.

"That's strange…" he said. He then went back only to see that his robots were rebuilt again.

"Huh? My robots…they've been rebuilt again! Now who could have done that?"

"you can thank me for that doctor…"

Suddenly, some creature came down from the ceiling, floating down slowly until he finally reached the ground.

"who are you, and what the heck are you?" said eggman.

"The name is naugus." Naugus put his claw out for eggman to shake, but then retreated it back and put out his actual hand, which had a black glove on it.

"so, exactly what are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"all's you need to know is that I'm very good at magic, and I can help you out against your hedgehog problem…"

"how do you know about sonic…" said eggman, raising an eyebrow. While he was thankful for the thing for fixing his robots, he wasn't so sure he could trust this guy. Hell, he didn't even know how he knew him to begin with.

"I'm a bit of an eye in the sky type of guy. I've been watching over the acorn kingdom for a while now. The king thinks he's all bad and tough, but then things get a little rough when I come around and threaten to mess everything up…"

"So you know about the kingdom?"

"oh yes. While there are small creatures in this world, there are a ton just like sonic. I've been around this land for a long, long time."

"So in other words, you know a lot about this world."

"indeed I do…"

"well, I suppose I could use someone to help me out learn about this world…" said eggman playing with his mustache. He wanted to capture more creatures for his robots but he was growing more and more interested in these other creatures that were just like sonic, that acted human and could talk.

"Very glad we see eye to eye on something doctor. Trust me, I can help you out with your work here, just one condition though…" Naugus raised his hand and suddenly eggman started to float up from the ground. He tried to move but he couldn't.

"what the?" said eggman.

"I'm only giving you this warning once , backstab me in anyway and I will make sure that your life is a living hell from the day you did and beyond. Got it?"

"Y-y-y-es sir."

"very good." Naugus dropped eggman down back on his feet. Eggman sat back into his chair somewhat scared and shaken up.

"I will gain some information on what is going on with sonic in the kingdom, and along with that give you some animals that you need for your robots. In the meantime keep activity with the capsules low, if sonic gets the evidence he needs to prove that you're the evil one the king and his kingdom will turn on you in a dime…"

"alright, I'll do whatever you say, just don't do that again…" said eggman.

"be on the same page as me and I won't have too…" naugus said with an evil grin. He then flew out of his base and left.

Eggman sighed.

"I'm starting to miss home already…"


	6. act 4 point 5

**authors note: .5 or point chapters in general are events that happen during the events of the main act chapters.**

Tails sat on his bench working on his ship. He has been working on it for a while now, though he never finished it.

T-pup handed him a rag and tails took it and whipped his forehead off. Lupe looked out to the ocean, seeing if anyone was out there. She took off her shoes and sat near the beach, letting the water hit her feet, thinking about her tribe.

"There, just about done!" said tails. He looked back at Lupe and sat next to her.

"hey, you ok?"

Lupe sighed. "Yeah, just thinking about my tribe that's all…"

"don't worry Lupe, I got the ship done, it might not have a motor but we can at least set sail." Tails said, putting his hand on Lupe's shoulder.

Lupe smiled back. "Thanks tails, it will have to do…"

"yeah, and it's a bit more safer than making a raft…"

"that too, come on, let's get going…"

Lupe grabbed tails lifting him up and the two got the boat out into the ocean. T-pup stayed behind to watch tails stuff and to chase off any fools or shady characters who would show up on the island.

Lupe rowed the boat, tails offered to help but Lupe said she had it.

"Plus I recognize the island where my tribe was on, at least I hope so. It has been a while, and I'm afraid to know what it looks like now…"

Lupe didn't want to, but she couldn't help but expect the worse when finding her tribe. Things weren't looking very well for them. Robots had come out of no-where and attacked, no matter what the group did they couldn't stop them, it was looking really bad.

Lupe would have nightmares of the incident, only falling asleep by seeing how peaceful and cute tails looked curled up and falling asleep, with a smile on his face, something Lupe wish she could have, but really couldn't keep…

Lupe eventually saw the island that she once called home.

"There it is!" Lupe said, taking her hands off the rows to point to the island. The island looked somewhat like tails island but bigger and with broken houses on it. These houses were made out of sticks, and looked torn down.

Once the boat made it to shore Lupe quickly rushed out of the boat and looked around to see if anyone was still on the island.

"Hello? Father? Chief?"

Lupe shouted and looked around. Her worst fears were right however. The island was a wreak. Trees were torn down, houses destroyed, even the playground that her and her friends used to play on was destroyed. Lupe fell to her knees holding back tears.

"Those damn robots…they took everything I loved away from me."

Tails knelt down to Lupe, who hugged him tightly and started sobbing. Tails hugged her back tightly feeling bad for the wolf.

"Aw, how cute…"

Lupe stopped crying to look up and see a white wolf with a grey general hat on. The hat had a woof howling symbol on it.

"W-who are you?"

"The name is general white wolf, sorry to hear about what happen to your island dear Lupe…"

"how do you know my name?" Lupe said still whipping away some tears.

"Well you see, me and your chief used to know each other. We go a long way back. Me and him used to be such good friends, until one day we got attacked by anther pack out there."

"I-I remember now, chief used to tell me about this terrible attack that happen to our tribe…" Lupe said slowly getting up.

"I'm afraid it wasn't just any bed time story he was telling either, this story was the 100% truth. I was there." Said the white wolf, walking closer to tails and Lupe. Tails was getting somewhat nervous, something about the guy seemed off, but he tried to shake it off hoping that it was just a funny feeling that didn't mean anything.

"After the attack, I tried to convince some of the villagers in my area that we needed to straighten up, that we needed weapons and machines to be built to take out our enemies. The "good old chief" didn't want to take my advice though. He said I was over reacting, said that building machines wasn't the answer…"

The wolf started sounding anger and anger as he talked, but took a deep breath trying to keep his cool.

"Sorry about that, this is a bit of a sensitive topic to me…"

General wolf knelt down and held Lupe's hand, looking up at her.

"Lupe, I really want you to join my army. I feel that you would be a great addition, and that we could really use someone like you to help us get back at those who had damned us and destroyed everything we love. The only thing I ask is that you cut ties with your friend there and join me."

Tails put his head down as he did.

"So much for my 1st friend…" he thought. What Lupe said surprised both him and general wolf.

"no."

The wolf got back up and stood.

"No?"

"I'm sorry general, but as mad as I am going after everyone because of what one person did isn't going to solve anything…yeah we could use that military stuff to protect us, but not to just go out of our way to destroy everyone…"

"but don't you want this tribe to be strong?" the general asked. Tails pulled Lupe back, and Lupe understood why as the general looked like he was going to snap, with his eyes slightly twitching and fist clenched.

"This tribe can rebuild itself, I don't know where they are, but I'm going to find the original members…" Lupe said. Just as tails and her were about to leave a group of wolves, mostly black, grey, and white, surrounded them. They wore army outfits and had menacing looks on their faces.

"Lupe, I hate to tell you this, but I'm very disappointed in you…troops, you know what to do."

The troops charged but tails quickly grabbed lupe and flew up. The guards clashed with each other, hitting each other and falling down.

"YOU IDIOTS GET THE HELL UP!"

Tails and Lupe made a run for it, quickly heading to the boat. Once there they pushed it into the water and started rowing away, tails tried to push the boat with his feet paddling. He didn't notice that general wolf had jumped into the water and started swimming towards them thought…

"GAH!"

Tails let out a yelp as something grabbed his leg. The general popped up from the water with a big grin on his face.

"going somewhere?"

Lupe smacked the general on the head so hard the paddle broke into two.

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" she said, pulling tails up. The general slowly sank back into the water, and floated away with only his snout showing.

"hey, you ok?" Lupe said, looking concerned.

"yeah. thanks for saving me."

"and thanks for pulling me up." She said smiling.

Tails smiled back, but had somewhat of a nervous smile.

"what's wrong?"

"Well, I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I kind of thought you were goanna join the general…" tails said somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I wasn't. My chief believed in peace and only caring about us, and defending ourselves. We're a peaceful tribe, and now that I think about it, he did tell me about a wolf that he used to train that went insane with anger and had to be kicked out. I think that may have been him…" Lupe said, looking back at the island concerned.

Back on the island, the general washed up, holding his head which hurt like hell. He looked out at the boat that sailed away.

"Sail away all you want Lupe and friend, but next time we meet, you will pay for turning me down…"


	7. act 5

Sonic hated begin tied up and trapped in jail. The only food he got was bread and water, and his only entertainment was seeing the faces of the guards as they passed by and gave him dirty looks, which would cause him to give a dirty look back.

"I don't care what eggman says, I know I'm innocent, and I'm going to get out of here if it's the last thing I do…" sonic thought.

Just then the guards opened the door and put a leash on him.

"Seriously? What do you think I am a dog?"

"we're not going to let you escape…" said the guard. Sonic's feet where untied, as soon as they were sonic took off.

"Nice try blue guy!"

One of the guards pressed a button and sonic's collar shocked him so badly, he fell down.

The guard hanging on was gasping for breath, dizzy and not able to stand.

"You alright?" asked one of the guards.

"Let's just say I wish I let go…" said the dizzy guard.

Sonic was grabbed and walked to a small room that was mostly dark. Sonic was then shoved into a sit and pushed in against a table. A light was then turned on and in front of sonic was a white bat sucking on a lollypop.

"well, well, look who we have here…"

"and who are you exactly?"

"names rouge, rouge the bat…I'm an investigator around here…"

"oh great, a batty investigator, just what I need."

Rouge kicked sonic under the table.

"Cut the attitude blue, or I'll give you a shade of purple to add to your color." She said.

"fine, what are you going to question me about?"

Rouge shined the light in sonic's face, making him close his eyes.

"Where were you before you came to this kingdom?" asked Rouge.

"Running around trying to destroy the animal capsules build by eggman!"

"what capsules?" said rouge.

"If you would just let me out I would show you!"

"Really now? Well instead of letting you go, how about this…"

Rouge tied up sonic and picked him up. She flew away with him through the halls.

"Rouge what are you doing!" said one of the guards.

"seeing if this hog has any poof behind his words…" said rouge.

Rouge and sonic flew around looking for one of the capsules, which wasn't too hard to find. Rouge flew down and inspected it, seeing the eggman icon on the back of it.

"So, it looks like you were telling the truth, which is good mainly because I would want to drop you into a river if you were lying…"

"Well I wasn't, now do you believe me?"

"and how do we know that this isn't just you trying to make eggman look bad?"

"because why would I destroy the capsules after plastering eggman's face on them?"

"good point, unless your just plain crazy…"

Just then some of the badniks came and surrounded sonic and Rouge. Eggman watched over as they did.

"God Damn it!" eggman said pounding his desk. "So much for trying to sway the acorn people from thinking that I was the bad guy. Looks like I have no choice.

Naugus appeared in a flash of purple smoke. Eggman jumped back a bit.

"Sorry for scaring you doctor, but it sounds like you need some badniks."

"Afraid so, it appears that my good guy gig is up."

"Oh don't worry doctor, better to attack now then later…"

Naugus snapped his fingers and an army of badniks appeared.

"Nicely done…"

"Thank you doctor…"

Eggman sent the badniks to attack the acorn kingdom.

While this was going on, Rouge stood very still looking around at the robots.

"If you could just tie me up I could help take out these rob-"

Before sonic could talk, Rouge started destroying the robots. She jumped up and flew around, confusing the robots and flew down kicking and destroying them.

"waoh, she's pretty good…" said sonic.

Soon, all the robots were destroyed.

"I may be a bat, but I'm also a fighter…" said Rouge.

"Well I'll give you that; can you untie me now though?"

Rouge sighed. "all right…"

Rouge untied sonic, who as soon as untied ran around in joy and happiness.

"Man this feels great, I hate begin restrained." Sonic said tapping his foot and moving his arms around."

"alright, alright…" said rouge. She took a picture of the capsule with her phone.

"There, we got ourselves proof, now let's get you back to the kingdom to prove you innocent blue." Said Rouge.

Sonic grabbed Rouges hand and started running back to the kingdom. Just in time too, badniks started attacking and destroying the kingdom. The guards tried to stop them, but they would get blown out of the way and knocked into things.

"Sir, this isn't looking good…" said one of the guards to the kind, badly injured and on his knees, bruises all over him.

"What do you mean it's not looking good!" said the king. "You guys are the only defense we have!"

Just when things were looking bleak sonic came in and started bashing all of the robots one by one.

"Did someone order one piping hot hedgehog?" he said.

Sally who was near-by gave sonic a dirty look but Sonic didn't see it.

Rouge helped out by taking out some robots as well.

"Seriously? She's going to be helping out that criminal too?" Sally thought. She finally had enough and started to try and fight back the robots. She hit one with her hand but instantly grabbed it in pain.

"Ow…" said Sally.

She tried kicking it, but it did nothing to the robot. Just as the robot was about to attack her sonic came over and picked her up, running and taking her out of danger. Sally wanted to object but she was shocked and didn't know what was going on at first. Sonic plopped her down in front of the king.

"I believe this is yours…" he said.

Sonic went back to destroying the rest of the robots, Eggman wanted to do something, but Naugus held him back.

"Don't eggman, I know you want to but it's best you sit back, the jig is up I hate to say."

"Can't I…"

"no, I'm afraid you can't. Fear not however, this kingdom greatly fears me, and as far as I know, they don't know you and me are working together…" he said with a wide smile on his face. The smile sent shivers down eggman's spine, but at the same time he was somewhat glad to have naugus be his partner.

After all the robots were destroyed, the king was confused, angry, and just wanted to know what the hell was going on. Rouge approached him and gave him the pictures.

"There not faked king, this egghead has been hiding something from us…"

"Very well, Sonic, I'm sorry that we accused you of crimes, do you think that you could protect our kingdom from this threat known as doctor eggman?"

"Sure thing king acorn, just as long as I can have a place to stay."

"Very well."

The crowd cheered, and rouge flew out.

"My work here is done…" she said smiling. Everyone was just about happy, except for Sally, who couldn't help but feel complete rage and anger at the fact that a blue smart mouth hedgehog was now going to be staying in the kingdom…


	8. act 5 point 5

Tails slept on the ship that he had built on one side, with Lupe sleeping on the other. The ship rocked back and forth, and the cool wind breezed thought the two.

Little did the two know they were begin watched however. A female lynx popped her head up and looked at the boat. The Lynx couldn't help but smile.

"Finally, some company!" she said. She sunk down and went closer to the boat to see who was inside. She looked and saw the fox and wolf sleeping.

"Aw man, there sleeping…" she said somewhat bummed out. She was somewhat glad however, as she was extremely shy.

Tails slowly woke up, the lynx quickly swam down.

"huh?" tails said quietly.

Tails looked over the boat to see if anyone was there. The lynx then looked on the other side, Tails looked over and saw the Lynx girl. Tails gasped and fell into the water. The lynx girl quickly swam and gave tails a bubble to breath in.

"Thanks…" tails said. He then noticed that the lynx girl wasn't just any lynx girl, but, she was a mermaid.

"woah, you're a…a…mermaid…"

The lynx swam away,

"Wait!"

Tails tried to catch up to the lynx but it wasn't very easy. He could barely control the bubble and he was paranoid about popping it. Just then, he heard someone say something.

"Hey!"

Tails turned to see a black shark walking on two's. The shark had red eyes and look pretty scary looking.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story…you see, a mermaid."

"stop right there…" said the shark putting up his fin.

"Mermaid, pal, I know the waters around here, and there is no Mermaid around here…not as far as I know…"

"But I'm telling you that's how I'm here right now, because of a bubble that she gave me…"

"really now, a bubble you say?"

The shark got a wide grin on his face that meant trouble. Tails tried to back away but the shark came closer to him.

"That's a nice bubble you got there, it sure would be a shame if someone popped it…" the shark said with wide grin.

"uh…my, look at the time, I better get going…" Tails said. However, the shark got in front of him.

"What's the rush fox?" said the shark. Tails quickly started swimming away, trying to get away from the shark, but the shark was on him at a fast pace.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE FOX!" said the shark.

Tails hid behind an abandon wreaked ship.

"Where are you fox…" the shark said.

"ohmanohmanohman, what am I going to do?" said tails. This shark is going to have me for dinner!

The shark swam around the boat, looking for the fox.

"You can run but you can't hide fox…I know these seas better than anyone else…" the shark said.

Tails tried to slowly swim away, but the shark caught him, and started chasing him.

"It's over fox!"

Tails quickly swam away, but eventually the shark chomped into his bubble. Water started flowing into the bubble, and tails was scared. He tried swimming up but the shark grabbed him.

Your underwater adventures are over , it's time to say bye bye. ]

Just then the lynx girl from before came and slapped the shark let go of the fox.

"What the…a mermaid? I've never seen you before!"

The lynx slapped the shark once more and sent it flying off into the ship. She then grabbed the fox and took him up to the surface.

"w-w-what?"

"shhhhh, It's ok…" said the lynx mermaid. "I'll take you back to your boat…" she said in a very sweet and quiet voice. Tails couldn't help but feel love at first site. The girl looked so beautiful, she had green eyes. She finally put tails back into the boat, and swam off.

Tails coughed up some water, and then fell asleep.

"Tails, hey tails?" Said Lupe.

"h-h-huh?" Tails said somewhat confused. His eyes were seeing double at 1st, but eventually got back to normal.

"oh, hey…"

"You ok?" said Lupe.

"I-I think so…I kind of fell off the boat and then was saved by a mermaid."

"what?" Lupe said, confused by what tails was saying.

"Yeah, I fell off the boat and then I was in a bubble and then a shark chased me and then a lynx mermaid girl saved me."

Lupe was completely lost. She had no idea what tails was talking about, and felt tails forehead to see if he was ok.

"Are you ok tails?"

"Yeah I'm telling you Lupe, I saw the mermaid girl, she saved me and stuff…"

"You must have been having a wired dream…" said Lupe.

Tails wanted to say otherwise but eventually he gave in and agreed that it was a dream.

"Yeah, it was just a dream…" he said looking down, sighing.

"Hey cheer up tails, I'm sure we'll find land soon. Trust me, I want to get off this boat as well, I'm starting to get boat sick from all this rocking back and forth." Lupe said holding her stomach.

"yeah…" tails said.

While Lupe was sitting back shutting her eyes, Tails couldn't help but look at the ocean in somewhat sadness.

"I hope to meet you again soon mermaid girl…" he thought.

The lynx girl looked from underneath the boat, following it carefully.

"Sorry about my bad 1st impression two tailed fox, I'll make it up to you." she said following the boat carefully, making sure she wasn't spotted.

"If only I wasn't so dang shy…"


	9. act 6

To sonic's surprise, the village was actually very nice to him after things were cleared up with doctor eggman. Sonic was worried that he would get dirty looks or not be trusted, but he must have gained there trust back.

Sonic got to stay in a small house that was near the forest of the village. His days always involved waking up at 8 and helping out whoever needed help in the village. It was the least he could do.

"Thanks for the help." Said one of the villagers.

"no problem." Sonic said back.

Not everyone was happy about sonic begin in the village. However, not everyone was happy about sonic's stay in the village. Sally acorn tried her best to avoid the hedgehog. She still didn't trust sonic and didn't understand why anyone else would.

"it just doesn't make sense!" Sally said to her friend Amy rose, a pink hedgehog. Amy and Sally had been childhood friends. Amy was doing Sally's nails while talking with her.

"I don't know, he doesn't look that bad…" said Amy.

Sally gave Amy a look.

"uh…not that he's my type or anything…" said amy nervously looking back up at sally before going back to work on her nails.

"I just don't understand. Yeah this guy saved us but don't you think that he could be hiding something else? That he could be some sort of spy?"

"I don't know Sally, personally I think your over thinking this a bit too much. "

"I know it looks that way but still…I care about this kingdom a lot Amy, that attack we had was one of the 1st attacks I've witnessed 1st hand, and it didn't help that it looked to be a losing battle."

"True, then again I don't think the guards have ever faced robots like that before…"

"Begin one of the oldest kingdoms in Mobious we have to be ready for anything Amy…"

After her nails got done drying Sally walked around the village, with the blue blur sonic running past her every now and then.

"I really couldn't use the wind…" she said.

Sally eventually went into the garden and walked around a bit.

"Nothing like a walk in the garden to get my mind off of things…" Sally said, looking around at all the sights and sounds. Everything was so perfect, till she saw sonic in the tree eating an apple.

"You got to be kidding me…"

Sonic was caught off guard by surprise and fell down off the tree.

"Ow…" he said holding his head.

"Serves you right, what the hell are you doing in the garden?"

"sorry I'd figure I'd stop by, I mean you did look pretty lonely and then there was an apple tree that caught my attention…"

"oh I'm sure it did." Sally said rolling her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry Sally, I just wanted to give you company, I mean I know you and me haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot, but I'd figure…"

"No."

"Let me guess, you don't trust me do you?"

"nope." Said Sally.

"Oh come on, it was a misunderstanding, I mean yeah I was friends with the guy but that was a long time ago."

"Yeah, but you were still friends with him, how do we know you're going to not go back to him or help him out somehow?"

Sonic sighed.

"Let me explain something to you Sally, I am the good guy, eggman is the bad guy."

"I'm still not convinced." Sally said with her arms folded.

"apple?" Sonic said holding it out to her.

"If you don't get the heck out of this garden I'm going to sc-"

Sonic dashed out of the garden just before sally could finish her sentence.

"-am…" she finished.

Sonic ran out and looked around.

"Note to self, try to keep my distance from Sally." He said to himself. He then went to his home.

Sonic's home didn't have much stuff in it. All's it had was a TV, a coffee table, a dinner table, and that was it. It was a too room house with one downstairs and one upstairs where his bed was.

"Well it may not be big, but it's better than nothing." Sonic said sitting in his chair. Sonic sat back and relaxed, eventually falling asleep. He suddenly woke to a knock at his door.

"now who can that be?" he said, waking up and yawning. The knocks continued.

"I'm coming I'm coming…" said sonic.

Sonic opened the door and was shocked to see Sally Acorn there at the door.

"Sally?" he said.

"Yeah, can I come in." she said somewhat rudely.

"Sure, as long as this isn't a search warrant for my arrest." He said.

Sally punched sonic in the arm.

"What?"

"enough with the jokes sonic, they can get annoying, real fast…"

"Sorry, unlike you I try to look on the bright side of life."

"Which is kind of hard to do when we just got invaded by robots, not to mention not even the guards could really do anything, nor me."

"Oh yeah I remember, I saved you after you kicked that robot. That wasn't a very wise thing to do thought." Sonic said before getting punched in the arm by Sally again, before she took a seat on the couch, sonic sat next to her.

"I can't help it, this kingdom means a lot to me, FYI."

"Kind of figured, I mean after all, you are the kings daughter."

"There's also something that happen to the kingdom a while back that makes me paranoid something will happen." Sally said.

She didn't want to tell the whole story, but she had to get it out.

"A while back, my dad told me of a time when this wizard named naugus attacked our kingdom. He started out nice and stuff, but then one day, and we don't know why, he started attacking us. The kingdom was almost completely destroyed because of him. Finally, the king stopped him by cutting his arm off. After that, he shrieked in pain and just disappeared in a poof of smoke."

Sonic snapped his fingers.

"Just like that?"

"yes. We had never seen him since, but we fear that he will come back to cause havoc once more, and the damage that he did to our kingdom is still felt to this day."

Sonic started feeling really bad for Sally. He could understand why she was so grumpy and upset, and how the robot attack caused by eggman could cause her to remember those bad memories. Sally grabbed both of Sonic's hands and looked him in the eye.

"Sonic, I want you to promise me something…" she said, looking at him in the eyes.

"Promise me as long as you're here, no matter what danger comes, you're going to keep this kingdom safe. Hell, I'll even tag along with you on some adventures fighting off this doctor eggman clown. Anything to keep the Kingdom safe…"

"Woah,woah, time out here. Staying here to keep the kingdom safe I understand, but going on some adventures with me? I don't know Sally."

"Come on Sonic, ever since I was a little girl there was a part of me that wanted to go on some sort of heroic adventure, besides, what could go wrong?"

"Me getting blamed for your injury or death…"

"Besides that…"

"You getting hurt."

"Ok, so there's a lot that could go wrong, but I still think you should at least take me."

Sonic sat there and thought about it. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to risk getting Sally injured. He wanted to say no, until he saw Sally give him the sad eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll maybe take you on some adventures, but you have a lot to learn when it comes to fighting eggman."

Sally smiled and hugged sonic.

"Thank you so much!" she said.

"Don't mention it."

Sally got up and headed to the door.

"Good night sonic, see you tomorrow…"

"See you tomorrow Sally." Sonic said. He then went upstairs to his bed and got tucked in.

"Well, glad to see me and Sally our on the same page.

It still is gonna suck if she gets injured or killed and I get blamed for it thought…"


	10. act 7

Sonic spin dashed the badniks that came near the kingdom. He quickly destroyed them.

"Well that was fast…" said sonic.

"I agree…" said Sally.

Eggman was watching from his base, not very happy about this. Sadly sonic was right, his robots were lacking in causing destruction. Sure they could easily take out the guards, but with that hedgehog there, they wouldn't be getting very fair.

Eggman sighed angrily.

"What seems to be the problem doctor?" said naugus.

"While I like the fact that my robots could take on the guards, with sonic there, they aren't going to get very fair. That blue pest plows though them like their nobody's business…"

"I see…" said Naugus, scratching his white beard with his hand.

"I'm afraid my robots are going to be seen as a joke to sonic and those wimps in the kingdom if I don't do something…"

"I think I may have a solution however…" said Naugus.

"And what would that be?"

"What if you made a robot that was just like Sonic, could be just as fast as him, use some of his same moves, and even be mistaken as him…"

Eggman thought about it. He did like the idea, a sort of robot sonic, a metal sonic…something that could attack sonic and make him look bad…

"You know, I'm starting to like this idea of yours naugus…"

"Want me to start working on the body cast?"

"sure, while you do that, I'll enter and copy some footage of Sonic's moves that he uses on my robots."

Eggman looked up at the screen, seeing sonic high five a bunch of kids.

"Have fun while you can sonic, cause old eggman has an invention that's going to rain on your parade…"

"Well I hate to admit it, but you did do a nice job out there…" said Sally.

"Still somewhat mad at me?" sonic asked.

"No, but I am curious to how you destroy them so quickly."

"It's a piece of cake! I just spin dash on them and they explode or malfunction. It's pretty simple really."

"Well, your spin dash move is making these robots look like nothing."

"Good thing too, I still want to know what is up with eggman. He didn't always act this way, and I'm wondering if the crystal I picked up had something to do with it…" sonic said putting his hand under his chin thinking.

"what did these crystals look like anyway? "

"Well, they weren't exactly crystals, they…well…they had a name, I think it was something emerald."

Sally's eyes lit up. She then grabbed sonic's arm.

"mind taking a trip with me to the library?"

"But reading is so bo-"

Sally gave sonic a disapproving look.

"uh I mean, sure, why not?" sonic said with a nervous smile. Him and sally walked over to the acorn library.

Outside of it were two statue acorns across from each other. The two walked up the stairs and entered the library which was dead silent.

"Man this place is quiet…" sonic said whispering into Sally's voice, not wanting to get in trouble.

Sally walked over to the history and nature section of the library. She went over and grabbed a bit book. The big was huge, and she had a hard time trying to carry it. She plopped it down on the table and opened it up looking thought it.

"Let me see here." Said Sally in a quiet voice.

She looked thought the book and finally found the page she was looking for. She then pointed at sonic, who began to read the section.

 **Chaos emeralds**

 _Not very much is known about these things, and were they came from is a mystery too. From what scientist could gather, they have a ton of energy in them. It isn't known if anyone could or can take the power from these emeralds to have been in their body; however scientists don't suggest it, as it could be very dangerous. On the other hand however, scientist_ _have no clue where to find these said emeralds, and the one's they have found have been hidden so they cannot be used for evil._

"Is that what you picked up…" said Sally in a whispered voice.

"Yes, that's it."

Sally and Sonic walked out of the library.

"So that was what that thing was! I wish I had kept a hold onto it though."

"You didn't know sonic, and I'm glad that you aren't evil or crazy."

"I do wonder if that's what caused eggman to go crazy, does the book say anything about it having a negative effect on people?"

"Not really, and keep in mind we don't really get humans around here."

"Hey sonic!"

A chipmunk kid walked up to sonic looking somewhat angry.

"What was the big deal blowing right by me? You almost knocked me down!"

"Sonic was in the library with me, so that's impossible."

"Hey sonic!"

A pig sale man with an apron on walked over to Sonic.

"What was the big idea destroying my food cart!"

"He was in the library with me…" said Sally

"and he almost knocked me down when he was in the library with her…" said the kid.

"And he's over there knocking over us guards right now!" said one of the guards.

Indeed, something was knocking over the guards. Sonic went over and was knocked back by anther blue blur. He looked up to see a robot version of him, with red eyes.

"What the heck." Said sonic.

"great, because robots weren't bad enough!" said one of the guards.

"Found target: destroy." Said metal sonic.

Sonic nearly dodged the robot sonic's spin dash.

"Really now? Stealing some of my moves!" said sonic. He spin-dashed back at metal sonic and clashed with Metal sonic. The two bounced back and forth, bouncing all over the place and almost into some buildings.

"Alright, time to take this outside of the village. Sonic ran, but metal sonic ran faster, catching up to sonic quickly.

"Your pretty fast for a robot…" said sonic.

Metal sonic blasted sonic with his laser beam, and knocked him into a tree. Apples fell on sonic, piling up on him. Back at his base, eggman and Naugus were enjoying the h-e-double hockey sticks out of the beat down sonic was receiving.

"I gotta give you credit Naugus, this has to be one of the best ideas you've ever thought of."

"Thank you doctor, I'm glad I partnered up with you."

"and to answer your question yes I did have it to be programmed that metal sonic attack the village once he's done cleaning sonic's clock."

"good doctor. Those lame guards barely have what it takes to destroy your normal robots, I'd like to see how they do against metal sonic."

Sonic got up, his head pounding.

"I'll give you credit you metal freak, you sure are a tough nut…" said Sonic.

Metal sonic once again spun dashed at sonic, but he moved out of the way, only for the tree to start to tip over.

"Oh come on…" said sonic.

He got under the tree and then pushed it over to the other side. He tipped it over to metal sonic.

"Talk about killing two birds with one stone." Said sonic.

This wasn't the case however. Sonic was spun dashed from behind by metal sonic and passed out. The last thing he heard was Sally saying his name.


	11. act 7 point 5

Tails and Lupe haven't really been getting that lucky on their boat ride away from Lupe's old island. Sure they were catching fish, but they were also getting boat sick and wondering when they would finally find land. Tails wanted to go up and fly to look, but Lupe didn't like the idea.

"You could get lost, and to be honest, I'm a bit paranoid general wolf is following us or has someone following us…" She said, looking behind her as she did.

Tails still looked for land, but suddenly did see something.

"I think I see something up ahead!" said Tails.

It wasn't land however, but it was a giant ship.

Lupe looked at the flag on the ship; it had a skull and cross bow.

"Uh Tails, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think that that's a friendly ship up ahead…" said Lupe. The two quickly tried to hide under the seats of the boat.

A green hedgehog with a beard and black eyes, wearing a captain hat with a large brown beard was the one sailing the ship. He looked at the small boat and could see two people inside of it.

"boys, I think we have some hide and seekers…" he said.

The crew brought down a boat life and picked up the boat. Tails and Lupe didn't seem to notice, but they did soon.

"Show's over you two, show yourself!" said the captain.

"Shit…" said Lupe.

Tails and Lupe slowly got out of the boat, stepping onto the ship, surrounded by the captain and his crew.

"Well, well, what do we have here…a rare two tailed fox, and a wolf." Said the captain.

"Who are you and what do you want with us!" said Lupe, a bit frustrated that her and Tails had to find trouble before they could find land.

"Watch ye tone. Names Captain Chaos, been sailing the 7 seas of Mobious for a long, long time now. What be you two lads doing, and do you have any gold?"

"Now we don't have any gold, and we're just trying to find land." Said Lupe, still somewhat mad and with attitude.

"Ha, land? Who needs land when you got the 7 sea's to explore."

"and a chance to get sea sick for a long time…" said Tails.

"Oh what do you know, you're only…only…uh…how old are you?"

"10" said Tails.

"Only ten years old, I've been sailing around the seas since before the acorn kingdom was around!"

"You know about the acorn kingdom?" asked Lupe.

"Yep, I did some shipments for them…when I wasn't acting like a jerk."

Just then a cannon ball flew past the crew and almost hit some of them. Captain chaos got up and looked to see what the cause of it was.

"Alright, who's the wise sailor?" said the captain.

A ship approached with a familiar wolf general up front with his arms crossed looking at Lupe the wolf. Lupe couldn't believe it, and she didn't want to either.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse…" thought Lupe.

"And who in the hell are you!" shouted captain chaos.

"Oh why don't you ask old Lupe there, she knows a thing or two about me…"

The whole crew looked at Lupe and Tails, Tails held onto Lupe's arm scared that they were going to get attacked by them.

"What the hell are you doing here general white wolf?"

"Well, I was just you know, getting some revenge on other people who most likely would have messed with us, when one of my crew mates saw you and the two tailed fox."

"Great, I'm begin stalked by this freak…" Lupe thought.

"It shouldn't surprise me that you and these dirty low down pirates would team up together." The general said.

"Excuse me? Who are you calling low down dirty punk!" said captain chaos.

"Me, and I'm taking you and you're two captives here down!"

"Seriously? Why us?"

"Because you idiots do nothing but steal, take, and never give back! It's only a matter of time we'll probably have to deal with you clowns in the near future…" said the general.

"Alright, now you've gone and done it!" The pirates started to attack wolf's crew. Lupe and Tails tried to escape in all the chaos, but two of the crew members from general white wolf's ship grabbed her.

"Mind coming with us?" they said. Tails Kicked one of them in the face, and Lupe kicked back, punching at them.

"Such force and great fighting skills that you have Lupe." Said general white wolf, standing tall with his arms crossed.

"It's a shame you're fighting the wrong side…"

"Why can't you just leave me and Tails alone?" she said angrily, wanting to punch him in the face and knock him off the boat.

"Why can't you just join me? Don't you want to get revenge on those robots who destroyed our tribe? Or am I missing something here."

"A better question to ask is why the hell aren't you off my ship!" said captain chaos. He flew down on a rope from the ship and kicked the general all the way over onto his ship."

"Nice captain chaos." Said Tails.

"Thanks." He said.

General wolf got up slowly. He had had enough of captain chaos and Lupe.

"If you can't beat em, destroy em!" he said heading over to a cannon ball. Just before captain chaos, Lupe, and Tails could celebrate, a shot from the cannon hit the ship.

"What was that?" asked tails scared.

"We're going down captain!" said one of the ship mates.

"That damn wolf shot the ship!"

The crew members were at a panic, getting the buckets to get some of the water out. Another cannon shot was fired right into the ships sail. It almost fell on tails, but Lupe pushed him out of the way.

Tails went under water and then popped up, but the strong current took him out and away from the ship. Tails tried to wave his hands in the air and swim back, but he couldn't make it near the ship as the waves took him out. Tails almost passed out, but the merlynx Nicole came and saved him, taking him to land.

Nicole listened to his chest, he was still breathing.

"Don't worry fox, I'll watch over you…" she said, petting the fox, who was smiling in his sleep as Nicole pet him and scratched behind his ears.


	12. act 8

Sonic woke up tied up to a wall. He tried to move but he was bound down tightly.

"It's no use hedgehog…" said a voice. Sonic recognized that voice. Eggman walked towards him, smiling a very big grin.

"We finally meet in person…after all this time…" said Eggman.

"Robotnik!"

"it's eggman sonic!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…it mind as well be egg head at this point. Why are you doing this eggman?"

"Because you've been a pain in my…butt, Sonic! All's I want is to study the animals of this planet, that's all I ask…"

"The only thing you're asking is for trouble eggman!"

"So, this is the hedgehog you were talking about doctor eggman…" said Naugus.

He came out from the shadows, looking at Sonic with a big grin on his face.

"And who the heck are you?"

"I'm an old friend of the doctors…names Naugus."

Sonic's eyes grew wide, he heard that name before…

"You're the wizard Sally was talking about that attacked the village!"

"Oh that princess Sally, always blabbering her mouth about people. Shame she's not lying."

"What do you have against the village anyway?" said sonic.

"That's for me to know and for you to not!" said Naugus.

"Don't mind him Naugus, our amazing invention metal sonic will take care of the village once and for all!"

"Not unless I get out of-"

Naugus raised his hand and shocked sonic.

"Ow!"

"You've said enough Sonic, now stay and watch the show that is the village getting destroyed!"

Sonic tried to break free, but there wasn't much he could do. Luckily for him, Sally and some of the guards were tracking him down to try and save him.

"Are you sure about this?" asked one of the guards.

"Yeah, how are we even supposed to track down Sonic?" said another.

Sally pointed up to the sky to show the cloud marks left behind by metal sonic's rocket, leading to a fort of some kind in the shape of an egg.

They then continued to walk towards the place.

"Come on Sally, do we really need to do this?" said one of the guards.

"Yes! Sonic has helped us out, now we have to return the favor."

"But we can barely face the other robots that eggman sends out to the village."

"I'm not asking you to fight; I'm just asking you to try to at least get sonic free."

Back inside the fort, eggman saw this and was delighted.

"Oh how lovely, the princess herself is coming over for a visit. Isn't that great?"

Sonic looked up and saw Sally and the other guards on the big screen. He didn't want to believe it either…

"Sally…"

"metal sonic, you know what to do…" said Doctor eggman.

Metal sonic flew out from the top and went towards the group heading over to eggman's fort.

Back outside, Sally saw the robot.

"Alright, guys, here's the plan." She said. She then grouped up with the guards. By the time Metal sonic was near, they broke up. The guards tried to take down the robot sonic, but he pushed them all off.

"Those dumb guards! Do they really think they have a chance against metal sonic?" said doctor eggman tilting his head back and laughing.

"I almost feel sorry for the king of the village." Naugus chimed in. "Some royal guards they are! Don't they know the word "retreat?"

What eggman and Naugus didn't know what that while the guards were attacking (or trying to) attack metal sonic, Sally had gotten away and ran as fast and quietly as she could to the egg fort. Sally finally made it to the egg fort.

"Now how am I going to get in?" she said. She then saw a vent that she could claim in. A camera caught her claim in, but eggman was too busy watching the guards run away from metal sonic.

"Well done metal sonic, well done!" he said. "I gotta give you major props on this idea of yours Naugus." Eggman said.

"Thank you doctor…" said Naugus. "Now that the guards are out of the way I think it's best we have metal sonic pay the great folks of the kingdom a visit." Naugus said with an evil smile.

"I like the way you think. Metal sonic, go to the acorn kingdom and pay them a visit." Said eggman.

Back in the vents Sally looked around and tried to look for sonic. It was a bit hard as she had no clue where sonic was, let alone how to locate around in the egg fort.

"Come on sonic, please be here somewhere. We really need you." said Sally.

She went over a vent that looked down at eggman and Naugus. She didn't want to believe that the same wizard that had tried to destroy her village was back, but it was true.

"Go figure that whack job would work with someone like doctor eggman…" said sally. She then continued to claim and finally saw sonic, he wasn't too far from the two. Sally took out the screws with a screw driver she carried around just in case for the mission, and quietly plopped down.

Eggman and Naugus were enjoying themselves too much with the destruction metal sonic was causing to the village to even listen to the plop, which just sounded like the fort creeking like it would from time to time. Sally unscrewed sonic from the table he was trapped on. Sonic silently thanked her and then sped out of there.

"This is great!" said Naugus. "I hope you're enjoying the show son-…uh…eggman?"

"yes?"

"I think we have a problem…" said Naugus, pointing back to the table sonic was on, which now was missing one hedgehog.

"You gotta be kidding me…" said eggman.

Sonic carried Sally all the way back to the village.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome, though you're job isn't over yet! Metal sonic must be at the village by now, and I'm afraid of what he's doing…"

"You and me both…"

Things weren't looking good for the guards. Metal sonic was tossing them around like they were ragdolls.

"This isn't looking good…" said the king.

"We're trying everything we can sir but there's not much we can do! The robots too damn powerful!"

"Hey watch you're language, and yeah you're right."

Metal sonic spun dash and knocked guards all over the place like they were bowling pins. After celebrating to himself, anther spin dash knocked him down.

Metal sonic looked around, trying to figure out who was the cause of it.

"Miss me buddy?" sonic said, with his arms crossed looking at Metal sonic. "I think it's time you leave this village alone…"

Eggman and Naugus jaws dropped at the sight of Sonic.

"How the heck did he escape and get back to the kingdom that fast!?" said eggman.

"I don't know, but I know that the jokes on him still. That robot powerful, I'm sure it can take care of him in a minute."

"Your right, I don't know how he escaped, but I know he's going to regret it! you should have stayed put sonic." Eggman said to the screen.


	13. act 9

Metal Sonic spun dashed right at Sonic, who nearly avoided it. Metal Sonic dashed right into a food kart, resulting in food going everywhere. Metal Sonic dashed once more only to go right through a window of a shop.

"Uh Sonic, I know this is a bit of a serious matter but I think it would probably be best if you tried to get Metal Sonic away from here…" said one of the residences.

"Sorry about that…" said Sonic. He then started running away from the town though the people, with Metal Sonic following him. Sally ran after the two.

"He seems to be leading Metal Sonic away from the village." Said Naugus.

"I'll let Metal Sonic chase him for now, only because I'm feeling very sympathetic. I certainly wouldn't want their hero to die in front of them."

Metal Sonic chased down Sonic, and then finally spun dashed right into his back.

"You may be tough, but you're not going to keep me down!" said sonic slowly getting up.

Metal Sonic charged at Sonic again but he jumped out of the way at the last second. The two then spun dashed into each other. Sally had gotten to the area to see the battle go down.

"Sonic be careful!"

"Kind of hard to do with a killer robot, just saying!"

Back at his base Eggman's teeth clenched as he saw Sally once again show up and try to save Sonic.

"God I hate that squirrel!" he said.

"Oh look, she has her father's thick-headedness, how cute…" said Naugus.

Metal Sonic ran at Sonic, and Sonic did the same. The two found themselves running into each other, trying to over-power one another.

The two then slide back from each other.

"Had enough yet?" said Sonic. Metal Sonic responded back by spin dashing towards him and almost hitting him, Sonic responded back by kicking him in the chest.

Metal Sonic jumped up and tried to kick Sonic, but he dodged out of the way before he got hit.

"All right, sorry to do this to you Metal Sonic, but I'm getting desperate!" said Eggman, pushing a button and sending out badniks to help out Metal Sonic.

Sonic continued to try and hit Metal Sonic, with Metal Sonic trying to do the same, but the two were both equal in speed and power. Pretty soon the badniks came.

"Oh great…just what we need…" said Sally.

She quickly started fighting and destroying the robots, trying to make sure that they didn't distract Sonic.

"Try all you like Sally, but this is where you come with me!" said Eggman.

Eggman ordered the badniks to take Sally and bring her back to the base.

"Let me go!" said Sally, as the robots started picking her up. Sonic came over just in time to stop them, but only to get hit in the back by a spin dash.

"Sonic!" Sally shouted.

The hedgehog tried to get up, but Metal sonic picked him up and tossed him again. Sonic was seeing double, but along with that, a river. Metal Sonic picked up Sonic and tossed him near the river. Sally tried to stop metal Sonic but got punched back and right into a badnik that broke.

"I think it's time that Sonic goes for a swim…" said Eggman with a sinister look on his face. Metal Sonic dragged Sonic by his back and pulled him near the river. He then put his head under water and kept it under there.

Sonic struggled to breathe, until he saw a bubble form. He sucked the bubble up and got air back into his lounges. Sally was watching from a distance and tried to get up, but she was in too much pain.

"Sonic…" she said, slowly, before passing out.

Sonic's body went limp, and once then, Metal Sonic backed away from it.

"Good job Metal Sonic, that will teach Sonic to mess with me!" Eggman said.

"Now how about we pay those village folk a nice visit." Naugus said. Just as he did though, Sonic got up and spun-dashed Metal Sonic in the back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Eggman said jumping back in shock.

"How is this possible?" Naugus said.

"Thanks for the swimming lessons, now I think it's your turn!" said Sonic. He picked up Metal Sonic with all of his might, and before Metal Sonic could struggle free, tossed him into the river.

Sparks flew and Metal Sonic started shaking like crazy. Soon, as the sparks stopped, so did Sonic's movement.

"Wh-wh-what? How? HOW!" Eggman Said looking at the screen in disbelief. His feeling of success was ruined so quickly by Sonic, who got up and tossed the robot right into the river.

"Well, Robots aren't exactly water proof…" said Naugus. "Trust me Eggman, I'm not happy about this either.

Eggman wanted to curse, but instead he simply took a deep breath and walked away from the screen.

"Back to the drawing board I suppose…" he said, still clinching his fist.

Sonic went over to Sally to check on her. She was still breathing.

"Come on Sal, let's get back to the village." Sonic said picking her up and running back to the village.

Sally woke up, her head pounding.

"Sonic?" she said.

"You called?" Sonic said.

"W-what happened?" she asked, taking a bottle of water and drinking it.

"Like many robots, Metal Sonic isn't very water-proof." He said smiling.

Sally smiled back at this.

"Well there you are!" said Amy. "I was worried about you." she said.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm fine."

"I sure hope you are! Sheesh, at least learn some time of martial arts before you go out and fight robots with Sonic here." She said.

"At least give me credit for fighting them off." Sally said.

"Also your father wants to have a word with you…" said Amy. Sally's smile turned into a bit of a frown.

"Great…just great…"

"Oh come on Sal I'm sure it's not anything bad, I mean after all he is your father. If you want I can go with you to talk to him."

"No,no, it's fine, let me just rest here a bit, and then I'll talk to him." Said Sally.

Sally didn't know what her father wanted to talk to her about, but she was worried that it would involve what happen today, and how she passed out from fighting the robots. Sadly, she was right…


	14. act 9 point 5

_One day after the events of Act 9._

"Good morning Sally."

Sally woke up slowly. She looked around to see where the voice was coming from, and after remembering the events of the day before. Her father stood before her smiling. Sally then remembered what Amy said yesterday.

"Oh no…" thought Sally.

"Hey dad." She said smiling.

"Morning Sally, you feeling better?"

"Uh yeah. I'm feeling pretty fine, in fact I think I'll go take a walk and-"

"Not so fast." Said the king.

"Here it comes…" Sally though.

"Sally, I know this is going to upset you, but for your own safety I want you to stay back or stay away from the action whenever Eggman or some other enemy (father help me if there are more out there) attack us and let Sonic and our defense handle it."

"Come on dad!" Sally said upset.

"I'm sorry Sally, but I can't afford anything bad happening to you. I've told Sonic the situation and he agreed with me."

Sally was a bit taken back by this. She also felt betrayed as she remembered Sonic's promise to train her to fight the robots.

"Come on dad seriously? Isn't there anything I can do to make you reconsider?"

The kind though on it for a bit, stroking his chin as he did.

"There is one thing..."

Sally sat up.

"Near the mountains of the kingdom just on the border there is a dojo that teaches defense and karate. If you sign up for classes and learn some fighting and defense I may reconsider, and yes I will be checking in with the owner of the place to make sure your attending the classes if you choose to do this."

Sally sighed; she really didn't want to take classes at the dojo. From what she heard classes started at the crack of dawn, something that really wasn't Sally's cup of tea begin it has been a while since she last woke up early, and the earliest she had waken up was only around 8 or 9.

"Very well dad." She said.

"Thank you for understanding and I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose you." the kind said hugging Sally. Sally couldn't help but not blame her father, after all she was the daughter and assigned next queen of the acorn kingdom unless they changed government, which didn't look like it was going to change any time soon.

Later that afternoon Sally went up to see Sonic, not so happy at him.

"Oh hey sally!" said Sonic.

"Don't hey Sally me! Whatever happen to training me to fight these robots?"

"Look Sally, I'm sorry but we kind of need set up robots or dummies to help train you, and I'm not exactly sure I'm the best teacher. Besides that I couldn't say no to your dad, other than the fact that he's kind if you get hurt people are goanna blame me.

"Well forget what the people think!" said Sally.

"I hope that's not the case when your queen of this place."

Sally punched Sonic on the arm.

"I know we have a defense and all, but they don't stand a chance against the robots that Eggman and that ugly freak Naugus are sending out. It wouldn't hurt to maybe help you in case the going gets tough or there are too many robots to count charging at you."

"True, but it also wouldn't hurt if you didn't get injured causing everyone to blame and hate me again, including myself."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, I'm going up the mountain to sign up for the dojo defense and karate program."

"Well that's good, I'm sure there's a good teacher up there and all."

"Oh yeah, she's so good she's starting classes at the crack of dawn." Said Sally sarcastically.

"Oh."

"Yeah, "oh" is right. This class better be worth it too!"

Sally headed up to the mountain. To their credit, they gave a nice view of the village below. She made it to two wide white doors with 2 pink trees on the side of the door. She went to knock but before she could, a yellow cat with black hair wearing a kimono and flip flops stood before her.

"You must be Sally acorn, I've been expecting you." said the cat. "Come in if you would." She said.

Sally came in and looked around the dojo. It looked bigger on the inside, and was very quiet.

"So my father tells me you want to help out your friend Sonic the hedgehog fight off some robots, but he wants you to learn some self-defense and fighting."

"Yeah."

"Names Honey the cat" Honey said, sitting on the floor cross-legged. "This is my dojo, I've been teaching people karate for a while now."

"Well that's good."

"Yes It is. Now because you are the princess I will give this class to you for free, however if you are ever late it will cost you a fee."

"Oh come on, it's bad enough you start classes at the crack of dawn." Sally said frustrated.

"The early bird gets to learn self-defense so she can help her friends fight off robots." Honey said cheerfully.

"Besides, it's the least you can do since I am providing you with not only skills for self-defense but a CLEAN karate outfit.

"Very well, I'll come to class on time and try NOT to complain." Sally said.

"very good, and look, if you're worried about waking up, just go to bed earlier."

"Alright." Sally said getting up.

"Thank you for accepting me into your class Honey." Sally said shacking her hand.

"See you at 4 o clock sharp" Honey said.

Inside Sally was internally screaming.

 _The next day, at 3:45am_

Even with her going to bed early Sally still was pretty grumpy. The sun wasn't even up and here she was, the princess and daughter of the acorn kingdom getting up before both her father and mother, just to learn self-defense.

Sally walked out into the dark. It was a wired experience for her. The sky was turning a semi-dark blue color, and the kingdom was quiet. Not wanting to run into anyone who was up to no good or run late, Sally hurried to the mountain.

She arrived to the doors and knocked on them. Honey opened them.

"Wow, I'll give you credit, I though you weren't going to make it here on time."

Sally gave Honey a dirty look, things were already off to a good start for her.

Sally walked inside and got her karate outfit on. 3 other students looked at her judgingly.

"These are your peers" Honey the cat said. "There's Fiona fox, Shade the enchindna, and Miranda Wolf."

Miranda had grey fur, with black hair and purple strains here and there, Fiona fox had red fur with brown hair, and Shade had red quills standing up.

"So we hear your princess of the acorn kingdom down there…" Said Miranda.

"Now ladies, let's save the talk for the matt." Said Honey the cat, not wanting any fights to break out.

"Very well, but don't be surprised if we whip the floor with the princess here…" said Fiona, giving her a sinister look.

Sally wanted to keep her distance away from Fiona, but that was a bit hard to do. During their lessons Fiona would make it a priority to sit next to her on the matts, she would catch her staring at her from time to time, and finally, they had to fight each other.

"Just my luck…" said Sally.

"Begin!" said Honey the cat. Sally watched Fiona's feet carefully. She was new to this whole fighting thing.

"I hope she knows what she's getting herself into, Fiona is one of the most experienced fighters here." Whispered Shade.

Fiona quickly kicked towards Sally, who dodged it she then went for a punch, but Fiona grabbed her arm and tossed her. Sally fell, but quickly got up.

"I suppose I'll give you some points for that, I didn't really expect you to get back up after that princess…" said Fiona.

Sally went for a kick but was once again caught.

"Do you really want to know what happens next?" said Fiona with a sinister smile.

"N-no." Said Sally.

"Very well, you give up?" Said Fiona, tighten the grip she had on her ankle.

"yes…"

"Well, that looks like the end of that fight. Don't worry Sally, just keep coming to classes and I'll teach you everything you need to know to get better!" said Honey the cat.

Sally didn't really feel confident after the fight. She just wanted to go home and go back to sleep.

"What am I getting myself into?" she said to herself walking out of the dojo.

"See you tomorrow princess." Said Fiona, smirking at her sinisterly once more.

"As Long as you're in my classes I won't be looking forward to them…" Sally said walking back to her house.


	15. act 10

Tails didn't know where to go. He's sense of direction wasn't' that good in the area that was bigger then his small island. Nicole watched Tails.

"Alright, I think it's time for me to introduce myself to him." she said.

Tails started to look around until he saw heard someone.

"Hey!"

Tails turned around and saw the lynix girl, who looked sort of like the one he saw from the ocean. Either way, she was pretty looking.

"Uh…hi." Said Tails somewhat nervously.

"He must be as shy as I am…" Nicole thought.

"Hi, my names Nicole, what's yours?" Nicole said.

"Tails, Miles Tails Prower." Said Tails.

"Nice to meet you Tails, you seem lost." She said.

Tails found it a bit odd that she knew that but shook it off as her seeing the fox wonder around clueless for a while.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a friend."

"A wolf?"

Nicole instantly kicked herself. Now Tails had to raise an eyebrow. How would the lynx girl know who his wolf friend was? Tails wanted to bring up the mermaid event, but the situations was wired enough.

"Uh…how did you know about my wolf friend, whose name is Lupe by the way. " Tails said somewhat weirded out now.

"Uh, well…"

Just as Nicole, was about to answer, Tails suddenly heard to familiar voices.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here?"

Tails looked back and saw the trio of bad guys that came to the island.

"Oh no…"

Tails grabbed Nicoles hand and started running, but the trio chased after them. Bean started throwing bombs at them, which didn't help the situation.

"There some bad guys who came to my island and tried to take it over or something. I don't know much about 'em cause Lupe took care of them quickly."

One of Beans bombs almost hit the duo and caused them to get knocked to the side.

Nack walked over to Tails, who was alone.

"Strange, I could have sworn there was a lynx girl here?" he said.

Tails was surprised about Nicole begin gone, but he hoped that where ever she was she was getting help.

"Never the less, at least we have you here…" said Nack.

"What do you want?" said Tails, backing away from the trio that was moving closer to him.

"Revenge!" said Bark, cracking his knuckles.

"It appears that your friend Lupe isn't here…isn't that a shame?" said Nack.

"Indeed it is, but you know what else is a shame? That we never got that island! I mean come on now, that island was so cool!"

"Small, but cool, and because of this pipsqueak we lost our chance to get that island. So you know what? How about we make him pay!" Nack said cracking his fist.

"Come on guys, do we really need to fight?" said Tails, scared.

"Yes, now put 'em up or give up!" said Bean.

Tails quickly flew away from the trio.

"Good thing I can fly!" he said.

"Flying can't save you from my bombs!" Bean shouted up to Tails.

Bean started tossing bombs up to Tails, but with his Tail he flung them back at Bean. Bean got hit by the bombs. Black suit covered him, and he coughed up smoke.

"Now he's really done it!" said Bark. "No one hurts my pal Bean, even if he can be very annoying at times!"

"Hey!" said Bean.

Bark grabbed a bomb and tossed one right at Tails. The bomb hit Tails and knocked him down quickly.

"Gah!" he said as he fell.

Bark grabbed Tails and held him.

"I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time Pal!" said Nack. Just as he was about to hit Tails bright blue and red lights started flashing near them.

"Freeze! This is the police!"

"Shit!" said Nack.

They quickly started running as cop cars chased them away. Tails stood by with a smile on his face and relief. He was glad that the trio was gone.

"Serves them right!" he said.

"Hey"

Tails jumped a bit. Behind him was Nicole.

"Oh hey Nicole."

"Sorry if I scared you." she said somewhat embarrassed.

"It's ok. I'm glad that the police came."

"Yeah, I called them over. They said they were looking for the trio for a while now. "

"Not very hard to see that." Said Tails.

"And while over there, I found a little village."

Nicole pointed over to the Acorn village. It was pretty far back from the two. It looked peaceful though, and seemed like the best place to go instead of continuing to wonder.

"Glad you found this place Nicole." Tails said smiling.

"Me to! I hope the people there are nice."

"I'm sure they are. Come on!" said Tails holding Nicoles hand. Nicole blushed at this but went along with it.

 **Meanwhile**

The trio of bad guys continued to run from the cops, until the sirens suddenly stopped. Nack turned around confused and the cop car was suddenly gone.

"What the heck?"

"Where did the cop car go?" said Bark.

"Maybe it was a ghost cop car! OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo." Said Bean raising his hands in the air and acting like a zombie.

"Bean will you get real!" said Nack hitting him on the shoulder. "We've been set up! I don't know how they did it, but they made or showed a hologram of a police car to chase us away! MAN I AM REALLY HATING THAT KID!"

"Maybe it's best if we go back to robbing, it has been a while." Said Bean.

"Good point, and that village over there looks like the right place to start!" said Nack. What he didn't know though was it was the same village that Tails and Nicole were heading to, the acorn village…


	16. act 11

Eggman sat in his chair thinking and thinking. Metal Sonic seemed like an invention that would seal the deal with Sonic, but sadly this wasn't meant to be. Eggman didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to doubt his inventions.

Naugus was just as frustrated as Eggman was. He's been waiting a long time for revenge on the acorn kingdom, and sadly thanks to a spell the king casted on the village his magic wouldn't work there if he stepped foot in the village or even tried to send an attack from far away.

"Those damn villagers…" he said. Just then, he noticed a floating island. Naugus recognized the floating island as one that was in possession of the enchindna's.

"I wonder…" he thought.

On the same said island an enchindna named Knuckles stood by, watching the master emerald. The master emerald was what powered the island and was one of the most powerful emeralds out there in the world, hence why Knuckles wanted to protect it, along with the island. The only problem was…there weren't many enchindna out there.

It isn't exactly known what happen to the enchindna. Knuckles refuses to talk about it, and from what history could gather there was a conflict between two groups in the tribes that spiraled out of control.

Shade walked up to Knuckles on the island. She wore a green neckless that gained her access to teleportation to the island. It was the only way she could get there.

"What do you want…" Knuckles said looking at her angrily.

"Still watching this emerald?"

"Yeah. would be nice if you would help out…"

"Knuckles come on! I know what happen to the enchindna's was bad and you don't like to talk about it, but can you at least let this place go?"

Knuckles stood up.

"Let this place go? Really now? It's bad enough one of the only other enchindna's I know has the damn guts to say "screw the others let's break up the master emerald, hide the pieces, and move on from what happen to the tribes." Move on my ass Shade!"

"Well this is going well…" Shade said putting her face in her hand in frustration.

"Knuckles come on you must be going insane from isolation!"

"The only thing that's driving me insane is the fact that possibly the only other me out there wants to dich the last thing that we have after the war! And breaking up the emerald? Yeah, cause someone out there isn't going to possibly spend their whole life trying to find them and once succeeding cause dooms day for this world!"

"Well then we'll put it in a treasure chest in the deep ocean or something. Come on Knuckles please come down from this island. You and me used to have a thing, now you're driving yourself insane over an emerald that should have been broken to pieces a long time ago…"

Knuckles punched the ground hard, causing it to crack a bit. He then let out a deep breath and told Shade to go.

"Fine…" said Shade, trying to hold back tears. She then teleported away from the island.

"I'm sorry Shade, but this emerald means to much to me…" he said to himself.

After that, Naugus appeared on the island. Knuckles stood up and got defensive quickly.

"Now, now no need to get alarmed…" said Naugus.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing on my island!"

"My name is Naugus, and you are…"

"Knuckles…now get off my island." He said, still defensive and angry. Knuckles didn't trust Naugus one bit.

"I just thought I would help you out." Said Naugus. "I take it you are protecting that emerald back there."

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's a shame some emerald hunters are trying to steal it."

"Emerald hunters."

"Oh yes! You see that village down there…" said Naugus, pointing down to the acorn village.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That village looks nice, but it's full of nasty greedy people. Trust me, I used to be there, but I got kicked out because I was an ugly freak! Now two hunters named Sonic and Sally, they really want that emerald you have here."

"What?" said knuckles.

"Yes, they will do anything to get it. They have been looking for ages to get the emerald in their hands!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Knuckles said getting worked up.

"I suggest you strike first my dear Knuckles. I overheard them I did, their coming for the emerald…"

"I guess it's time to pay them a visit…" Knuckles said looking down at the village.

"Yes, do so Knuckles. I shall protect and watch you're emerald while you take your anger out on the village. Don't be afraid to cause as much damage as you can. One more thing, here's a picture of Sonic and Sally."

Naugus brought up a picture of Sonic and Sally. Knuckles looked at it closely.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to pay them a nice visit…" Knuckles said cracking his hands.

Knuckles flew down to the village. Naugus smiled looking at Knuckles flying down to the village.

"Mission complete." Naugus said, arriving back to Eggman's base.

"Great! I can't wait to watch the fireworks go off in the village. Shall we capture the master emerald now?"

"Not yet, let's give Knuckles a friendly approach, then when he lets his guard down, take it from him. Don't worry though, if all else falls and Sonic somehow gets to Knuckles, we take it!"

"Good, cause I've got a certain doom machine that could use it if it's as powerful as you say it is." Eggman said with a smile on his face.

Back at the village, Sally was walking back, exhausted and about to collapse.

"Hey Sally!" Sonic said.

"Hey…" Sally said.

"So how was the defense lessons?"

"Exhausting and tiring at the most…and Fiona kicked my butt again…" said Sally.

"This Fiona girl sounds like she's one hell of a fighter."

"Tell me about it."

Suddenly, a cart flew and smashed into the ground.

"What the heck?" Sonic said.

"Looks like Eggman has sent the robots out again…" Sally said annoyed.

"He just doesn't learn when to quit…"

Sonic and Sally ran over only to find that instead of a robot an enchindna was causing havoc.

"Well this is new…" Said Sonic.

The enchindna started tossing and breaking stuff like it was no one's business.

"How do you like it when everything gets taken away from you!" he said angrily.

"Alright hot head, what's the big idea?" said Sonic. Knuckles turned to Sonic and instantly jumped towards him, only to miss as sonic ran out of the way.

"Looks like someone needs anger management classes desperately!" said Sonic.

"I'll give you anger management!" said Knuckles, launching himself at Sonic once more. He missed again, this time with his fist getting stuck in the ground.

"Get em boys…" said Sonic to the guards. A group of the village guards tried to tackle knuckles, but he threw then all off.

"You two think you're greedy guards are going to stop me?"

"Says the one who's destroying everything…" Sonic said.

"What's your problem anyway?"

Knuckles tried to attack again but got spun dashed back by Sonic, landing in a watermelon cart.

"I hope you're planning on paying for those…" said the cart owner. Knuckles grabbed him and pushed him aside, then tossing the cart at Sally, only for Sonic to push her out of the way and take the hit.

"Serves you right…" said Knuckles. "My work here is done." He then ran back and glided to the island.

"Sonic? Sonic? Are you ok!" said Sally. To her relief, Sonic was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine…in pain…but fine." Said Sonic. "It will take a lot more than a watermelon cart to try and stop me."

"What the heck was with all of that?" said Sally.

"I think I can help…"

Sally and Sonic looked behind them. The source of the voice, Shade the enchindna…


	17. act 11 point 5

The Mobious Asylum may have not been as menacing looking as it sounded, but it was full of crazy mobions who were either greatly ill, or just needed a little help. This is where we would find our friend Geffory .

Geffory was a skunk who was sent to the asylum by his once girlfriend Hershey the cat, accusing him of trying to hurt himself. Geffory thought back on it.

 **Flashback**

Geffory: **looking concerned at Hershey** Hershey come on, I love you!

Hershey: Geffory I think you're losing it.

Geffory: Ok so what if I'm a little bit over protective! You're the one who cheated on me like 2 different times!

Hershey: look, I would love to tell you why, but I can't ok.

Geffory: Why? Why can't you! Why! **Slams hands on table, only for his fist to break through the glass hurting him. As this happens to police officers show up to the door**

Officer 1: We got a noise complaint at this location.

Hershey: **tears in her eyes** MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S TRYING TO HURT HIMSELF HELP!

Geffory: What? No! It's not what it looks like!

 **The officers grab Geffory and take him into the car, Geffory wobbling around trying to escape.**

Officer 1: Sir relax ok! We're going to get you help.

Geffory: HERSHEY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! HERSHEY!

 **Hershey with tears in her eyes waves goodbye at Geffory.**

 **Flashback ends.**

"I still can't believe she did that to me…" said Geffory.

"Talking to yourself again?" said Miranda the mouse.

"Seriously Miranda, will you get out of here!"

"You first lunatic!"

"Hey! That will be enough!" said Torres the bull. "Geffory stop trying to start trouble!"

"What! Come on she's the one who started i-"

"One more word and you're going into solitary confinement." Said Torres. Geffory hushed after that, with Miranda walking away sticking her tongue out at him.

"Damn bull…" Geffory said under his breath. This caught the bulls attention though. Torres turned around and opened the door furiously.

"Get up…" he said.

Geffory didn't get up. He refused to move.

"I SAID GET UP!" said Torres angrily.

Geffory still didn't move. Torres grabbed Geffory aggressively. That's when he snapped. Geffory kicked Torres in the stomach and started throwing fist at him. Sirens went off as Geffory, now foaming at the mouth and with a look of anger in his eyes, started throwing multiple punches at Torres.

"GET HIM OFF ME!" said Torres, trying to push Geffory off, but Geffory kept hitting him and even poked his eye out. Eventually two nurses grabbed Geffory and pulled him off Torres, who now had two black eyes.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"

The nurses carried Geffory off and into solitary conferment.

"Jokes on you ass holes, I actually like this place."

Geffory didn't mind solitary conferment. He hated the others with a burning passion and wouldn't mind some alone time, not to mention he had the choice to draw. He wasn't much of an artist, but it was better than nothing.

"Oh well Geffory, at least you can discuss your big plan to escape here."

Geffory started drawing a map of the asylum. Luckily, while there were cameras, there was only one as the other one broke. The only camera in the room was behind Geffory. He faced the side of the wall and started drawing and planning his escape.

"I don't care where I go, I just want to start a new life, and stay away from Hershey, or give her hell." He thought.

Back at the video camera room the two security guards watched over Geffory who was drawing.

"Well at least he's finding some good use out of the solitary conferment room."

"Well for all I care I hope he stays there." Said Torres with two stakes on his eyes. "That little basterd made a mistake attacking me."

"Come on Torres, don't do anything stupid ok. You know you're going to meet some crazy people in this place." Said one of the guards.

"That still doesn't mean I can't be mad at the fact that I got attacked."

"Just take the rest of the week off, trust me, taking a vacation will do you wonders." Said the other security guard.

"I mind as well stay, not like I can see thanks to that little shit head." Torres said.

The next day Geffory was allowed out of solitary but was kept under strict watch.

"Go figure they would…" said Geffory.

The guards would always look over Geffory every now and then, making sure he wasn't doing something stupid or crazy.

"Alright, looks like I have no choice but to do a chore."

Geffory walked up to one of the security guards.

"Hey, I was wondering…could I do the laundry?" Geffory asked.

"Really? You want to do the laundry?" Said the guard, double taking at Geffory's question.

"Yeah, I'd figure it would be something to redeem myself from yesterday's incident."

"Very well, you may do the laundry, but don't do anything crazy or there will be consequences." Said the guard. Geffory saluted him and then headed over to the laundry station.

Geffory started piling in the laundry, some of it extremely dirty and disgusting. After that, Geffory checked to see if any guards where watching. One guard was staring right at him, but turned his attention away as a fight broke out.

"Hey! Hey!" said the guard, trying to break the two fighters up. As the siren for more nurses went off, Geffory hoped down the shoot. To Geffory's relief, the room was empty.

"Good, now to leave before they realize I'm missing…" said Geffory.

Geffory headed out the exit door and started running towards the fences, only to hear someone shout his name.

"GEFFORY!" said Torres.

"Oh shit!." Said Geffory. He quickly ran towards the fence and started to clime it.

"If you think you're escaping this ward after what you did to me your wrong!" said Torres shouting angrily as he shook the fence, trying to make Geffory lose his balance.

"Not today you damn bull!"

Geffory continued to climb. Torres started doing the same and climbing the fence, only problem was he was too big to do so. The fence started to bend in and break.

"Got you!" said Torres, grabbing his Tail. The fence broke way just then, and Torres and Geffory fell. Torres landed right on his head, while Geffory landed on his feet. The fence came completely down and made it extremely easy for Geffory to escape.

"Thank you karma." Said Geffory. He then ran out and kept running. There was nothing but woods and not so many people around the asylum that was built in the middle of nowhere, only to prevent the worry that if anyone escape they would be in the city and causing havoc.

Geffory kept running, and kept running. Eventually he got tired and fell down, crawling.

"Oh man…I must have been running for ages now…" he said.

"I'm hungry, I'm tired, I'm lost…oh, there's a town."

Geffory got up and started running towards the Acorn village. He looked around at the people, who seemed nice, and didn't look at him like he was some sort of freak, even though he escaped from an asylum, they didn't know that, and hopefully wouldn't any time soon.

"whelp, I guess I can call this home. Time to start a new life…" said Geffory.

 **Meanwhile:**

Torres the bull woke up with his head pounding. He was in the hospital, and didn't really know what happened that sent him here.

"Hey you ok?" said one of the nurses from the ward, who paid him a visit.

"No, my head hurts like hell!"

"Well, take it easy. I hate to say but Geffory escaped."

"Geffory…"

Memories started flooding back to what happen before. As they played out, Torres got angry and tore the blankets up a bit.

"That little son of the-"

"Hey,hey, no, ok, don't get yourself worked up. We got this ok Torres? Now you rest, and don't get yourself worked up. The doctors were talking about you having high blood pressure, and that's not very healthy."

Torres couldn't help but be mad though. He hated the fact that the little pipsqueak known as Geffory had escaped and got the last laugh, beating him up and escaping from him.

"If it's the last thing I do…I will get my hands on you Geffory, where ever you are…you better be praying we don't met again…"


	18. act 12

"Shade…" Sally said.

"I take it you two know each other?" Sonic said.

"She's in my defense class." Said Sally.

"I also know Knuckles as well. I'm sorry he did this to the village, he's been in a poor state of mind lately." She said.

"He must be with the tempertandum he threw." Said Sonic.

"He's been isolated on that floating island. I've been trying to get him to abandon it, but he doesn't want to as it's the last relic of the enchindna species."

"I did some reading up on the enchindna. Most of them disappeared after the civil war they had." Said Sally.

"Before that, there was another war that had caused the enchindna to retreat to the island. With the power of the master emerald it floats, however, the same master emerald can be very dangerous in the wrong hands. I've tried to tell him to split it apart and hide the pieces, but he doesn't want to leave the island."

"I can't help but wonder if Nugus and Eggman are up to this."

"I wouldn't rule it out…" said Sally.

"Eggman and who?" said Shade.

"It's a long story. Do you have any way to get to the island?"

"Well, there is one way." Said Shade. She pulled out her neckless from her shirt.

"Let me talk to him first, then I'll get you guys to come."

"Good idea." Said Sally.

Shade pressed on the neckless and transported to the island. Knuckles was there, and immediately went over to Shade.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you attack that town down there." Said Shade.

"Why is it any business to you!"

Shade was getting fed up with Knuckles. He was unreasonable before, but this was getting to much for her.

"Knuckles what the hell is wrong with you! It's one thing to want to protect this emerald by yourself, but it's another to go attack towns for no reason."

Knuckles ignored Shade. He walked back to the emerald, only to be knocked down by a spin dash.

"Sorry Knuckles, but I needed to knock some sense into you…" said Sonic.

Knuckles turned around shocked and confused.

"You…what the hell are you doing here?" said Knuckles.

"Your friend brought me up here…" said Sonic. "Now I'm not going to hurt you, only if you listen to me. I'm not the bad guy here."

"YES YOU ARE!" said knuckles throwing a punch at Sonic. Knuckles continued to throw punches at Sonic, beyond raged as Sally and Shade could only watch it go down.

"I'VE LOST MY PEOPLE, MY FRIENDS, AND EVERYTHING I LOVED!" said Knuckles. "I REFUSE TO LET YOU TAKE ANYTHING ELSE AWAY FROM ME!'

Knuckles threw punches left and right quickly, with Sonic dodging all of them just as quickly, before speeding on top of a Stone wall.

"I'm not here to take away anything from you Knuckles, I just want to set things straight, whatever you've been told isn't true!"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Knuckles speared though the stone wall knocked it down. He then panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Got everything out of your system now?" said Sonic right behind Knuckles.

Knuckles turned around and looked shocked to see Sonic still standing there tall.

"WHY WON'T YOU GO AWAY!" Knuckles shouted.

"Why won't you just listen? Who told you to attack our town and why? Was it Eggman? Was it Naugus?"

Knuckles paused for a second.

"Naugus? How do you know Naugus?"

"He's not who he says he is." Said Sally Acorn. "We're not treasure hunters, we're just a small village that wants piece and to not be attacked like we were back then by him."

Knuckles seemed very confused at this point, he didn't understand what exactly was going on, or why. He was speechless with confusion.

Later that day when Knuckles calmed down, Sally showed him the book that contained the info on the attack by Naugus, along with some pictures.

Back at Eggman's base however, Naugus watched.

"Well, what are you waiting for Naugus?" Eggman said.

"The right moment" he said with a grin.

Sally finished showing Knuckles the book. Knuckles held his head in confusion.

"I don't know what to believe anymore…" said Knuckles.

"Knuckles, please let me destroy the master emeraldl for you." Shade said pleading to Knuckles. "This incident shows that you need to get off this island and be around people. This isolation has to stop…"

Just when Knuckles was about to say something, Naugus appeared once more.

"Don't listen to them Knuckles, you know there just trying to trick you." said Naugus.

Sonic tried to spin dash Naugus, only to be blown away by Naugus magic.

"What's wrong Sonic? Trying to shut up the truth?" said Naugus.

"Don't listen to him Knuckles! He's just trying to trick you!" said Shade. Sally tried attacking Naugus but she was pushed back once more by the magic, and landed on Sonic.

"Listen to me Knuckles, Shade just wants you to destroy the emerald. She doesn't care about you're people."

"Wait a minute…how do you know about that…" said Knuckles.

"Yeah, I've never met you before in my life!" said Shade.

"Uh…well…you see…"

Before he could say anything, Naugus took a huge hit from Knuckles, knocking him almost off the island.

"K-k-knuckles, why are you?"

"You tricked me…you made me hurt all those people down there and destroy their village…now I'm going to hurt you!"

Knuckles almost punched Naugus before he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Knuckles headed over to the master emerald and letting out a loud scream busted it up before collapsing. Shade came over to his aid.

"It's ok Knuckles…" said Shade hugging him tightly.

"It doesn't feel like it…" said Knuckles. "The people down there probably hate me because I let the same wizard that destroyed their village get to me…"

"It will be alright Knuckles, Shade will handle the emeralds, and I'll explain to the people everything that happened. For now can we get you off this island and back into society?"

"very well…" said Knuckles getting up and dusting himself off. "Let's hurry, the island will fall any second now…"

Back at Eggman's fort, Eggman greeted Naugus with crossed arms.

"Way to go Naugus."

"Oh come on Eggman, I thought I had them, and besides, there is another enchindna out there…"

"Where?"

Naugus put on a big evil smile that made eggman back up a bit. He always got freaked out when Naugus did that.

"Let me tell you about the special zone…" said Naugus.


	19. act 12 point 5

Nack, Bark, and Bean looked around the Kingdom. They acted as normal as they could, which in at least Beans case was hard to do.

"Look at all this stuff…" said Bean. "it's goanna be great when we steal all of i-"

Nack covered Beans mouth and then took him into an alleyway.

"Listen up Bean, this is a new town that doesn't know anything about us, we have a chance to steal and do these crimes without begin that well known…" he hissed.

"We can take stuff at night and people won't know who to look for, they may even attack themselves or accuses each other." Said Bark.

"But not if you give us away Bean! If there's just one hint that we're up to no good we'll be getting run out of another place if we're not arrested."

"Sorry I can't help." Bean said.

"Neither can I but you have to control yourself Bean. We'll strike at night tonight." Said Nack. "We'll do some more stores after that, but make sure that we do completely random stores all over this place, got it?"

Bean and Bark nodded.

"Good."

"Why have it random stores though?" said Bean.

"Because it's easier to get caught if you go in a pattern." Said Nack.

"Good point." Bark said.

Meanwhile, Tails and Nicole were living in Acorn flat apartments. The rent was free which was a good thing as both didn't know where to look for a job.

"Sorry Nicole, but I'm not exactly an expert in jobs."

"Hey neither am I. I will say this apartment looks nice for begin free…" she said looking around it. The apartment was 2 bedrooms, had at least 1 tv and one bathroom, along with a kitchen that was small, but not too small.

"To thing I started out begin a loner, now here I am in a house living with a friend." Said Nicole.

"Yeah." said Tails.

The two ate a sandwich Tails made then decided to go out and look around the village to see what it was all about and to know more about it.

"I'll give this town credit, it looks pretty nice…" said Nicole.

"Yeah, a nice little peaceful village…hopefully the people are just as nice."

After Tails finished that sentence Nicole pulled Tails aside and into and behind a cart.

"What's wrong?" asked Tails.

Tails saw the all too familiar Nack, Bean, and Bark that had tried attacking him on the island and when he first met Nicole. Tails couldn't help but feel somewhat frustrated that they were here.

"Great…once again fate has decided to make us run into these clowns again."

"I think it's best we keep an eye on them Tails, I have a funny feeling they made be up to no good." said Nicole.

"Good idea, and better yet maybe we can get them turned into the authorities once and for all."

As Tails slowly followed the trio, Nicole looked around. She saw a camera in the window. With no one around, she used her powers to copy the camera and past it out into her hand. She then quickly walked off before anyone noticed.

Nicole caught up to Tails.

"I found a camera thrown out in the alleyway, it might not be the best but at the least it does work."

"Good." said Tails, "we can use this as evidence that there up to no good."

Tails and Nicole followed them into a bakery. They hid behind an large stack of cookies and listened into the trio.

"This is the place, here tonight at 8, got it." said Nack in a whisper.

"Sure thing boss, and great idea. Look at all these snacks." Said Bean.

The trio left quickly. Tails and Nicole nodded to each other.

"8 o clock…let's be there and catch these thief's." Tails said.

 **8 o clock that night**

Tails and Nicole showed up to the bakery that the trio of thugs promised to steal from, and were not disappointed. The trio were already well into the robbery, stealing money and eating cake and other goodies. Tails took a quick picture of it.

"What was that…" said Bark slowly putting his cake down and looking outside the window.

"I saw it too…" said Nack.

"I don't know what it was…but it had two Tails…" said Bean.

Nack looked back outside the window to see Tails and Nicole running.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he said running out of the bakery. The other two followed along running after Tails.

Tails and Nicole took a rest in an alleyway.

"You got the picture?" asked Nicole.

"Yep, it's as clear as day them…" said Tails.

"Thanks for the picture mate" said Nack, who surprised Tails and Nicole. Nack was right behind the two, and Bean and Bark were right behind them. The alleyway was not very wide, and there was a brick wall that prevented the two from going anywhere.

"Mind if we see it?" said Bean.

"No way…" said Tails.

"I'd suggest you hand it over tails, there's nowhere for you or your little friend to go…" said Nack stepping closer.

Tails whispered in Nicole's ear to hold his hand tightly.

"Alright Nack…here it is…" said Tails. He tossed up the camera and flew up, catching it and then flying off.

"OH COME ON!" said Nack.

"I'll give him credit, that was a pretty nice trick…" said Bean, only to get hit on the head by Bark.

Tails flew up and around the city looking for the police department. Nack, Bean, and Bark chased after Tails, keeping track on him from the sky.

"You've been a pain in my you-know-what for too long brat!"

Tails finally landed down, but as soon as he did Bark speared him, knocking the camera out of his hands. Nicole grabbed it and tried to head inside but Bean stopped her.

"Going somewhere?" he said holding a bomb.

Bark held tails arms, restraining them. Nack slowly approached Tails.

"Now listen here buddy…you're going to be a nice little fox and delete that picture, and we promise to not blow you sky high…got it!"

"Or, you could pick on someone your own size!"

Sonic stood with his arms crossed looking at the trio.

"what do you want?"

"You to let him go pal!"

"How about no."

"Very well then…"

Sonic spin dashed right into Nack, sending him flying into Bean who dropped the bomb. Nicole caught and defused it. While this happened, Bark let go of Tails and tried to attack Sonic, only to be spun dash into Bark, sending him flying on top of the three.

"Will you all get off of me!"

A security guard came out to see what was going on, and Tails showed him the picture.

"Thanks kid." said the guard. He then called for back-up which came quickly and arrested the trio.

"Oh come on!" said Nack.

"So much for a great start." Said Bean.

"Looks like we're blasting off again." said Bark.

"Wrong show you idiot!" Nack said kicking Bark.

Tails turned to Sonic.

"Thanks for the help, names Tails, and this is my friend Nicole."

"Names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Nice to meet you, we just got here." Said Nicole.

"Then I'll tell you what, how about you guys hang out with me and my friend Sally, she's princess of the kingdom." Said Sonic.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Said Tails.

"I'll say." Nicole responded.

"Meet me at the town fountain." Said Sonic, handing him a map so Tails and Nicole knew where to go.

"Thanks again." Tails said waving goodbye to Sonic. Tails and Nicole walked back to their apartment.

"what an exciting day." Said Tails.

"Yeah, I'm glad we stopped those guys and I hope the princess is nice." Said Nicole.

"I'm sure she is." Said Tails. "Anyway, I'm going to get to bed, see you in the morning Nicole."

Tails got into bed and fell asleep sound fully, exhausted by all that happen that day, while begin proud of himself of taking out the bad guys that had been bothering him since the first time he met them back on the island.

"If only I knew where Lupe was…" he said, remembering the wolf girl he met on the island, and was separated by thanks to the pirates and wolf general.

"Where ever you are Lupe…I hope you're ok…"


	20. act 13

Though he didn't want to, Knuckles helped try to fix up the village after his little rampage. He though it would be a nice thing to do and felt really bad for begin tricked and going on a rampage.

"How's work coming along?" Sonic said with Tails and Nicole following behind.

"Well, it might be hot and a pain, but it's better than begin hated for some stupid mistake."

Knuckles then noticed Tails and Nicole behind him.

"Uh, who are those two?"

"Oh, these guys? Their Tails and Nicole, they just moved into the village yesterday and they beat down on some thugs." Said Sonic.

"Hey, nice to meet you." said Tails.

"Nice to meet you two too. Names Knuckles."

"Or as I like to call him sometimes, Knuckle head."

Knuckles hit Sonic with a piece of wood.

"Seriously Sonic?"

"Oh come on Knuckles, can't you take a joke every now and then?"

"Not when I kind of have to fix what I messed up because of Naugus tricking me."

"Who's Naugus?" asked Nicole.

"It's a long story." Sonic said.

"Oh. Ok, well me and Nicole are gonna look around the village some more, you wanna come?"

"I'd love to but I want to keep an eye on Knuckle head here."

Knuckles gave Sonic an angry look. Tails and Nicole walked off. Surprisingly the village was a bit quite, which was no skin off Knuckles nose begin that he didn't want to get yelled at along with deal with dirty looks from the village people.

Knuckles continued to try to hammer some wood together.

"You know it would be nice if you tried to lighten up…" said Sonic.

"Kind of hard to do when the last of my people's island is under sea now, and the master emerald out there where I even don't know."

"Hey at least you can socialize finally."

"With a bunch of people who probably hate me? yeah, I'm really going to be able to start new."

Just as Sonic was about to say something, a TV appeared out of nowhere and sucked the two in.

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sonic and Knuckles woke up with their heads pounding and dizzy. The two looked around, and where they were looked like it came straight out of a fever dream. The sky if they can even call it that was sort of purplish pink, there wasn't really a ground below them, and things like telephone and paper or rings floated around.

"Please tell me this is a dream…" said Knuckles.

"I have a feeling it is." Said Sonic.

"Well, well, well."

Knuckles couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was another echidna stood in front of him, a female with pink hair and a green shirt on.

"An echidna…" said Knuckles.

"A pissed off one at that! I heard what happen to the island you basterd!"

"Ok I'm ready to wake up now…"

"I don't think so…"

Behind Knuckles and Sonic was a crocodile with boots and headphones on.

"Who the heck are you?" said Knuckles.

"Names victor, that's Julie-Su." Said Victor pointing at her. "We have a bone to pick with you punks." Victor growled looking at the two angrily. If looks could kill, Sonic and Knuckles would be dead in a second.

"And so do I…"

Sonic and Knuckles let out a scream and jumped back when they saw a purple chameleon appear out of nowhere.

"Names espio…"

A bee then flew down almost hitting the duo.

"Name is Charmy."

A giant column rose up and on top of it was an armadillo, who jumped down in front of the two.

"Names Mighty, we are the guardians of the special zone…also known as the chotixs…"

"The special zone?" Knuckles looked at Sonic confused.

"Never heard of it." Sonic said shrugging.

"A little birdy told us that you two wanted chaos emeralds all to yourselves so you could suck all the energy out of this zone…" said Julie-Su.

"By any chance would that birdy happen to be named Doctor Eggman? Or Naugus?" said Sonic raising his finger up.

"What's it to ya!" Charmy said.

Knuckles brought Sonic close and started whispering in his ear.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well I would like to fight them but I think we'll just run…"

Knuckles gave Sonic a look, but then dashed off with Sonic taking the lead in front of him. The choatixs just stood there with their arms crossed, still giving the same menacing looks as before.

The tv from before stood before them.

"Now's are chance!" said Sonic.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

Sonic and Knuckles tripped over each other in shock and surprise. The TV had a mouth and eyes on a blue screen.

"W-w-what the?" Sonic said confused and scared.

"The name is TJ-5000. I am the computer guardian of this zone. After what I've heard from you two your sadly mistaken if you think you're going to be going back to the acorn kingdom."

Knuckles and Sonic backed up only to bump into the choatixs.

"And after all, what's the rush? Isn't this the zone you oh so badly want to drain of all its power?" said Lara-Su.

"Come on guys, just let us go we didn't do anything?"

"No we insist…" Lara-Su said as the choatixs took a step closer to Sonic and Knuckles.

"THERE'S NO WHERE FOR YOU TO RUN!" said TJ-5000 in a booming voice. Dispute this, Sonic and Knuckles ran anyway, away from the Choatixs.

"Where are we gonna run to?" said Knuckles somewhat in a panic.

"Anywhere that's away from them! I would suggest fighting them but we're out numbered and I think they know this place better than us."

"What gave it away the fact that they just said it!"

While Sonic and Knuckles ran, Eggman and Naugus sat back and laughed as they watched from Eggman's base.

"Well some hero you are Sonic? Finally got some common sense and decided not to try to go up against the numbers?" Eggman said.

"I'll give the special zone credit, it may be wired and strange, but it's guardians have these guys on the ropes!"

Sonic and Knuckles continued to run, both of them dodging Charmy's stinger.

"Fight like the men you are!" he said buzzing all around them, Sonic tried to swat at him but he was too fast.

Finally, Knuckles grabbed him by the stinger and tossed him back at the choatixs. A door then appeared in the far distance.

"I don't know where that door leads, but if it can get us away from them I'll take it!" Knuckles said.

Charmy got up angry and stormed at the two. Sonic and Knuckles opened it and got inside quickly. Charmy's stinger went right through the door.

"That was a close call…" said Sonic.

"Tell me about it…" said Knuckles.

Sonic looked before them and saw they were in a ball pit.

"Hey it could be worse…" said Sonic shrugging.

"Come on, let's get out of here before they come…"

On the other side, Victor slowly pulled charmy out of the door.

"Thanks." Charmy said.

"Don't worry Charmy, we're not going to let those freaks out of our site." Said Julie-Su. "I especially have a bone to pick with that echidna…"


	21. act 14

Sonic and Knuckles continued though the ball pit.

"Like I said it could be worse." Said sonic treading though the pit.

"I still suggest we try to find a way out of here. I don't know much about this zone, and at this point I really don't wanna." Knuckles said pushing balls to the side.

"Try as you might but you're not leaving here alive…" said TJ-5000, appearing on a screen above the ball pit to the left.

"You again…" knuckles said.

"Why can't you just let us explain ourselves!" said Sonic.

"Why? So you can try to talk your way out of trouble you know you're in!"

"No! So you can hear the truth!"

All the sudden Julie-Su came out of seemingly nowhere and hit knuckles from behind. She then kicked Sonic right in the face, sending him flying into the ball pit.

"Why the hell are you attacking me of all people!"

"Because I saw with my own eyes you and that other echidna give up the island and destroy the master emerald!" she shouted angrily, throwing punches that Knuckles did her best to dodge.

"I had no other choice, I was going crazy on that island!"

"And I'm going crazy at the fact that someone out there could search and find all those master emeralds and whip out a whole freaken world!" said Julie-Su.

She put Knuckles in a chock hold, which was only broken up by Sonic spin dashing her.

"Thanks…" said Knuckles.

Sonic and Knuckles treaded though the ball pit, only to be stopped once more by Julie-Su. She pounced on Knuckles and Sonic.

"You just don't give up to you!" said Knuckles trying to push her off.

Victor shoulder tackled Sonic, causing him to throw back into a wall.

"I hope you're ready for a beat down blue, NO ONE HURTS JULIE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Espio threw ninja stars at Sonic, who found himself pinned up by his arms and legs.

"Now where are you going to go?" said Espio. Julie-Su tossed Knuckles to Victor who held his arms behind his back.

"You're gonna get it now…" said Julie-Su.

"Let me go! This is all a big misunderstanding alright! Eggman set you up!"

Julie-Su sent a strong punch to Knuckles that hit him right in the stomach.

"EGGMAN DIDN'T AGREE TO DESTROY THE MASTER EMERALD!"

Julie sent anther punch.

"EGGMAN DIDN'T LISTEN TO SOME LAZY SOB WHO WOULDN'T EVEN HELP OUT!"

Jule was backing up to throw another punch.

"and eggman isn't going to be the reason why you're not going to leave this zone alive!"

Just as Julie was about to throw a punch, Sonic spun dashed her back into the ball pit. He then quickly knocked Charmy into Espio. Victor let go of Knuckles and looked around angry.

"WHERE ARE YOU HEDGEHOG! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Victor said. His fist were up and he was looking all over the place to try to find out where the hedgehog could be.

Catching him by surprise, Sonic grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. He then jumped up and grabbed Knuckles.

"Come on Knuckle head, let's get out of here…" Sonic said.

Knuckles and Sonic ran though anther door, heading into a white room. TJ appeared in front of them.

"Which part of "you're not getting out of here alive" do you not understand!" he said sending balls flying there way. The balls were all different colors, but once hitting the ground exploded causing Sonic and Knuckles to try to dodge them quickly.

"And which part of we're innocent do YOU not understand?" Sonic responded back, spin dashing one ball right into TJ's screen, causing it to explode and break.

Sonic and Knuckles went through anther door only to find themselves in a giant pin ball machine.

"How about a game of pin ball before you go?" said Charmy. He pulled back the large button and sent the giant pin ball up and there way. Sonic and Knuckles tried to dodge it the best they could, but the ball would move around quickly bouncing all around the bumpers.

"Because this zone doesn't have enough crazy things in it…" Knuckles said.

The ball headed his way.

"Looks like it's game over!" said Charmy.

"I don't think so!"

Knuckles punched the ball. At first it sent him back a bit, his shoes screeching on the floor. Finally, Knuckles stopped the ball, and sent it flying up and right towards Charmy, who barely dodged it.

"Way to break my favorite game you bully!"

Knuckles and Sonic ran towards anther door just up the pinball machine. They final saw anther door that said "Acorn kingdom."

"I really am tempted but I have a feeling it's a trap." Said Sonic.

"Only one way to find out…" said Knuckles. Knuckles opened the door and indeed it was. A net dropped on Knuckles and out popped Julie-Su.

Sonic tried to save Knuckles but a net fell on him as well.

"Finally…" said Julie-Su.

"You're insane…" said Knuckles.

"I'm insane? Really now…" Julie-Su said crossing her arms. She then grabbed Knuckles by the chest and lifted him up close to her face. Her eyes filled with insanity and rage.

"You're going to pay…"

Knuckles tried to push her off but as soon as he did a sharp pain went right though his body. He was begin shocked.

"Ever since I saw what you did to that island I've wanted to get my hands on you…AND STRANGLE YOU!" She said angrily.

"This is all a misunderstanding ok…Please…" said Knuckles, at his wits end and in tears almost. Knuckles was nothing but frustrated. He just wanted out of this zone, but everywhere he turned the choatix's where there to greet them and try to stop them from going anywhere.

"Oh poor, poor Knuckles…" said Julie-Su putting his cheek in her hand. "You think you're upset? Just look at me!" she then said, turning her hold into a slap.

"How was I supposed to know you were here anyway?" said Knuckles.

Julie-Su didn't respond and dragged him and Sonic's net near a cliff. The pit was dark and looked to be a long, long, long way down.

"I'm afraid this is the end…dear friends…"

Just as Julie pushed them a bit closer, Sonic grabbed a pair of scissors that were floating around and cut the net. He then spun dashed out and knocked Jule-Su down.

"Thanks Sonic." Knuckles said as he was released from the net.

Sonic and Knuckles then continued to run, until they saw a bunch of screens up ahead. All of them had different locations on them, one of them begin the acorn kingdom.

"Now's are chance!" said Sonic.

"Oh no you don't!" TJ! SHUT DOWN THE TRANSPORTER!" Julie-Su shouted.

"I'm right on it!"

The screens started going off, Knuckles and Sonic ran faster. Just when they thought they weren't going to make it, the two jumped into the acorn village screen, and plopped back onto the ground where they were before they got sucked in.

"DAMN IT!" shouted Julie-Su, smashing the ground with her fist.

Knuckles and Sonic gasped for air as they laid down on the ground looking up.

"Thank mobious we made it back…" said Knuckles.

"Hey, you two ok?" said Tails coming over to Sonic and Knuckles.

"Not really. We just spent half the day in some place called the special zone…" said Knuckles sitting up.

"Really? Cause if I'm correct you two have only been gone for like 5 minutes." Said Nicole.

Sonic and Knuckles didn't know what to say to that. They just looked at each other confused.

"Well…I don't know what that was all about but I hope to never go back there again." said Sonic.

Back at the special zone Julie-Su looked at the ground, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I failed you Julie-Su" said TJ-5000.

"No, no, it's fine." Julie-Su said rubbing her eyes a bit. "You did a good job."

"Trust me Julie-Su, I'm all on board with you getting revenge on this guy. I know how much the island meant to you."

"same here…" said Charmy.

"Julie-Su looked back and saw the choatix standing tall. She went over and hugged them. The group gave her a group hug, patting her on the back.

"It's ok Julie-Su, we'll get 'em." Said Espio.

"Thanks guys, you all did great. As much as I'd like to go after them, I think we should regroup a bit and learn more about them if we can."

"Great idea, it's always wise to learn about our enemies weakness." Said Espio.

Julie-Su smiled. She was glad she had her team with her. Back at Mobious, Knuckles looked up wondering about her.

"Damn it Julie-Su, I wish you could be on our side…" he said looking up. Knuckles meant everything he said, but sadly it looked like it was just him and Shade for the moment.


	22. act 15

Tails walked around outside of the village a bit. There wasn't really much to see however. High grass and trees here and there were all there were to see.

"Not much to see out here sadly."

Tails walked around a bit, looking out for any robots that would come from Eggman's army. Just then, a green portal opened up.

"What the?"

Tails slowly walked up to the portal.

"Tails…we need you…" said the voice.

Tails didn't want to go in, but sadly, the portal started sucking him into itself.

Tails woke up on the ground, his head pounding. Standing above him was a fox in a blue robe, he was pretty tall and stood over the fox with a smile.

"Hello chosen one!" said the fox.

"Chosen one?" said Tails.

The fox grabbed Tails hand and pulled him up.

"Yes, you are Tails the fox aren't you?" said the old fox.

"Uh…yeah." said Tails.

"He must be confused." Said anther tall and old fox. He wore a red robe and was just as tall as the other fox in the robe.

"We are the kings of the nameless zone, where you come from."

"You mean…this is my home?"

The two walked to a cave that was dark. The one in red got a torch and showed Tails the drawings on the walls. On them, it showed a fox with 2 Tails who had a caption under it that said:

"The one with two Tails, is the chosen one who will save us all in the end."

"That fox has two Tails…"

"just like you." said the fox in the blue robe.

"So…I'm really the chosen one."

"There are no other two tailed foxes in the land, I hate to say. You're the only one in existence that has ever been recorded." Said the fox in the blue robe.

"My name is Gerald, and this is Hance." The fox in Blue said, pointing to the fox in red.

"We are the two wisest people in this land, and we are glad we have finally found you Tails." Hance said.

"How did you guys find me anyway?"

"Well, we've been trying to find you for a while now. Eventually, when you made your way to the acorn kingdom, we finally found you, as it's a spot our ancestors are familiar with, as they used to travel in that location from time to time."

"So you guys know anything about my past or…parents." Said tails who couldn't help but bring up the question.

"Come, let us chat…" said Gerald.

Tails and Gerald walked to a local café. People would look in Tails direction in disbelief and surprise, some would clap and high five the fox. The village of the nameless zone wasn't that bad. The houses were like those of the Acorn village, simple and cozy looking.

The trio sat down and Tails ordered a burger, which was on the house.

"Back when you were a baby, you had something special about you." Gerald started. "We don't know how or why, but you had somehow had two tails. This took many of us by surprise in the village, especially when you used them to fly."

"As for your parents, here they are."

Hance showed Tails a picture of his parents. One was a tall male who wore a sort of army suit with green on it and a badge, the other was a female fox that wore a green dress as well.

"Eric and Amber prowler…we don't know what happen to them, but dispute your two tails they gave you all your love."

Tails studied the pictures. He tried to remember them, but the memory wasn't there.

"Then one day, you disappeared, along with them…"

"Well, I do remember staying at an island for a while now…I don't exactly know its name, I just know it was really small." Said Tails.

"How interesting, if only we knew more about what happen before or what had caused you to go there." Said Gerald.

Tails continued to tell about his adventures, including how he stopped a group of bad guys and faced off with pirates and what not. Gerald and Hance couldn't help but look in amazement, as they were happy and impressed by all the chosen one had done.

"I'm impressed by all you've accomplished…" said Gerald.

"One question remains though…are you going to stay here?"

Tails was a bit caught off guard by this question. He wanted to say yes, but at the same time he did make quite a few friends back where he was at, and he didn't want to just go missing one day like he apparently did in the nameless zone.

"I'd love to guys, but I'd like to go home. I have friends back there that I don't want to have worry about me…" Tails said.

"It's fine chosen one. Just promise us to visit every now in then, especially when we need your help." Said Gerald with a smile on his face.

"Sure thing! I promise."

The portal once again opened and Tails waved goodbye to the two, and found himself back outside of the acorn village. Tails started walking back, only to be caught off guard by Sonic.

"Well there you are!" said Sonic.

"Sorry…I was out exploring."

"Well, I'm glad your back, I thought that portal that had taken me to the special zone had gotten you too…" Sonic said.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that…" Tails said. Tails wanted to talk to Sonic about his experience in the nameless zone, but at the same time he wasn't sure if anyone was going to believe him. Sure it could be possible since something similar happen to Sonic just a couple of days before, but Tails still didn't want to worry Sonic.

Back in the namless zone, trouble seemed to be brewing.

"Well well, so the chosen one has made a return to his home…sure is a shame that we have to take it away from him, and all those poor other saps who took us out in the first place…"


	23. act 16

Sally once again headed up the hill to her classes. She got used to waking up early in the morning to go to them, but was hoping that they were going to be ending soon.

"I cannot wait to sleep in a little bit once again…"

Sally entered and the others were there.

"Glad to see you made it!" said Honey. "Today, you will be going one on one with Fiona." Honey said with a smile.

"You got to be kidding me…" said Sally.

"Afraid not princess…" Fiona said walking over to her. "You will be facing me. Don't worry, I'll try to go easy on you…"she said.

Sally really didn't want to fight Fiona. While she was getting better, as far as she knew and saw, Fiona hadn't been beaten once.

"Good Luck, you're gonna need it…" said Shade.

"yeah, no kidding…" said Sally.

She stood in the fighting circle, Fiona joined her.

"Ready princess?" she asked already in a fighting stance.

Sally answered back by getting in her own fighting stance. Fiona pounced towards Sally, but she jumped out of the way at the last second. She went for a punch but it was blocked by Fiona, who responded back with a hard punch to the gut.

"Hope I didn't hurt you now princess…" said Fiona.

Sally responded back with a kick to Fiona's leg. Fiona tried kicking back but Sally jumped out of the way.

"Focus Sally, you can beat her…" thought Sally.

Fiona went for a punch but Sally blocked it and punched back. They repeated this for a couple of times before Fiona went for a kick, only to be knocked down by Sally with a sweap.

"And that's it! Sally won!"

Shade and Miranda couldn't believe their eyes. They were surprised that Sally could have somehow pulled something like that off.

"You beat her…I don't believe it…" said Miranda.

Sally got up smiling.

"I guess all that training really did pay off."

"Well that certainly proved it!' said Honey the cat. Fiona was still on the ground upset by what had just happen. She eventually got up.

"She alright?"

"She seems to be a bit upset, I'd give her space, on a side note, since you beat one of my best students, I'll give you a week off." Honey said with a smile.

"Thanks." Said Sally.

Sally walked out of the dojo happy at the events that had just taken place. She was glad to finally get a break from the self-defense program that would also take a lot out of her at times.

Just leaving the dojo was Fiona fox, who was pretty upset at the fact that she had lost to Sally. She walked back to her home which was on the far west of the acorn village, near the trees and forest that exited the village.

"Of all the people to lose to, it had to be the pretty little princess…well, how about I go visit her side of the village and do some exploring…" she said with a smirk.

Sally reported back to Sonic the good news of what just happen.

"Well I'll have to give you major props for that victory. She sounds like a really skilled fighter."

"I don't know how I did it, but I'm glad it earned me a week off. Now I can rest a bit." Said Sally.

"Any nice burger places around here? I think this news calls for a victory."

Sonic and Sally entered a nice little restaurant and order themselves food. While this was happening, Fiona fox walked around the village.

"Go figure she would live in a good part of the acorn kingdom." She scoffed.

While it wasn't bad, the area that Fiona lived in wasn't great either. There were barely any villages, the nearest doctor place was where Sally lived, and tall grass would accompany the trees.

Sally looked out the window and saw Fiona.

"Uh oh…"

"What?" Sonic said. "Eggman's robots back?"

"No, it's nothing." Said Sally.

Fiona didn't see her, and continued to look around the village. She eventually found a fountain where a fox with two tails sat laid back relaxing.

"Hmmm, anther fox huh?" said Fiona.

Fiona walked over to the fox, her shadow over the fox.

"Huh? Ahhh!"

Tails was surprised and fell into the fountain.

"Oops, sorry…" said Fiona. She then pulled Tails out of the fountain. Tails shook himself off.

"I'm fine." He said. "Names Tails."

"Fiona fox." She said. "I live on the far west of the acorn village."

"Cool." Said Tails. "I just got here a couple of days ago."

"Cool." Said Fiona. "Want me to show you where I live."

Tails though on it a bit, he wanted to say no but at the same time he liked the idea of exploring and seeing more of the acorn village. Besides that, Fiona didn't seem to be menacing in anyway. She was also somewhat pretty.

"Alright." Said Tails. "Lead the way."

Sally continued to eat her burger when she saw Fiona walking with Tails.

"Oh you got to be kidding me…" she thought.

Tails walked with Fiona back to where she lived. The place didn't really look as nice as back in the main part of the village where Sally was.

"Nice place." Tails said trying to be nice, but Fiona saw right thought it.

"Please tell me you're kidding me…" said Fiona.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine, and it could be worse." Fiona said giving a light smile. They finally arrived to a small house and entered. The house was two rooms, a bathroom and one room with a couch, bed in the back, and that was it.

The room was big, but the bathroom was barely, with the shower begin a stand up shower and the toilet begin right outside of it.

"My place is just as nice as this part of the acorn village." Said Fiona.

Fiona sat on the couch and padded a place for him to sit.

"So, when did you get here?" said Tails.

"Well Tails, if there's one thing you must know about me, I've kind of had a bit of a rough past."

Tails turned to face her, listening up to Fiona's story.

"I never found my parents, and my early life was nothing but getting in trouble and betrayed, go figure." Said Fiona.

"I'm sorry to hear…" Tails said. He felt bad for the fox. Sure he had started out his life alone on an island, but he had never been betrayed before and certainly didn't find himself in trouble until trouble found him.

"Aw thanks Tails." she said hugging the fox. Tails was a bit taken back, but hugged Fiona back.

"You're probably the first person I've hugged. Yeah, I'm not exactly the nicest person, but thanks to the self-defense classes I'm a bit cooled down."

"Well that's good. I would love to chat more but I probably should head back."

"Very well, feel free to visit me every now and then Tails."

Tails waved goodbye and flew back. Once he landed Sally called him over.

"There you are Tails? Where have you been?" Sally said sounding distressed and a bit scared.

"I was just visiting a new friend today."

"What new friend?"

"A…uh…Fiona fox…" said Tails.

Sally seemed somewhat scared now.

"Next time she talks to you, tell me, got it Tails?"

"Uh…ok…"

After that strange encounter, Tails caught up with Nicole who was helping Knuckles fix up more of the village, keeping this encounter and what Sally said in his mind, with questions floating around of why…


	24. act 17

Eggman rubbed his mustache a bit.

"I'll give the choatix credit, they did give Sonic and knuckles a run for their money, and I'm sure the echindna one will mess with Knuckles head."

"True…" said Naugus. "They did put on quite a show for those two, they just sadly couldn't finish the job…"

"Sadly true." Said Eggman.

"There is however, a way that we can use them again, and this time to get some of the emeralds that we need…"

"Really? Tell me about this plan…" said eggman with a wide grin on his face.

Back at the special zone, Julie-Su sat resting and thinking about the echindna Knuckles.

"How could someone who was supposed to guard the master emerald just give in like that?" she thought, upset about the whole situation.

Just then, Naugus came to the special zone.

"Hey Naugus." Said Julie-su.

"Hello Julie-su, could you gather up your team for me? I have an important message."

Julie-Su called the team over.

"Hey Naugus, what's up?" said Victor.

"Our 2 friends who visited this zone are back to trouble." Said Naugus. "They want to get all of the chaos emeralds and destroy them."

"Seriously! These guys do not quit!" said Julie-Su.

"I know my dear…" said Naugus patting her hand. "This is your chance to stop them. I have some of the locations of where some of the chaos emeralds are, me and the doc are working on the rest. Capture them before Sonic and Knuckles do."

"Got it sir." Said Julie-Su.

"The first location is in the sky zone. You guys think you can handle it?"

"I know we can!" said Julie-Su.

"That's the spirit! Now go before they get there…" said Nuagus, opening up a portal for them. The choatix arrived at the sky zone. The sky zone was on top of one of the highest mountains in Mobious, filled with clouds so thick that you could walk on them.

This without a doubt defiantly looked like a place where a chaos emerald or something of importance would be. Even its history backed this up with reports of echindnas coming to this land way back when.

"So how are we supposed to look for the emeralds?" said mighty.

"Simple, we look around." Said Julie-Su.

Mighty sighed and started to look around. The team split up, Mighty on his own, espio, victor, and charmy together, and Julie-Su on her own.

Mighty looked around the dark colored rocks and on top of some of the clouds, begin very careful. He couldn't help but be somewhat nervous, as even in the special zone he really wasn't used to walking on clouds like this.

Victor, Charmy, and Espio looked around the pond. Charmy saw some chao that were swimming into the pound, which had crystal clear water.

"Hey victor look!" said Charmy holding up a chao that was yellow and blue.

"Seriously Charmy put that thing back before it bites or decides to attack us!" said Victor annoyed.

"Aw come on victor, how could something so cuddly and cute like this try to attack us?" said Charmy petting the chao. Espio snuck behind him and put the chao back.

"We need to stay focused, those two goons could show up at any moment and steal the chaos emeralds from right under us."

"Fine…" said Charmy with a sigh.

Julie-Su was looking around in the caves, hoping to find something that would lead or hint to where a chaos emerald would or could be.

"There's got to be something…" said Julie-Su, feeling the walls. She tried to feel for any secret doors or something, but alas there was nothing there.

Meanwhile, Mighty continued his search carefully up in the sky, when he saw a mini island floating up above. The island wasn't as big as angle island, but it did hold what looked to be a chaos emerald , as a small ancient pot was standing in the middle of it.

"Hey guys!" shouted Mighty from above. Julie-Su didn't hear him, but Victor, Charmy, and Espio did. They rushed up to meet up with Mighty who pointed them to the island.

"That must be where the chaos emerald is." Said Victor.

"It has to be, though to be fair I wish it was near the cute chao." Said Charmy with a sigh.

Mighty and the gang slowly approached the said pot. While this was happening, Julie-Su finally found some sort of writing in the cave.

"About time…" she said somewhat annoyed. She could still see the light but it felt very far away from her.

"Well…take a look inside." Victor pushed Mighty towards the pot, which looked very vintage. The pot was ruby colored, and just sat in the middle of the island, almost like it was a trap or a set up.

Mighty looked at the pot, inside of it was a blue colored chaos emerald. He grabbed it and looked around, nothing bad was happening or anything of that. He then calmly walked back to the gang.

"See, nothing happened." Victor said. Just as he finished saying it though, something did happen. The pot flew up into the sky and suddenly water started spraying out. The water soon took form into some sort of humanoid thing.

The creature stood at 7 feet, blue and with what looked to be claws. It's eyes where green with no pupils in them.

"If I were you…I'd put that back…" said the creature, his voice deep and booming.

"Well I think we'll just do what this nice creature sa-" Charmy was interrupted by Victor who pushed him back.

"Come on guys, isn't it obvious that this is just some sort of trap?"

"I don't know Victor…" espio said.

"Well I do, if you want this, come and get us!" said Victor. The gang quickly jumped down from the island. They ran to try to find Julie-Su as the ground shook and parts of it flew up, with water flying up from it.

Julie-su was reading some of the text when Victor grabbed her and ran out of the cave.

"Sorry Julie but we kind of have to go." Said Victor as the creature launched towards them. The gang jumped out of the way.

"Who did you guys piss off this time?" said Julie-Su.

"Some water creature that popped up from the ground, that's all…" said Charmy with a smile.

"Oh is that all?"

Espio tried to punch the creature, but his punch was absorbed by it.

"What the…"

The creature then sent him flying back into Victor.

"Alright, I think it's time we get out of here…" said Mighty. He opened a ring to the special zone and quickly jumped in, with all the others jumping in as well quickly.

"So what happen?" asked TJ-5000.

"Well, we got one emerald." Said Victor.

"But you also pissed off Chaos." Said Julie-Su.

"Who?"

Julie-su sighed and pulled a floating chair down and sat in it.

"I read some of the text from the cave that I was exploring. It said that there is a guardian known as chaos that guards one of the master emeralds on a small island. If someone removes that master emerald, it's awake, and won't sleep until it finds peace."

"Well maybe defeating and putting Sonic and Knuckles to justice is the peace that it needs." Said Mighty.

"Good point, after all, that would put me at peace." Victor chimed in.

"Good point, well, next time if we run into that thing I'll try to clear things up, for now let's continue to look for those emeralds. Also espio, do you think you could spy on our enemies?"

"As long as I can blend, I can do it." said Espio.

"Great." Said Julie-Su smiling.

"Glad to see things are going my way. Those two goons are going to pay, especially Knuckles." She thought.

Back in the sky zone, chaos looked around.

"It feels like such a long time since I've been released from my prison."

Just as he started walking, an echindna stopped him.

"Chaos, please don't do this…"

"I'm sorry Tikal, but those idiots who stole what kept me awake are just a cruel reminder of what life is all about…losing."

Tikal stepped closer.

"Please chaos, I don't want you to cause any destruction…"

"Tikal…I know you where there when the echindna war happened…if you think I cause destruction…look at them, before you look at me."

With that, Chaos seeped down into the ground away from Tikal.

"Maybe the guardian of the master emerald can help me out…" She said, looking up into cherry colored sky as the sun began to set.


	25. act 17 point 5

GUN HQ

GUN was a secret agency that was quite big, with their headquarters located in the middle of a desert. It was mostly underground, and had a huge training facility along with other locations in the huge underground area as well.

There were also new comers. The agency was very opened to taking in new recruits, though not everyone would make it. These new recruits were code named "student" and a number.

One agent, student 21. The 18 year old with light brown hair had been a part of the GUN lesson for a while, though, sadly he wasn't exactly the best. Student 21 would find himself in trouble at some times, and this was no exception.

Commander Ian chewed and spit him out. The commander was one of the youngest and had dark brown hair and wore a blue outfit with black pants and Gun on his jacket.

"I don't care! You want this high paying position so god damn badly, you get it together and stop goofing off!" the commander shouted. He then walked away angry.

Other students had looked at the site. Student 21 eventually ran to the locker room. Once there he kicked a locker out of frustration and banged on them. He then sat down frustrated, taking some deep breaths trying to chill out.

"Hey…what's wrong?" said Student 15.

"Commander Ian is an ass hole that's what!" he shouted, kicking a locker again. Student 15 sat next to student 21. She was a girl with blond hair, she was known to be shy really.

"I take it he gave you a bit of a hard time."

"Yeah, and all because all's I did was try to be somewhat funny in the lunch room, trying to make fun of how the heads who run this course yell at people and stuff, and he has to come at me all mad and shit!"

"Well, they do run a tight ship around here, begin a secret agency and all." Said Student 15.

"Well as much as I would love to leave this dump, I have nowhere else to go and my dad is already pissed that I got fired from my last job." Agent 21 said, putting his head in his hands.

"Look, why not take a breather and try to cool down. Trust me, I know at times what these guys throw at you can be a lot."

"Yeah…hey thanks for the advice and I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm just having a really bad day as you can see." Student 21 said hugging her.

"It's alright." Student 15 said back. After that, Student 21 got up and left the locker room, heading back to his room, hoping to take the rest of the night easy. As he went, he heard a conversation going on in one of the main offices. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help but tune in.

He slowly approached the door, a curtain was covering the window to keep it from anyone seeing inside.

Inside he could hear some of the agents in there, one of them begin Commander Ian.

"I don't know, we asked the entire scientist there and they gave us everything they said to know."

"Well I want more information. If anyone is to travel to Mobious we should know about it!"

"And what about this creature we have…" spoke up commander Ian.

"The creature…"

"Yeah, the one that this guy's father had been working on for quite a long time, claiming that he wants it to make the ultimate life form."

"As far as I'm concerned, that's still going to be classified information, and I want this to be guarded greatly, there's no way that I want this thing to get out or wake up for that matter."

Student 21 wanted to listen to more of what was going on, but just then he saw headmaster Wilson, anther one of the heads of the GUN new comers program. He quickly tried to head back to his room only to get called over by the headmaster.

"Coming sir…" he said.

Student 21 headed over to the old headmaster, who had a crow bar mustache and grey hair, wearing a red jacket with dress paints.

"So…what were you doing?" the headmaster asked.

"oh, I was just cleaning off the door knobs, that's all." Student 21 said, very worried.

"I hope you're not doing anything bad now, Commander Ian has been telling me that you've been causing quite some trouble here and there." Said the headmaster, his hands behind his back folded.

"I know sir, but I promise to clean my behavior up." He said.

"I think it's best you do, as much as I'm aware of your situation, I won't be afraid to send you home if you can't clean your act up, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, carry on to what you were doing, or what you should be doing…" he said.

The students room weren't really that big. They were as big as a small apartment's bedroom, and other then a bed and a bathroom the size of a closet, was his computer that he would go onto and talk to his friends and family.

He was too emotionally exhausted for that however, slipping into his PJ's, laying back and thinking about everything that had happen.

"Why me?" he said.

Along with that, he couldn't help but wonder what this thing was in the basement, and what the land Mobious was all about? Was it codenamed for something? Was it some sort of place not on earth, full of aliens or something?

Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, which was a bit of a thank goodness as Students had to wake up at 5, something Student 21 didn't like, as he already had enough of that when he had school.

The next day an announcement was made on the tv of the lunch room, over on one of the big TV's.

"For those who want a chance to move up, we've got some good news for you. We're going to have an obstacle course. If you can complete this course in under 2:00 you will be recommended to move on, no excuses, no catch."

Student 21 couldn't help but light up at this. Knowing his record that would go up and down like a roller coaster, he knew that he was in for a rough ride when it came time for him to move up, this was his only chance to do something about that.

"I gotta do this…" said Student 21 to himself. "it's my only chance."

After breakfast, Student 21 had headed to the obstacle course. Sadly, this course didn't seem to be one of the easiest out there. The course involved running up and down 3 walls, swimming a small pool a mile long, and hoping over 6 big red balls.

"Lord help me…" student 21 said to himself.

Surprisingly, there were more than student 21 expected who would make it to the end of the course. There were some who failed though. Eventually, it came time for Student 21's turn.

"I was expecting you to show up…" said Commander Ian. "You complete this course you're moving on, and you don't have to worry about that record either…" the Commander said.

The bell rang off and Student 21 started to climb up the walls. He surprisingly did a fairly good job at it. He then had to swim, which wasn't anything he was looking forward to. Student 21 wasn't a very good swimmer. By the time he made it, it was 1:30.

"Maybe there's a chance that I can pull off a miracle." He thought to himself. He headed over to the balls. He made it to one ball, then jumped to the other 3. He had one more left.

The clock said 1:50, he made the jump, and almost made it, but he started to slip. Student 21 tried to hang on for his dear life, but before he knew it, he fell into the water.

Under the water, Student 21 could hear the buzzer, it was too late. He slowly got out of the water, tears filling his eyes.

"Why…why me?" he said.

The Commander walked over to Student 21 shaking his head.

"If you kept you're behavior clean, you wouldn't have to worry about this…" he said.

Rage filled inside of Student 21. He got up and ran out of the course area, not looking back…


	26. act 18

Back at Mobius, Knuckles relaxed under a bench. Sonic had offered him a place to stay but Knuckles wanted to be outside, seeing as it's where he spent most of his life on the now island.

"This is pretty great, I've always liked begin outside, at least when the weather was great."

A shadow then covered Knuckles.

"Knuckles…"

"Huh?"

Knuckles sat up and was taken back by the appearance of Tikal.

"You're a…"

"Knuckles, I need you. You were the one who guarded the Master Emerald weren't you?"

Knuckles scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Um…well…"

"What's wrong?"

"The Master Emerald sort of broken a part for safety reasons." Knuckles said, afraid that Tikal was going to unleash wrath on him. Instead, she just sighed with relief.

"Well, at least it's hidden, though Chaos won't be happy about this."

"Chaos?"

"He was one of the 1st guardians of the Master Emerald. He was nice and kind dispute began made out of water and looking a bit weird, but after the civil war he sort of lost his mind. Something in him snapped, and now he's somehow awaken."

"I see…"

"I don't know how he's awaken, but you need to stop him."

"I'll see what I can do." Knuckles said. "Do you happen to have any idea where he could be?"

Water splashing out of the ground from the street answered his question. Water came out of the ground and soon appareling before him was the creature.

Sonic saw the water and ran over to check it out.

"What the heck?"

Soon, the creature showed itself.

"What the heck?" Sonic said out loud, a bit too loudly, as Chaos looked directly at him. Chaos splashed water at sonic, sending him flying.

"Well, you're not very nice!" Sonic said.

"I am the true chaos Emerald guardian, awoken by whoever dare stole the only chaos emerald that kept me asleep."

"I take it you're friends with Knuckles then." Sonic said.

"I am friends of no one except Tikal, but even she doesn't want me to do what I need to too, to punish you all for the hatred you have created."

Knuckles ran over with Tikal, who once there quickly pleaded with chaos.

"Chaos please don't harm these people, they don't mean you any trouble."

Chaos looked at Tikal, angry that she was once again there trying to muddle things.

"Tikal I don't want to show anger towards you as you've been my friend for such a long time, but I just don't understand why you want to defend these hateful begins."

"Come on now, we're not hateful." Sonic said in response, only to find himself getting hit once again with water.

"Quiet you…"

"Hey, leave him alone!" said Knuckles.

"Knuckles, don't anger him…" said Tikal, holding onto Knuckles arm.

"See what I mean Tikal, they are not peaceful creatures, they are just punks!"

A part of Chaos fell off and grabbed Knuckles, scooping him up in a blue ball of liquid. Another part captured Sonic.

"This is what punks like you get, pain!"

The blue liquid prisons let go and blasted Knuckles and Sonic up into the sky. Sonic and Knuckles panicked a bit, however Knuckles guided Sonic onto a roof with his gliding skills.

"Chaos stop, they mean no harm!" Tikal pleaded once more.

"Tell that to the group of punks that stole my chaos emerald, one of them began the same species that I protected!"

Chaos wanted to continue to fight, but he was feeling weak. Without a work he turned into a puddle and quickly went away. Sonic was going to go after him, but the creature went sunk into the ground.

"What was that all about?" Sonic said, looking at Knuckles for an answer.

"I don't know, but I want to get to the bottom of this before that thing comes back."

Knuckles and Sonic went down towards Tikal.

"You ok?" Knuckles asked.

"Chaos said that he was awaken when someone took a chaos emerald that was keeping him asleep for quite some time. I know about the emerald as well, it was in the sky zone."

"Well, I haven't ever heard of the sky zone, have you Sonic?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"No. But I have a feeling the Choatixs are behind this."

"The Choatix?" Tikal said with her head sideways in confusion.

"It's a long story, but don't' worry, we'll get to the bottom of it." said Knuckles.

"And before Doctor Eggman decides to join in on the party." Sonic added.

To Sonic's dismay however, Eggman had seen everything that had went down in the Acorn Kingdom.

"That creature…" said Eggman. He couldn't help but feel fascinated by the creature made out of water. He turned to Naugus for more info.

"Hey Naugus, do you have any idea who this creature made out of water is?"

Naugus looked at the creature.

"I'm afraid not Eggman, never seen it before and I will admit my history on the echindna is kind of rough, however, I can investigate." Naugus said with his signature evil smile.

"Great, in the meantime I'll keep my eye on the creature and see if I can learn its motives." Eggman said.

Sally walked back from her classes, only to see the town wet, and a mess. She sighed. She found Sonic and caught up with him.

"Ok, what happen?" said Sally.

"A creature made out of water has a bone to pick with Knuckles for some reason is what happen."

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't go picking or doing anything to tick off an angry spirit, and I'm convinced that the Chaotix have something to do with this." Knuckles said defensively.

"How do you know?"

"The creature (aka Chaos) said that he was awaken by one of the creatures he protected stealing an emerald."

"Well, Shade was at my class, so she's out."

"Then it's settled, it has to be Lara-Su and the Choatix, who else could it, be?" Knuckles said with his arms crossed.

"Anther Echindna?" Sonic responded back.

"I doubt it."

"Well, is there any way that we can sort of try to find out if there are any chaos emeralds around the area or in any other areas?"

Sally thought for a second.

"Let me talk to my dad, I think he has some contact with other kingdoms/villages in Mobius." Said Sally.

"I'll come along." Sonic said.

"Me too…" Knuckles added.

And so the trio headed off to see the king…


	27. act 18 point 5

Geoffrey sighed, wondering around the endless forest and green path.

"Can I just get to some village or kingdom already? I've been walking for days, and sleeping outside is not my thing!"

Geoffrey was still grilled up about getting sent to the looney bin by his girlfriend.

"At least I got out of there, with my luck she probably would have kept me in there for a long time, not even willing to visit."

The thought really got to Geoffrey, and just thinking of that scenario almost made him tear up. He loved Hershey a lot, and the fact that she would do this to him really tore him up. To make matters worse, she was the only girl he ever really loved.

Just as he was about to get emotional, he saw a kingdom coming into view.

"Finally!" he said. Geoffrey didn't waste any time, and started running towards the Kingdom. He finally made it thought the gates, and looked around a bit. The place looked pretty nice, with shops and friendly looking people all around.

"Well new place, all's I ask is that you treat me right, I'm just here to start a new." He said, continuing to walk around. Geoffrey didn't have any money though, so looking for a place to stay wasn't an option unless it was a free shelter.

He also looked around to see if his sign was anywhere or on any screen.

"Hopefully those blokes haven't put my screen on TV. That's all I need, is to be the wanted insane person in every place around here…"

"Stop! Freeze!"

Geoffrey almost jumped, his life flashing before his eyes as he thought that this would be the end for him, only to see that the police were chasing someone else.

A white and black hedgehog with a crystal around his neck was there suspect. His eyes were red, and he wore black gloves and boots. The hedgehog dashed up on some store roofs, while the police passed by Geoffrey like he was nothing.

Geoffrey trailed behind wondering who the heck this person was who had caught his attention.

"You'll never take me alive copers!" the hedgehog said, his tongue sticking out as he continued to mock them.

Geoffrey snuck into a nearby alleyway to catch the action. The hedgehog jumped on a store shade and flew over to the other side. He then slipped down into the alleyway and hid behind a trash can. The hedgehog grabbed Geoffrey and brought him behind it as well.

The cops looked in the Alleyway, but saw no one.

"Keep an eye out for him, we'll put posters out."

"Should we tell Sonic the Hedgehog?" said one of the guards.

"Sonic can handle Eggman and whatever robots he throws at us, I refuse to be known as the kingdom police force that couldn't catch one meddling thief!"

After the coast was clear, the two came out from behind the trash.

"Sheesh, what was that all about?"

"As usual, police after me because I stole something. Names Shard, Shard the hedgehog." Shard said, sticking his hand out for Geoffrey to shake it. Geoffrey was a bit hesitant but eventually did shake it.

"Names Geoffrey ."

"Nice to meet you! You from around here?"

"No, I'm new here."

Shard scoffed.

"I've been here for a while, but as you can tell the folk aren't very fond of me. Long story short I steal because I'm poor, and no job wants me sadly."

"How come?"

"Well, let's just say I didn't have the best record…anyway, want to see my home?"

"Uh…sure." Geoffrey said.

Shard looked around the corner and then signaled for Geoffrey to come. They walked quickly through the streets until they came to a forest. They went inside and to an abandon looking home.

"Well here it is, I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing." Shard said. He then offered Geoffrey some food which he took.

"So how did you wind up in these parts anyway?"

Geoffrey paused for a bit. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell the story of what had happen between him and Hershey, but at the same time he figured it would be nice to talk to someone about it.

"I hope to whoever's up there he doesn't judge me." Geoffrey thought. He then sighed and began.

"Me and my girlfriend Hershey lived together. We weren't exactly the richest family and lived in a house smaller then this (minus the damage and abandonment of course.) I would always be stressed out and what not. One night, she was yelling saying I was acting insane. I barely remember, but all's I knew is that police came and took me, because Hershey thought I was going to hurt myself."

"Sorry to hear man…I take it you escaped from the insane house?"

"Yeah, please don't tell anyone thought. I'm not that insane and I'm just looking to start a new." Said Geoffrey, sitting on the worn out couch, feelings and heartbreak coming back from that tragic night.

"It's alright man." Shard said, patting Geoffrey on the back. "Listen, I may not be the best example, but you can hang with me. I don't judge, and my life may not be perfect, but hey, I'm alive! That's good enough right?"

"Yeah, and its better then began in a looney house. I swear most of the people there were more jerks then crazy."

"Well, that's all behind you now. This is your new life Geoffrey! It might be perfect, but it could be worse."

"Thanks man." Geoffrey said smiling. Geoffrey was touched and glad Shard was taking him under his wing. He really hadn't had too many friends and whatever friends he had probably thought he was insane after hearing the incident that went down that bad night.

"New start to my new life, here I come…" he thought.

"What? What do you mean he escaped?" Hershey said, on the phone with the hospital Geoffrey was sent to.

"I'm sorry Hershey, but you're boyfriend somehow figured out how to escape. We'll try everything we can to find him we promise."

"YOU DAMN BETTER! HOW COULD YOU JUST LOSE HIM LIKE THAT!?" Hershey slammed down the phone.

"Just great, I thought my boyfriend was going to get help, now he's missing."

She sat on her seat, not sure what to do, and quite upset. If she known her boyfriend would have escaped, she would have never sent him there…

 **Authors note: credit to Drawlovely for the Shard the real hedgehog idea.**


	28. act 19

Sonic, Sally, and Knuckles arrived to King Acorn quite quickly. The King himself was in a bit of a dazzle and daze after hearing what just happened.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Sally said.

"What the heck was that thing?"

"Chaos." Said Knuckles. "I don't know how but it got out, and now is causing hell and havoc for whatever reason."

"It's also after the chaos emeralds, which we need to gather." Sonic said.

"We were hoping that you had contact with other locations or kingdoms that may have the chaos emeralds." Sally said.

The king thought about it, he then went back and looked at a map that was on his wall. The map was on the side of his wall, and had pins all over it with certain locations here and there. The king took a look at it, putting his finger around some of the locations.

"Now where is it…" he said. He finally stopped his finger on the tiger clan.

"The tiger clan, there not the friendliest, but their nearest here, and I'm positive that they have a master emerald. Try convincing them to let you borrow the emerald or at least helping them protect it. They might not take it too well, but this is a liquid monster we're dealing with."

"I'll go along with them." Sally said.

The king wanted to say otherwise, but he held his tongue. "I suppose since you have been keeping your promise with classes and they need a representative from this kingdom you can go. Just please for the life of me come back in one piece."

"I'll make sure she does sir." Sonic said.

"Great." The king said. "And if you see or find out whoever is responsible for this mess feel free to kick there you-know-what and take care of them."

"Gladly" Knuckles said as he walked out with Sonic and Sally. Outside Tails and Nicole were there.

"Hey you guys alright?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, we're just going to go on an adventure."

"Can we come?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at Knuckles and Sally for a response.

"The more the merrier" Knuckles said finally breaking the silence.

"Awesome!" Tails said. "Isn't this great Nicole?"

"Yeah…I mean I will admit that I haven't been very used to adventures myself but I suppose I can help." Nicole said nervous.

"Well come on slow pokes, let's go!"

Meanwhile, Eggman and Naugus had watched the creature attack the Kingdom.

"I almost feel sorry for the Choatix's, they've released something that's power hungry and angry." Naugus said letting out a chuckle.

"Almost like me." Eggman said back.

"Well, let me see if I can talk to them and get them the emerald that they have. I'm sure a quick story about how Sonic and Knuckles are coming to invade the zone should set them off edge."

"Add in Princess Sally and some of the kingdom's guards and that should be enough."

"Very well…" Naugus said with a wide evil grin on his face, as he raised his staff and teleported himself into the special zone.

"Look, I'm sure everything is going to be fine Lara-Su." Victor said. Lara-Su had been spending most of her time worrying about the creature that had come out of the emerald place, and felt like something was quite off.

"I don't know Victor; I have a bit of a funny feeling."

Just then, Naugus appeared in the special zone.

"Hello Choatix, glad to have made it here just in time."

"Hey Naugus." Said Charmy.

"Hey, glad you're here, some weird creature had come out after we removed the creature. We think maybe defeating Sonic and Knuckles and giving it to the creature is what it needs to find peace."

"Not sure that's it, but I'll tell you what, I'll look into it. Right now you guys need to prepare yourself. I'm afraid that Knuckles and Sonic along with a few others from the Acorn Kingdom are coming to pay you guys a visit."

"Well I hope they don't plan on staying long." Said Victor cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, come one come many, we'll take on all of them." Charmy said.

"Great! Though do you mind if I take the emerald. I figure it can be seen as a trap. They think the emerald is here, but it's not. Hence even if for some reason they do beat you (which I'm sure won't happen), it will be for nothing!"

"That idea sounds great if you ask me." Victor said with a wide grin. Lara-Su handed Naugus the emerald.

"Good luck Choatix!" he said leaving.

He arrived back at Eggman's base, handing him the emerald.

"Now we just need them to get on the creatures side."

"How are we going to do that?" Naugus said.

"I'll think of something. When the chance is right, we'll have a chat with the creature and try to get it to believe we are the good guys. Surely he should give us some points for not began a part of Knuckles tribe."

"Good point doctor. I have a feeling if all goes according to plan, we may be looking at doing more damage than just to the Acorn Kingdom."

"On that note…where is the creature?" Eggman asked.

Sonic and others traveled to the Tiger clan.

"I think we're getting closer." Sally said, looking at the map.

The area started becoming wooded with all sorts of trees, with all sorts of different colors from green and brown to a mix of both. Pink was also a color mixed in there.

Up ahead they saw a building. Outside was a giant gong, the building having statues of dragons, accompanied by a red roof that was in china style. Sonic couldn't exactly see it clear however, as Chaos had beat them there. Tiger ninjas were sent flying all over the place as a white tiger with a red hat, red sports bra, and black belt karate pants stood looking angry and scared.

"Of course Chaos had to beat us here…" Knuckles said.

"You're ninjas are falling you Jian…now give me the chaos emerald."

"Over our dead bodies!" Sonic said spin dashing over and going right though Chaos.

"Hey…names Sonic."

"Ok…" Said Jian, not sure what to think of Sonic busting in. Chaos slipped by though the entrance. As a puddle of water, Sonic tried stepping on him, but it was no use.

"I don't know what the hell that thing is but I want it out of here!" Jian said.

"A little help wouldn't hurt you know?" Sonic responded back annoyed. Soon chaos grabbed the emerald and slipped with it into the pound in the back. Giant leap pads floated in it.

"Just great, he's in the pound…" Jian said.

"Hey I'm not any happy about this then you are…"

Just as the others caught up with Sonic, Chaos emerged as a giant fish.

"Really? A fish?" Said Sonic, not sure what to think of this weird form that Chaos had changed into.

"Laugh at me all you want, but I know for a fact that you're afraid of water Sonic."

"How the heck do you know that!?"

"You've been in contact with the emeralds, and anyone who has been in contact with the emeralds seeing as I am so connected to them."

Sonic flashbacked to when he 1st came in contact with one of the emeralds what felt like a long time ago when he 1st met Robotnik (as he was known back then.) He still didn't understand why the emeralds reacted the way they did…

"I await you…are you going to battle me or not hedgehog…"


	29. act 20

"Well, aren't you going to fight him?" Jian said with her arms crossed, looking quite annoyed.

"Of course! I just…uh…"

Sonic didn't know why, but he was very afraid of water. He couldn't exactly explain why, but every time he went near a body of water that was deep, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"You know Chaos, I think we should just settle things in a nice ta-"

"I will not have a nice little talk with you hedgehog! Last time I was supposed to it turned to hell and high water." Chaos boomed.

Sonic was about to speak, but Chaos sent a wave of water towards Sonic that jumped up from land and pulled him in.

"Wah!" Sonic said, taken by surprise. Sonic was pulled under water, but then pushed back up by a giant splash.

"Alright hedgehogs, now that you're here, fight me or drown!"

"Well I'll sure as hell fight after that!'

Sonic spun dashed right into Chaos brain, causing him to split a part. Sonic landed on another lily pad. He looked back and saw Chaos reforming once more.

"It's going to take a lot more to stop me."

Chaos sent a splash of water towards Sonic, who spun dashed over to another lily pad.

Chaos kept repeating this over and over again, but every time Sonic would hop onto another lily pad.

"What's wrong fish freak? Too slow?"

"Sonic I know you like to be smart sometimes but I really think now's not the time." Sally chimed in.

"Yeah by all means Sonic make an angry and powerful guardian even more anger!" Knuckles said.

Sonic once again spun dashed into Chaos, causing him to deform and disappear into the water. Sonic looked around a bit.

"Looks like the coast is clear…"

"I don't know Sonic, that little battle seemed too easy and too quick." Knuckles said, looking closely at the water.

Sonic continued to look around. Suddenly, Chaos rose from the water and swallowed Sonic. Sonic tried to get out of the body of Chaos, struggling to breath for air.

"I'm afraid your time on Mobius is up Sonic…"

Knuckles jumped into action and hit Chaos in the face, causing him to fall apart once more. Sonic landed on a lily pad coughing and shivering.

"You alright Sonic?"

"What do you think?" Sonic said in-between coughs.

Under water, chaos eyes lit up. He felt energy of anther chaos emerald in the land.

Chaos turned back into his humanoid form and walked out of the water.

"Where are you going?" Sonic said, still coughing.

"I have somewhere more important to be, lucky for you. Let this be a lesson Sonic, mess with me once more, and you may be visiting a nice little place up in the sky."

With that, Chaos left the scene.

Sonic went into the temple. A blanket was put around him, with Sally sitting next to him.

"Sorry I failed guys."

"It's alright, Sonic, at least you're ok." Sally said hugging Sonic.

"What isn't ok is the fact that that thing is going around looking for Chaos emeralds, and to make matters worse, he's made of liquid of all things." Jian said.

"We know..." Sally said somewhat annoyed. She wasn't happy with the situation at hand either, and feared that Chaos would come back and try to attack the kingdom, only in a much more powerful form.

Meanwhile, two soldiers (both dogs), sat outside of G.U.N's Mobius headquarters. G.U.N had and headquarter in Mobius, though it was kept very secret (sort of like area 51.) One of the dogs noticed a liquid moving towards them.

"What's that?" said one of the soldiers.

The other solider pointed a gun at the puddle, which moved closer and closer to them. It finally seeped down into the ground.

The soldiers came closer to the area that it was last seen at. All of the sudden Chaos jumped up and trapped them in their body. They held their breath as they tried getting out.

Chaos walked up to the double doors, then seeped down and went under them. Gasping for breath, one of the dog soldiers got out his walkie-talkie.

"I don't know what the hell that thing was but something just went into the double doors and is in the building! It's some sort of humanoid thing made out of liquid!

Panic set in when one of the secretaries heard this. An alarm went off and soon more soldiers were sent after the creature.

"When will you damn creatures learn…" Chaos said, continuing to walk thought the government building. His eyes lit up and he could see the Chaos emerald in a vault on the other side of the building.

"There you are…" he said.

Just as he continued to walk, soldiers came from the top of the stairs and from down the hallway.

"Freeze!" they said.

"Don't move or else we will be forced to shoot!"

"I am a guardian that's made out of liquid, do you really think you're damn guns are going to put a stop to me?"

The soldiers started firing at chaos. From all sides and right at them, none of the bullets missed. However, Chaos just stood there, not even hurt.

After a long silence the bullets fell out of Chaos. Every single one of them…

"What did I tell you…" Chaos said before blasting water from both his arms at everyone in the room and around him. The water splashed the soldiers down and caused them to fall and even short circuited some of the security systems.

Cameras shut down as the guardian continued to hose everyone down.

"Who said water can't hurt you?" he said before walking slowly to the vault. He finally arrived, still walking as if he was taking a Sunday stroll. He seeped down into the vault and then took the emerald.

"I almost feel bad for these fools, that was too easy."

The creature then seeped down back under after swallowing the emerald; he then looked across the room from him and saw a portal.

"What do we have here?"

Chaos's eyes lit up once more and he saw that whatever was on the other side of the portal, an emerald was there.

"Oh jeez!" said one of the scientist there.

He tried to close the portal once seeing chaos, but was blasted away by water. Chaos jumped into the portal. The scientist got up, wet and scared by what he just saw.

"The G.U.N members back on earth are not going to like this one bit…" is all he could muster to say


	30. act 21

"What the hell!" Shouted commander Ian. The commander was in his office and angry at the news he was getting about chaos escaping into earth.

"Do you people have any idea what the thing may do? Do you know anything about it?!

"W-well sir, we know it's made out of water…"

Commander Ian slammed down the phone in anger. He put his hands on the desk and bent down a bit.

"Commander Ian…" Headmaster Witty said coming into his office.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"The trouble is that our whack job furry fucking freaks over at möbius let God knows what loose on earth somehow!" Commander Ian said, his voice getting angrier as the sentence went on.

Headmaster witty put his hands behind his back looking concerned. He looked out the window as the GUN students trained.

"The people of station square may now about these creatures, but they have no idea what this thing is…"

"If it's the mobions that's a no brainier...most of the people there are retired GUN agents or workers of GUN. The question I want answered still is why some fucking creature made out of water couldn't be stopped."

"Well if it's made out of water…"

"Yeah, but couldn't they pour some sand on it?"

Headmaster witty sighed and looked back at Ian.

"We're gonna have to face facts, we need to kick things into overdrive, but at the same time keep things quiet. Don't get me started on what president Flynn would say if the media got a hold of this creature via footage."

"Well I don't see why we have to fix their mess." Commander Ian said sitting in his chair. He put his feet up and laid back, the commander was clearly stressed.

"What choice do we have Ian? You know Flynn doesn't want the mobions on earth."

"Fine...I'll tell people over there to look out for this thing."

"Along with that...send someone from the training here." Headmaster Witty said.

"Come on headmaster, nows not the time to play around and have these...still need training guys out there." Ian said sitting up.

"Trust me commander, I have someone in mind…" Headmaster Witty said looking at student 21.

Back at Eggmans base, Naugus had seen and watched the whole thing that went down with chaos.

"My my, how impressive you are chaos." Naugus said with an evil grin on his face.

"What's he done now?" Eggman asked walking into the room.

"Our little superstar has made his way onto earth if I'm correct." Naugus said, taking in information from what was said and seen.

Eggmans eyes lit up as he heard the word. It had been a long time since Eggman was on the planet he used to call home, and he doubted that anyone really remembered him, not like it mattered anyway.

Eggman still had hatred in his heart for the people there. No matter where he went he felt he was being made fun of by the people there.

"I don't know about you, but I'd love to get revenge on the scum who live on planet earth."

"And I think I know a way where we can get rid of good old sonic as well…" Naugus said.

"Let me guess, somehow transport him into the portal that leads to earth?"

Naugus nodded his head.

"It may seem like a bad idea since we're leading sonic to chaos, but trust me. After all, if he gets to earth, who is gonna save all the poor little people in the Acorn Village?"

Eggman's smile grew wider, for him, this was a steal deal. Not only would he get revenge on the cruel scum on earth, but he was also getting rid of Sonic in the process.

"Well, looks like E-102 chose a good day to be repaired…" Eggman said calling the robot over.

The robot made its way to Eggman, all repaired and good as new.

"How would you like to get rid of the same hedgehog that damaged you…"

"Very much sir" Omega said in his robotic voice.

Sonic and the gang were walking back to the Acorn Village. Sonic was shaken up still, so much they Sally wrapped her arm around him to keep him warm and calm.

Knuckles was disappointed and Tails was not too happy either. Nicole seeing this put her arm around Tails like how Sally had hers around Tails. Tails said nothing but smiled.

After a while knuckles finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't jump in sooner…" Knuckles said.

"It's alright." Sonic said.

"No it's not. This isn't Eggman were facing Sonic, this is an ancient guardian who's hell bent on getting revenge on every little thing."

"Trust me knuckles, I don't like the situation any more than you do…" Sally chimed in.

"I can't help but feel mad at myself, if Chaos could turn into that with the chaos emeralds he has what is he going to be able to transform into with all of them?"

"I'd rather not think about it…" Sonic said.

Just then Sonic jumped up panicked as someone fired at him. He looked up to see Omega.

"You again!"

"Miss me hedgehog?" Omega said in a voice that surprisingly had attitude in it for a robot.

"I certainly miss smashing you into pieces!" Sonic said. With that he tried to spin-dash the robot, who blocked it with his arm.

Knuckles tried to join in but was shot right in the chest. The shot sent knuckles flying back.

"Knuckles!" Sally shouted.

"Alright, now you've really done it tin can!" Said Sonic. He charged at Omega. Omega took a hit but it didn't do much.

"Come on Omega…" Eggman said, watching in his chair the action that was going down in front of him though Omegas eyes.

"...good job on knuckles but I won't be fully happy until that hedgehog is off this planet for good!"

Sonic continued to chase after the robot, trying to spin dash and hit it, only for the robot to move out of the way every time.

Back at GUN headquarters in Mobius, the dogs stood guard once more.

"We can't mess this up man. The boss is pissed that we let that thing get in…"

"Hey in our defense it's made out of water! What did he want us to do?"

"Well, the toss sand on it thing sounded good."

"What sand?"

Just then, the two saw Sonic and Omega running up, battling each other.

"Alright, time for some redemption…" The guard on the left said. The guard on the right reported the two coming up to the base doors.

"Freeze!"

The dogs started shooting when the two didn't comply, but Omega responded back with shots of his own. Sonic Spin-dashed into Omega causing him to break through the doors.

"I don't know where you lead me, but it ends here…" Sonic said. He jumped back and dodged one of the shots.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Sonic said.

"You're not supposed to be here, that's the big idea!" one of the guards shouted down to Sonic.

"Alright, alright I'll leave in a second let me just-"

Like with Knuckles Omega shot Sonic right into the chest, sending him flying back and into more guards who were heading down.

"That's what I'm talking about Omega!" Eggman shouted happily. "Now get rid of him once and for all!"

Omega picked up Sonic who was now passed out. He walked towards the room with the portal in it. The portal was off, until Omega turned it on by shooting at the button.

"Hey what are you-"

Omega shot at one of the scientist that came into the room, blasting him far back. Omega then tossed Sonic right into the portal.

"Mission complete sir…"

"Yes!" said Eggman jumping up happily.

"Finally, the hedgehog is gone for good." Naugus said.

"So long hedgehog, tell all the idiots who made fun of me back on earth I said Hi and good riddance!"


	31. act 21 point 5

"I hope he's ok."

Knuckles was starting to come too. After taking a hit from Omega he had completely blacked out. He felt someone putting a wet rag on his head as he started coming to.

"Hhhhu…"

Knuckles opened his eyes. From his chest to his head hurt, and he saw double at 1st. He could barely make out Tikal or the choa creature who was next to her.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Knuckles wanted to sit up, but he couldn't even muster that straight. It was a hard hit he took from Omega.

"Tikal, where am I…" Knuckles tried to say. His voice came out just barely and sounded like a mix of someone with a sore throat and someone losing their voice.

"I hope you don't mind but I've transported you to the past. I wanted to show you 1st hand what upset chaos."

Knuckles tried to speak once more.

"Tikal I appreciate you doing this for me but I don't know if I'm in any condition to see the past. Hell, I can't even get up from the pain in my chest."

As knuckles spoke towards the end, his voice trailed off. Tikal closed her eyes and put her hands on knuckles chest lightly.

Knuckles body lit up a bit. His pain started going away, the feeling in his chest lessening.

"Not completely, but I have healed you somewhat." She said taking her hand off of knuckles.

"Sorry I can't all the way but if I use too much of my powers I'll have to go back into the spiritual zone and charge up, which can take some time."

"Well at least I can get up now." Knuckles said. Tikal helped knuckles up, he was still weak and in pain in some places.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. You don't have to worry about anyone noticing us, they can't see us."

"Good, I don't want to be seen in this state anyway…"

Knuckles just then noticed the blue choa creature.

"And who are you little guy?"

"There choa, there little creatures that are quite peaceful and full of positive energy, though sadly, they've gone away after what's just happen…"

Knuckles sighed and scratched under the blue choa's chin.

"What did my tribe do to you little guys…" he said trying not to sound disappointed.

Knuckles and Tikal walked outside with the choa slowly following behind. Memories started to flood back to Knuckles. He remembered reading books about the old land and how the island used to look like before everything fell apart.

The houses weren't anything real fancy, but they were made with sticks and stuff from nature. The echindnas didn't really bother making rain proof homes as the island always seemed to miss the storm clouds. It looked so peaceful, but a gathering near the forest on the island said otherwise.

"Robots, are you fucking kidding me!" shouted an old sounding voice. Knuckles and Tikal headed over closer to the crowd. Tikal from the past was standing somewhat outside the circle looking concerned. Inside was a tribe member and anther enchindna who younger looking then the tribe enchindna.

"There is no way in hell we are letting robots on this island, not a chance!" the tribe enchindna said.

"You're just so god damn worried about the idea because you want us to be all strong and shit when really you're just causing others to lose their mind from stress!" The younger echidna said.

Tikal tried to tell them to stop but her voice was drowned out as more people began to speak up. With tears in her eyes she left and went to where Chaos was.

Knuckles and Tikal followed.

"It was no use. I tried to get everyone to calm down and show them the errors and flaws to each side yet they wouldn't listen…"

Tikal from the past vision finally reached chaos, who was sitting up against a tree with his arms crossed. He looked quite upset.

"Hey…" He said.

"Excuse my tears chaos, I'm afraid the arguing is still going on."

"Why am I not surprised…"

Chaos sat under the tree and patted a place for Tikal to sit at.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking Tikal...and I don't know…"

"What don't you know…" Tikal asked concerned.

"I'm getting quite tired of these people. They claim to worship me yet they want to argue and fight on my island over the fact they want simple technology to help them out. To make matters worse, they don't listen to you…"

Chaos voice never really raised but it sounded monotone and cold, as if he was thinking about doing something very drastic that even he didn't want to do.

"I'm not going to lie, I want to lash out at them…"

"Chaos please don't do that. That's not going to make things any better…"

"What will then? You've talked to them and they won't listen…what other choice do we have."

Chaos turned into a puddle and went into the master emerald. Before he did however, he looked back at Tikal and said:

"I'm sorry for what I may have to do, but they've left me no choice…"

"It was at that moment I knew he had snapped…" Tikal said to knuckles. The scene then shifted to the island in ruins.

Some trees were on fire, the houses were destroyed greatly. Sounds of fighting could be heard all around. Knuckles held back tears as he saw the sight before him. It was too overbearing and upsetting; the once nice and peaceful village his people created was now begin destroyed by them.

Knuckles wanted to stop them, but it was no use, all he could do was watch.

"Please tell me this is all almost over…" Knuckles said, tears starting to come down from his face.

Tikal walked Knuckles over to where the fighting was happening. The tribe enchindna's and the younger generation may have not been using any weapons, but that didn't make anything better. They fought and threw everything at each other, whether it be rocks or parts of each other's houses.

Finally, a giant wave of water came over and swept itself into everyone. The water knocked both sides down and made them fly back a bit. Chaos soon showed himself as the source, now taller than before.

"Chaos! What is the meaning of this?!" the chief said.

"I have had enough of your fighting…" he began, his voice deeper then it usually was, and his eyes red, matching his feelings at the moment.

"I give you MY master emerald to keep your damn island a float and keep you all safe and what do you do? You go and destroy it anyway. Tikal has tried calming you all down but did you listen?"

"Please…Chaos!" Tikal pleaded running towards him.

"I'm sorry Tikal, but my patient is no more…I'm done giving to these selfish begins…"

Chaos splashed water onto all of the enchindna's and had them trapped in it. He was trying to drown them…

Thinking fast, Tikal grabbed a chaos emerald and touched Chaos with it. With one big flash everything disappeared. Knuckles was now in a black void with no one around him.

"Tikal…" he said, looking around.

"I'm sorry Knuckles, but I'm running out of energy." She said, her disembodied voice echoing.

"After that day, I sealed Chaos's emerald somewhere where nobody would or should find him. I've tried talking to him…but he still has rage and hate in his heart…"

After Tikal finished that sentence, Knuckles woke up. Like with before, he was seeing double, his vision blurry for the 1st few seconds. Unlike before, he was no in some sort of hospital bed, his chest hurting and wrapped up in bandages.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Said Tails, who along with Nicole were sitting by Knuckles bed.

"Hey Tails…" Knuckles said in the same scratchy voice he had before Tikal fixed him up.

"Glad to see you're ok Knuckles."

"Yeah or at least somewhat ok…"

Knuckles rested his eyes a bit, trying to go back to sleep, but a couple of seconds after he did a thought came into his mind.

"Say, where's Sonic?"

"I hate to say but I don't know." Tails said. "After you got hit me and Nicole rushed you back to the village and Sally said she'd try to keep up with Sonic."

"Problem is…" Nicole spoke up. "That was 5 days ago…"


	32. act 22

Sonic woke up. His head pounding and his body acing. Sonic sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Hey, you ok?"

Walking up to him was a girl with blond hair in a swimsuit. The girl looked to be about 12 years old.

"Uh…yeah." Sonic said. He wasn't sure how to feel about talking to a human. Sure he had heard of them before, but wouldn't or shouldn't they be freaking out about some hedgehog on the beach?

Sonic dusted himself off and then looked around. He seemed to be at some sort of hotel. Walking some more towards it was a pool with people in it, and people tanning in chairs. Sonic walked in to the hotel.

The doors opened and Sonic entered into the hotel. The lobby seemed nice and clean, with elevators here and there, the floor a brown color with green in it. At the hotel desk was a guy in a suit.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the hedgehog.

"This could be a problem…" he said to himself. Sonic came over to the desk and rung the bell.

"Hey, mind helping a hedgehog out, where am I?" Sonic said.

The man behind the counter straighten himself up.

"You're in station square, this is one of the hotels here." The man said. Just as he was about to continue student 21 entered the hotel. He approached the man at the counter.

"Hey, do you have any hotel rooms still open?" he said.

"Uh…yeah. I take it your student 21?"

"Yep."

"Ah, I've heard much about you. You're lucky you have this opportunity to be here." Said the man behind the counter.

"Student 21 huh?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, that's my code name." Student 21 said putting his hand out. Sonic shook it.

"Well Student, names Sonic the hedgehog. As you can tell, I'm not from here…"

"Yeah, don't worry. I don't mind. I've heard about your kind and I'm here looking for a creature called Chaos."

"Really? Funny you say that…" Sonic said.

"You're looking for it as well?"

"You could say that…" Sonic responded back. Student 21 grabbed his keys to the hotel room and headed up there, Sonic following behind. The security cameras picked this scene up and gave the feedback to GUN headquarters.

A somewhat annoyed Commander Ian crossed his arms as he saw the blue hedgehog in the lobby.

"1st the water creature, now the hedgehog, what the hell is going on in our headquarters in Mobius!? Do they not understand security over there at all?"

"Now Commander calm down…" spoke a man clean shaved and in his twenty's. This man was general Yardz, who was a busy guy who wasn't seen very much around the GUN headquarters as he did other things here and there.

"Which is a bigger threat: the hedgehog or this water creature? After all, most of the people in station square should be very familiar with these mobions."

"True…but I still don't understand how he's here too. We already have our hands full looking for that damn chaos creature; do we really need more of them here?"

Back in the hotel room, student 21 laid back on his bed as Sonic looked around. Up on the way there Sonic had told him some stuff about himself.

"Interesting…" Student 21 said. "I wish I could say the same but GUN is pretty strict with that kind of stuff. Hell, I thought I was going to get the boot pretty soon."

"So what do GUN do exactly? Sonic asked, taking a seat on a chair nearby.

"We're supposed to keep order between your world and ours. I joined in because I didn't really have a choice sadly. My parents couldn't afford to send me off to college and I didn't want to work at my dad's place, so off to GUN it was."

"Sorry to hear about your situation there, I wasn't too big on school either kid."

"Well, I wish I could go to college and get a high paying job but it's too late to go back now…"

Student 21 got up and washed his face in the bathroom.

"I'd love to stay here thought but I think its best I start looking for Chaos. That is why GUN sent me here after all…"

"Mind if I help out?" Sonic asked.

"Not at all, I might need some help anyway." Student 21 said whipping his face with a towel.

"After all, this is a creature made out of water we're talking about, so I have a feeling finding it isn't going to be very easy…"

"Trust me kid, I fought this thing before, he's a handful…"

Back at Mobius, some of the GUN agents were at the Acorn castle, having a nice little chat with Sally, Tails, and Nicole.

"Your little friend jumped into the portal to earth is our problem…" said one of the agents, a red bird with glasses and a GUN uniform on.

"He was just chasing after one of Eggman's robots." Tails spoke up.

"Well if your pal knew anything about us, he'd know that we would have swept the floor with that said robot, and should have left us to it, instead of damaging our base! Now we already had that chaos creature invade and make its way onto earth, we don't need any more of you punks joining in."

"Oh come on, we could help out Sonic and you guys find and fight that creature." said Sally.

"At least tell me you know something about the creature…"

"Oh I know something about that creature alright…"

Walking from across the hall was Knuckles, on crutches trying to make his way to where the gang where.

"Knuckles what are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

Knuckles slammed his fist on the table as he leaned on it. He was up close and personal to the bird from GUN.

"Listen pal, I didn't get put in a coma for 5 fucking days to hear you tell my friends there's nothing they can do to help your sorry asses. I know about that creature, and I know that it doesn't care who you are, it wants to destroy those who are causing unease and hatred in the world."

Knuckles sat up a bit on the table, still looking quite angrily at the bird agent.

"If that thing gets any more chaos emeralds, there's going to be a problem…a really, really, big problem."

Knuckles grabbed the bird by the collar and brought him up to his face, his eyes bloodshot and angry.

"Now if you want to fix that problem, I suggest you let my friends onto earth and help them look for this creature…got it!"

Sally pulled Knuckles away before he could get any more physical. The bird agent was quite shaken up, but adjusted his glasses and began to speak.

"W-w-well, uh, I think we can work something out…"

Sonic and Student 21 wondered around the city.

"Now if I were an angry liquid creature where would I be?" Sonic said to himself.

"Maybe the sewer?"

"I don't know, seems to obvious."

"Yeah, but where else could it be."

"Good point…" Sonic responded back.

Student 21 and Sonic walked over to the sewer manhole. Student 21 opened the man hole and looked down.

"Ugh…maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Sonic said, taking in the weft of garbage coming from the sewer.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Student 21 said. Just as he did though, he spotted a puddle of water going by.

"Saved by the puddle it apparels…" Sonic said. Student 21 and Sonic followed the puddle all the way to outside of what looked to be a business building.

Once there, Chaos showed himself, forming his normal self, his arms crossed as he was going to confront Sonic and GUN trainee.

"How delightful, not only do I have to deal with you, but one of your friends…"

"I hope you don't mind some company big guy." Sonic said with a smirk. "I'll give you credit for last time, but I won't let you get away this time around!"

"Just because we're on a different planet doesn't mean the odds aren't in my favor hedgehog…"

"Want me to do anything Sonic?" Student 21 chimed in.

"What is there for you to do? Shoot bullets at me that won't do anything?"

Sonic got into a fighting pose.

"Stand back kid, I got this…"

Sonic tried to spin dash at Chaos, but it failed, with Chaos moving out of the way via turning into a puddle. Sonic hit him thought with a spin dash right on the head. Chaos broke down, water splatting some places.

He regained himself only to get hit once more by the hedgehog, causing him to not only lose his form but a chaos emerald, which Sonic tossed to Student 21.

"What's wrong Chaos? Not on you're a game?"

"You're a fool if you think that I'm going to use one of my higher powered forms on you now instead of at the right time."

"Wow, I've never heard of that excuse for sucking before."

Frustrated, Chaos turned into a puddle and slipped away from Sonic down a drain.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sonic said chasing him, before he went down the drain.

"Coward…" Sonic said. From high above a building Naugus watched the whole scene.

"You call him that now Sonic…but pretty soon, you will be one…"


	33. act 23

Sonic picked up the chaos emerald, however, there was something wrong. The emerald looked dull; it didn't shine at all like it usually would whenever seen.

"Strange…"

"What's wrong Sonic?" Student 21 said.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this or not but this is a chaos emerald, it usually is supposed to shine but it looks dull looking for some reason."

"Huh, you're right. I learned about this in history class at GUN."

"I think I can answer that…"

In front of Sonic and Student 21 was Tikal. She walked up to Sonic and grabbed the emerald, taking it and bringing it up close to her.

"Who's she?" Student 21 asked in a low voice.

"A friend…" Sonic responded back in the same low voice.

Tikal closed her eyes, and then opened them up with a tiny gasp.

"Chaos has taken all of the energy out of this chaos emerald."

"What!" Sonic said in shock. "Can he even do that?"

"I'm afraid so. There is a way to bring back energy into the chaos emerald, but it takes a lot of energy and concentration to do it…"

Tikal put the chaos emerald in her pocket.

"I'll see what I can do, for now, you guys try to find out where Chaos is and put a stop to him before he hurts someone."

"Got it Tikal." Sonic said.

"I wish you two the best of luck."

Sonic and Student 21 continued to walk around the city trying to think of where Chaos could have gone.

"Man I wish Tails and the others were here…"

"Tails?"

"Yeah, I have other friends back at Mobius, sadly though I don't think there here, or going to get here anytime soon."

Back at Mobius Tails and Nicole stood before the portal that sonic jumped into.

"You nervous Tails?" Nicole asked.

"I'm not goanna lie…yeah."

"Now there's nothing to worry about you guys." The bird agent from earlier said. "I'm sure you two will be fine."

"I wish Sally could come but I understand where her father is coming." Tails said.

Sally's father didn't want her to go because he didn't want her to get hurt on earth. Tails wanted to object with Sally but he understood the reason why. Sally going to a different planet was a whole different argument.

"Well…here goes nothing." The Gun agent said.

The portal turned on and opened up. Nicole held Tails tightly, and Tails held it back. They slowly walked towards the portal until they went in all the way. They looked around, the bright sun blinding them.

They looked around. They found themselves on a beach, a nice quiet beach with nothing but waves crashing and the wind to be heard.

"Well…at least we're not dead or somewhere strange." Tails said.

"Or dangerous…" Nicole responded back.

"Oh don't worry…it will be just like that…" said Naugus to himself, looking at the two from a distance. Tails and Nicole began to walk on the boardwalk back to the beach.

The walk was a bit of a stretch, as it was over the water and the connection to the islands out at the sea. Naugus used his magic to mind control a killer whale.

"How about this to shake things up a bit?"

Suddenly the whale launched up and broke some of the boards behind Tails and Nicole. Nicole jumped in Tails arms. Tails looked behind shocked ran for his life. The whale was getting closer, to the point where Tails had to use his two tails to speed away from the whale.

Tails and Nicole finally made it to shore quickly, out running the killer whale. Tails was panting and looking behind him, seeing if it was safe.

"Jeez…what was that all about?" Nicole said.

"I don't know…" Tails said.

"Hey!" Sonic said running over to Tails and Nicole. Nicole quickly jumped out of Tails arms and stood next to him, dusting herself off a bit.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said.

"Where's Sally?"

"Sally's dad didn't want her to come here in case she got lost or something bad happened to him." said Nicole.

"Aww, oh well."

Student 21 slid down the sand hill.

"Ah, these must be your friends you were talking about Sonic." Student 21 said.

"Yep! This is Tails and Nicole." Sonic said, pointing to Tails and then Nicole.

"Nice to meet you." Nicole said.

"Same, names Student 21. I know it sounds like a weird name but it's my code name, I work for GUN."

"Well nice to meet you Student 21."

"Alright, is everyone done meeting up with everyone else?"

Sonic looked behind him to see Naugus standing there with his arms crossed.

"Naugus!" Sonic said.

"I take it he's one of the bad guys…" Student 21 said, not sure what to make of Naugus.

"Oh I love how observant you GUN members are…" Naugus said before freezing most of Student 21's body. Sonic spun dashed at Naugus who dodged it quickly. Commander Ian watched tensely as Sonic battled Naugus in station square.

"Alright that's the final straw…" he said. Over his walkie-talkie he ordered GUN members to report to Station Square immediately. While this happened, Sonic tried to attack Naugus once more, only to miss again.

"Admit it hedgehog, you're…"

Nicole from behind shoulder tackled Naugus, sending him flying back a bit, to the surprise of everyone including Sonic.

"I'm not goanna let you hurt my friends!" Nicole shouted.

Naugus didn't want to admit it, but he was embarrassed. The fact that he was taken down by one of Sonic's tag along friends both shocked and angered him. Not wanting to be embarrassed any more then he already was, he quickly transported to the top of one of the buildings.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I'd like to meet up with my pal Chaos at the Mystic Ruins!" he said before disappearing in a flash.

"Mystic Ruins?"

"Yeah, it's one of the places that the train here takes you too. Also can you please use spin dash to sort of free me?" Student 21 asked.

"Sure, just hold still."

Sonic stood back and spun dashed into Student 21. After a 2nd dash Student 21 was freed from the ice prison that englobed his body.

"Thanks. Listen, I'm goanna check in with GUN and share with them my findings, you three go on the train. I'll meet you guys there."

"Thanks, but where exactly is the train station?"

Student 21 pointed to right the building right in front of Sonic and his friends.

"Oh." Sonic said a bit surprised that the station was right in front of them.

"Well thanks for the help Student 21. Good luck with GUN."

The trio ran off to the train station. They quickly checked the board. Nicole stayed behind them a bit. Sonic ran up to the station schedule.

"Well this is just great! The train leaving for the Mystic Ruins won't be leaving until the next hour." Sonic said, sounding somewhat annoyed and frustrated. Nicole hearing this looked around to see if anyone was watching. She closed her eyes and put her hands out a bit.

Electric started sparking from her hands and hitting the top of the roof. The cameras stopped working to the surprise of GUN members. Soon, a PA voice came over the speakers.

 _The train to mystic ruins is leaving now._

"They must have heard we were in a hurry!" Sonic said. Sonic, Tails, and Nicole quickly got onto the train and then sat down.

"Mystic ruins here we come!" Tails said excitedly. The train soon started to move, and their journey to the ruins began.

Back headquarters, Commander Ian was called in.

"Yes?"

One of the guards watching Station Square pointed to the camera showing Nicole about to do her thing before it stops. The guard then reversed the clip and paused it on Nicole. Commander Ian took a closer look at the clip, his eyes wide and in shock.

"Son of the bitch…" was all he could mutter.


	34. act 23 point 5

_**Nicole's POV**_

I don't really know how I should start my story. It never really had a beginning to be honest. I just remember waking up on a table, wires hooked up all to my body, everywhere.

"Nicole…can you hear me Nicole?" was the voice of an old man. I recognized his voice, but for some reason I didn't know where it was from.

"Hello…" I said as best as I could. Before me was who I assumed to be my father or creator. He was a lynx like me, older and wearing a lab jacket. Tears where in his eyes as he touched me, only for his hand to go thought me.

"Oh Nicole, I'm sorry if this freaks you out but after what happened to you and your mother…"

He paused and looked away a bit. He looked as though he was going to break down and cry, but he held it together somehow. I could still see tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to fix you Nicole; I'm going to make you what you should have been if life didn't decide to take you away like it takes away everyone's happiness." He said, still chocking on tears. "Pleas rest and remain calm Nicole, I need you…"

I did as he said. I know normally someone in that sort of situation would freak out and want to get the hell out of there, but at the same time I had this sort of feeling…as if I could trust him. I blacked out before waking up, now sitting at a table wearing some shirts and pants that didn't quite fit me.

"There, all better. Sorry about the shirts that don't fit, there the only thing I had." He said with a smile. He sat across from me in a kitchen that was pretty dirty and empty. Only a table and chairs were there, everything else was blank. A pile of plates could be seen in the sink, all dirty.

"I'm your father Nicole. You don't have to know my real name, you can just call me dad, and as far as I'm concerned that's all I want you to call me…" he said with a smile.

I smiled back as well and greeted him.

"Hi dad, I guess I'm your daughter."

"You are indeed, and I'm sorry if this way doesn't seem right Nicole, but at the same time I…" he started to chock on tears again. He took a deep breath.

"I just didn't want to lose you…"

"What do you mean dad?"

"Uh…I'll explain later excuse me for a moment." He said, getting up and quickly getting out of the room. With him gone, I decided to look around the house, which though small, wasn't all that bad. It had chairs, a window and that was it. Some furniture here and there, but not really anything else besides that.

He came out of one of the rooms in the long hallway, which had brown doors on them from one side to the other. He seemed a bit surprised that I had moved from my spot, but quickly gathered himself up.

"Oh, I see you've been walking around a bit. How do you like the house? I know it's not that big but a house is a house."

"It looks nice." I said back.

"Oh good, very good." he said with a smile.

"You can sit back and relax, do whatever you want to, as long as I can try to make you like everyone else…"

I didn't understand what he meant by that, but at the same time I didn't want to question it. I don't know why exactly, but I felt like he needed something like that to happen in order to make him happy.

On days, he would take me to his lab (where I was when I 1st woke up), and would do who knows what to me. I don't know what it was, but every time he did do something like that I felt different when I would wake up. I would feel different things, things that were hard to explain, but dispute this; I still would do things such as shape shift into mermaids or grow bigger sizes. I would even age myself different ages.

The only thing was that he didn't like this, and would insist I stop or not do it whenever we went out in public.

"Please Nicole, I'm sorry if I'm coming off mean here, but if people see stuff like that they're going to flip and think you're a freak, trust me on this." He would say in a pleading voice.

I guess some of those people must have seen me thought the window or something, because a group of people in dark clothes would come by every now and then and ask my dad a bunch of questions. Whenever they did my dad would also ask me to stay out of plane sight.

I would turn very small though and try to listen to hide out in the couches or somewhere else to see what all the fuss was about.

"No! For the final time there is nothing going on here! Now leave me the fuck alone!"

He slammed the door on the person who was at it. He then slumped down and cried.

"Why…why can't you all just leave me alone? I don't care what anyone says, I want them back, I want them both back. I want the wife I love and can never replace and the daughter who didn't even get a chance to be a part of this world."

I felt really bad for him. I went back to the room where I was supposed to be in and tried to take in everything that happened, trying to piece together what he was talking about. What happened to my mom? And what happened to me? Why didn't I get a chance to be a part of this world as he said?

If that wasn't strange enough, I would start having dreams where I would accompany and comfort a little 2 tailed fox. I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about, and I want to say the same, but I don't know.

When I was with "Tails", we were both in a white sort of space. Tails seemed younger, talking with a little lisp and in a cute voice. I would change into a younger version of myself, and talked to the fox. He would ask who exactly I was, but I couldn't really give him an answer.

We would walk around and play tag, he would show me how he flew around, and I would show him some of my powers.

Everything was going fine between me and my dad, he still tried working on me, and I told him how I felt, though kept my story about "Tails" quiet. One day however, as he was about to work on me, we heard the door bust down. He hugged me tightly and told me to run as fast as I could.

After clipping though the wall I did just that. Out the window I could hear him shouting to never look back and that hopefully I and he would see each other one day. So far, that hasn't come true…

I spent most of my days alone; exploring what was around me and the tiny animals that roamed the land. Eventually, I made it to the sea, and turned into a mermaid to see what was there. One day, I saw the fox fall out of the boat.

Too excited to remember the interactions I had with another 2 tailed fox, I tried to save him. From there, I followed him, and watched him from the side (not to sound like a creeper.)

I wanted to say that he was the same fox from before, or more so I wished it was that. I wanted a friend like that, I really did, but I was afraid that he would think I'm a freak if I just hopped out of nowhere and talked to him.

It wasn't until he got attacked by some thugs that I finally stepped in and helped, making holograms of police cars to chase them away. I stay close to Tails, and that's how I want it to be. I don't know if I can trust these other guys so much, but I hope I can.

I just want to make friends and find my father again, that's all I ask. That, and to maybe know why I want to be with Tails…or mean more to Tails then just a friend…am I even supposed to feel like this?


	35. act 24

Naugus arrived to the mystic ruins. He painted a bit, and almost fell, he wasn't feeling well. The area of the ruins was green and full of trees and stones. Researchers also wondered around the area looking for anything of importance.

"Naugus, come in Naugus." Eggman said over an earpiece that Naugus had on.

"Naugus coming in…" he said with a few paints in between.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a little tired. Don't get me wrong, I am quite powerful and can go to any world I want with my magic powers...but if I use too much of it at once I could possibly die. Right now I'm at the mystic ruins."

"Good, just where I want you to be...there's said to be an emerald in the area."

"Alright. I'll go on ahead and start looking for it soon. I did have a little encounter with Sonic and his meddling friends, but I quickly retreated here. I should have some time before the train to the mystic ruins arrives."

"Alright, good. I'm going to try to find a way to duplicate the portal GUN have to get to earth, while you do that search for the emerald, and with whatever magic you have left, HELP CHAOS."

"Understood." Naugus said. He looked around the area, which was quite big.

"Well this is just great…where to start…" Naugus said to himself, looking all around. He headed over to an opening in the rock wall and looked in. He soon found a door with a green leaf on it.

"Alright magic powers, don't fail me now…" he said. With his staff he pulled out of thin air, he knocked on the door once, getting it to open automatically. Inside was a pit with a gust of wind coming out of it.

"It's just a hunch, but I think I have an idea to where my next emerald might be…"

"You sure about this Knuckles?"

"Yes I'm sure. I want to help out anyway I can, even if I am a bit bruised and battered."

The echidna made his way out the door of the hospital he was staying in. Even with her healing powers Knuckles was still in some pain from the encounter with the robot.

"I don't know, maybe you should rest just a tad bit more…" Sally insisted. Knuckles turned to her with a sigh.

"I know you're worried about me Sally, but this mind as well be my fight. That beast was angered and corrupt from my kind, so it's only fitting I try to at least help out as much as I can to stop him or knock some sense into him."

"Be safe then…" Sally said.

"I will…" Knuckles said before running off.

As he was, Tikal ran besides him.

"I don't blame Sally for being concerned, you're still not 100% and Chaos is getting more and more powerful as we speak."

"I know Tikal, I know…" Knuckles said not trying to sound like he was annoyed. "Where do we go to next?"

"The Mystic Ruins, that's where the next emerald is. I can actually get you there without using the portal."

Knuckles stopped skidding a bit.

"Really? How?" he said. He knew that Tikal was a spirit who had some special powers here and there, but he didn't understand how Tikal could transport him to earth.

"The Mystic Ruins are a very spiritual place, it has connections to this planet and our people that allow me to transport you to the said area. It shouldn't take up too much energy too."

"Alright, good, that's what I want to hear." Knuckles said.

Tikal put out her hands, two white orbs appeared in them, and soon engulfed Knuckles whole. He then found himself in the ruins looking up to the train station.

"Thanks Tika."

"No problem." Tikal said with a smile.

The train that Sonic and friends were on had just arrived to the Mystic Ruins station. Once there, Sonic got out and stretched a bit.

"This place isn't that bad looking to be honest." Sonic said looking around. "I wouldn't mind staying here for a vacation."

"Nows not the time to relax though sonic, we need to find Naugus."

Sonic sighed.

"For once can't evil just take a break?"

"Hey there's knuckles!" Nicole pointed out.

Sonic looked and saw the echidna and Tikal looking up and waving at them. He then quickly headed down the stairs to meet up with him. Tails followed behind flying down and carrying Nicole.

"Glad to see you Knuckles, what are you doing here?"

"Tikal healed me up, and I couldn't help but want to try to head here. After all, this is a bit of our battle."

"Well at least let us help out." Sonic said folding his arms. "We just ran into Naugus back at Station Square, and I have a feeling in the back of my head that he may be helping Chaos."

"That isn't good…" Tikal spoke up. "There's still time to get one of the chaos emeralds at least before chaos does. I feel as though there is one in the Windy Valley."

"And where would that be?" Sonic asked.

Tikal pointed to the cave entrance, rocks led up to the entrance, which seemed to go quite far back.

"You do need a key to get in however…it's a green crystal key. I would love to help you look for it but I'm afraid I'm fading…" Tikal said, starting to fade out a bit.

"Alright, we got this; can you at least point us to where it is?" Sonic asked.

Tikal pointed to the bushes near the lake.

"In the bushes somewhere…" she said before fading out with an echo.

"Do you think Naugus may have already found the key?" Nicole asked.

"I hope not." Sonic said. "He should be here."

"Leave him to me then." Knuckles said. "He's already got Julie-Su and her gang on me, I don't need him feeding Chaos any more "info."

"Good luck Knuckles." Sonic said. With a nod Knuckles ran off to start looking around. Sonic and the gang quickly headed over to the area.

"Hopefully it's not too hard to find." Tails said.

Nicole looked around, and started scanning the area. She looked around the area, her radar trying to bring up something. Finally, she found it in the ground behind a tree. She headed over to the tree and got behind it.

"Hey guys, I found it!"

Sonic and Tails headed over quickly.

"Nice work Nicole." Tails said.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

Sonic and Tails started digging up the crystal from the ground, once they got it up, they saw that it was on a wooden stand.

"Strange…" Sonic said.

"Well, come on, let's go hunt down Naugus and those chaos emeralds." Tails said.

The trio headed over to the cave entrance, hopping the rocks and finally making it into the cave, where a green door with a leaf on it was. Along with that, a square that seemed to be made to place something in.

"Here goes nothing…" Sonic said. He placed the crystal down, and soon the doors opened, reveling a pit with wind coming up from it.

"Well here goes nothing guys…" said Sonic. He ran up to the pit only to look back at Tails and Nicole.

"See you on the flip side." He said before jumping and flying up.

"Shall we?" Tails said, looking at Nicole.

"We shall."

Nicole grabbed Tails hand and the two went towards the pit and flew up quickly.

"Hang on!" Tails said.

Knuckles looked around as he ran, hoping to try and find any sight or hint of where Naugus had been.

"Where are you freak face…I have a serious bone to pick with you." he said to himself. Knuckles then suddenly fell down, the weight of someone on his back.

"Long time no see…"

Knuckles recognized the voice as Julie-Su.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

Julie-Su picked up Knuckles and body slammed him to the ground, grabbing his arm and putting it behind his back.

"Does this feel like I'm kidding?" Julie-Su said.

Knuckles tossed Julie-Su off of him and then got up to face her. Julie-Su quickly got up and into a fighting pose.

"Why do you have to believe everything that liar says!"

"Why do you have to keep fighting him? He's the good guy, not you!" Julie-Su said before launching at Knuckles with a punch. Knuckles dodged out of the way.

"I don't want to fight you!" Knuckles said in a pleading voice.

"But I do!"

Just as Julie-Su was about to lay a punch on Knuckles, she suddenly was frozen. Knuckles was as well. They found themselves floating in water.

"Well, well, what do we have here…" Chaos said. "More of echidna's fighting themselves over some bullshit reason…why am I not surprised…"


	36. act 25

Tails and Nicole met up with Sonic on a floating island above the sky. The trio looked around at the islands, they were like mini versions of Knuckles island, some big, some small, and some with things on them like trees and a waterfall.

"Whoa, neat." Sonic said.

"Yeah, though I do find it kind of weird. How are these islands floating?" Tails said.

"Beats me, but for now we need to get looking for that chaos emerald."

"Do you think it's going to be on one of the islands?" Nicole asked.

Sonic looked out in the distance. There was a shiny emerald coming from an island with an old windmill on it.

"I think that could be it." Sonic said, pointing to the island. "I'm almost positive. When I 1st saw a chaos emerald it had a shiny reflection like that."

"Well then, let's go check it out." Tails said.

On one of the islands behind them however Naugus watched closely.

"Well, well, think you're going to get that chaos emerald huh?"

Naugus with his hand started spinning up a giant tornado. It struggled a bit, and Naugus felt a bit weak as he tried.

"Come on, just a little bit more…" he said, trying to hold back the pain. The tornado formed into a giant one picking up some of the islands with it as well, spinning quiet quickly.

Sonic and the gang turned around to see the tornado heading towards them.

"Oh jeez!" Nicole said.

"Brace yourself guys, I hate to say it but I don't think there's anything we can do to run from it!"

Indeed Sonic was right, by the time he finished the sentence the tornado had gobbled the trio up. Naugus looked on in glee.

"How do you like that hedgehog?"

Sonic, Tails, and Nicole held onto the ground for dear life. Tails accidently let go, but to his surprise didn't go anywhere. The strong winds did blow though him though.

"Sonic it's ok!" he said.

Sonic got, following him Nicole. To their surprise they weren't getting sucked up and blown away. The islands seemed to all combine a bit to form some sort of way to escape from the top of the tornado.

"Nice." Sonic said. "Come on follow me guys!" he said shouting over the loud wind.

The trio tried their best to jump up the other islands, but it was hard to do with the wind almost knocking them all different directions. Tails tried helping out by flying the two up, but he could barely do it due to their weight.

"Sorry." Tails said disappointed in himself.

"It's alright Tails where almost there!" Sonic said, staying positive. The gang where indeed almost there, as there were only a few more islands to get to before they reach the top.

The trio jumped up 2 more islands. On their second jump Nicole almost fell off, but Tails grabbed her and pulled her back up. Finally, they made it to the final island, with one big jump, the gang where tossed high above the sky. Tails jumped into action and grabbed the two.

"You sure you got us Tails?" Nicole asked.

"The island with the windmill is just right over there, I should be able to fly us there, though our landing may be a bit rough."

With all his might Tails flew towards the island as best as he could. He flew quickly hoping to get there before his arms gave out.

"Come on Tails you just a little more." Sonic said, motivating Tails a bit.

Finally the gang where over the island, Tails landed a bit quickly, but stopped to fly for a second, just to slow down so the landing wasn't rough.

"Not bad." Sonic said.

"Thanks."

The gang faced the windmill on the island. The shiny thing however wasn't there.

"Where'd it go?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, are you sure we're on the right island."

"Yeah, I'm positive!"

It didn't add up to Sonic how the shiny thing was now suddenly gone. Looking at the island closer it seemed quiet and nice. A patch of flowers with everything from roses to daisies was near the edge of the island, and there seemed to be a deck near the top of the island.

As the trio was looking around, the door slightly opened. This caught Nicole's attention.

"Hello?"

The door quickly shut.

"What is it Nicole?" Tails asked.

"I think there's someone in that windmill…" she said, pointing to the door. After finishing her sentence, the door once again slowly opened, to show a girl there. The girl slowly walked out, she wore a purple dress, long brown hair, and kept her head down, too shy to look up. In her hand was the chaos emerald the gang where looking for.

"Hey." Sonic said walking over to her. The girl looking up slowly.

"Names Sonic, what's yours?"

It took her a while to say something; she just stared at Sonic, not out of shock or confusion but more of just studying him and his friends.

"Lizzy." She said.

"Cool name, mind if I ask what you're doing up here?"

Lizzy took some time to think, eventually though she did nod her head, and started walking over to the flowers. She sat down with her legs dangling from the side, still holding the chaos emerald and in fact, looking into it.

"I used to live down there. Down in the city, but I couldn't anymore…" Lizzy began.

"I was shy, but a nice person. I had lots of friends and people who cared about me. I guess some were jealous however, because rumors started to spread about me in the city."

Lizzy sighed, holding back tears.

"The rumors were very nasty…I'd rather not go into detail. All you need to know is that my friends started believing these rumors, and not matter what I did to come out with proof that they were wrong, people wouldn't believe me."

Sonic sat next to Lizzy.

"Hey listen, I'll tell you what, the emerald were holding, we need it for something. If you give it to us we'll let you stay in our world."

Lizzy smiled and hugged Sonic.

"Thank you." She said.

"By the way, how did you get here?" Tails asked.

"Oh right." Lizzy said breaking the hug from Sonic.

"After a nasty run in with the offenders in question, I ran away to hear. I spent my days looking around and staying with the researchers until I found the wind tunnel. From there I found myself on this island, and in the windmill was this emerald."

Lizzy held out the emerald showing everyone it. The silver emerald shinned brightly.

"I usually hold onto it when I'm depressed, I don't know how or why but it seems to make me feel better."

"Interesting..." Sonic said. "Come on, let's get going." Sonic said.

Chaos spit out Knuckles and Julie-Su, sending them flying into the giant rock wall with a loud thud.

"You see why I'm so mad at you and your race Knuckles? Probably one of the only ones of your kind left and she chooses to fight you. I couldn't make that sound any more pathetic if I tried." Chaos said in a snarky tone.

Knuckles slowly got up, clenching his fist in anger. He was tired of both the chaos creature and the disrespect he was getting from Julie-Su.

"You're really asking for it you freak!"

Chaos grabbed Knuckles with his liquid arms and sent him flying the other way. Knuckles body hit the floor and rolled a bit.

Knuckles tried getting up but just couldn't, his now double vision didn't help things either.

"Face it Knuckles, I win, you lose, end of story, goodnight." Chaos said. Just then, Shade came down and punched the creature right down the middle.

Chaos's liquid flew about before coming back together.

"Well, well, who's this now?"

"Shade the echidna…" Shade said standing in front of Knuckles.

"And let me guess, you want to pick a fight with me don't you?"

"Only because you hurt my friend…"

"Friend huh?"

Chaos seemed to be taken back a bit, and before long turned into a puddle and wondered off. Shade helped Knuckles up.

"You ok?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, a little bit shaken up but not in too much pain. Let me guess, Sally sent you?"

Shade nodded her head yes.

"I hope you don't have a problem with me begin here."

"At this point I could use all the help I can get." Knuckles said with a sigh looking to the ground. Julie-Su started slowly getting up, her head pounding and a bit wobbly.

"Wha-what? Another one?"

"Who's that?" Shade asked.

"A real nutcase…"

"Who are you…" Julie-Su said making a fighting stance.

"I'm Shade the echidna…"

"And let me guess, your friends with that monster aren't you?" Shade said pointing to Knuckles.

"The only thing you are is as insane as I was." Knuckles responded back. Julie-Su ran towards Knuckles and jumped in the air ready to attack, only to get kicked in the jaw by Shade. Julie-Su got sent flying back and hit the ground with a sick thud.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side…" Knuckles said looking at Shade, surprised and impressed by the kick to the face she sent Julie-Su.

"I'll be glad to…" she said winking at Knuckles in a flirty way.

"So what exactly where you doing before your encounter with Chaos?"

"Looking for this guy named Naugus. At this point though I mind as well catch up with Sonic, knowing him he's probably found the next Chaos emerald already."

"Good point." Shade said. The two headed back to the station, leaving Julie-Su there knocked out cold.


	37. act 26

Knuckles met up with Sonic and friends.

"Hey Knuckles." Sonic said. "I see you brought some company." Sonic said, referring to Shade of course.

"Yeah, and of course I got some extra company as well in the form of Lara-Su and Chaos.

"Well that's just great, just when I thought I would see the last of them, oh well, our new friend here got us a chaos emerald." Sonic said. Lizzy stepped forward and shyly said hi.

"Hey, names Knuckles."

"Names Shade." Shade said waving to her.

"And my name is Naugus!"

Before they could turn around and look, Naugus sent a lightning bolt down to the group. Naugus grabbed the emerald from them, and quickly flew off.

"Get back here!" Tails shouted, trying to chase Naugus before he could get away.

"Trying to step up to the plate and chase me down huh?" Naugus said looking back at the flying fox. Naugus sent a lightning bolt at Tails, seeing as he feared them, Tails jumped back scared, and eventually fell into the water.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted out. Nicole quickly jumped into the water. Once deep enough, she turned into her mermaid form and swam quickly towards Tails. Before Tails could make anything out she turned back and grabbed the two Tailed fox who was struggling to stay above water.

"I got you Tails." Nicole said, holding Tails from behind.

"Oh, thank you Nicole." Tails said coughing up water a bit.

"Your welcome, come on let's head to shore."

Nicole and Tails swam together back to shore.

"Wow Nicole, that was pretty fast." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a pretty good swimmer." Nicole said.

"You ok big guy?" Sonic said to Tails who was still coughing up water a bit.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Tails said. "Sorry I went off on my own, I just wanted to try and stop Naugus."

"It's ok, I have a feeling he may be heading back to station square."

Over on the speakers, the announcement for the train heading back to Station Square was made.

"Just in time…" Sonic said. The gang headed up to the train station quickly.

"Next stop, Station Square!"

"I will admit I am a bit frustrated that you let them go off on their own." Commander Ian said over video call. Commander Ian had called Student 21 to see how he was doing, and he was not so impressed when he heard what Student 21 was up to.

"Come on Commander, they were just helping me out…"

"They don't belong here to begin with…" The commander responded with a big emphasis on "they."

"We can and have been trying to track the chaos creature just as much as they've been."

Student 21 wanted to call B.S on that, seeing as he hadn't seen a single hint of this, but he didn't feel he was in the right position to question Commander Ian, especially seeing as he was in a bad mood.

"Now, With our idiots over at the Mobius base sending out yet 2 more subjects we're getting worried and prepared to send these guys back before anymore come. This is where you come into play."

"What do you want me to do?"

"One of the maids has put a tracker outside of your door. Put this said tracker on one of the creatures so we can track them down and send them home immediately. Fail to do so and consequences will be severe. Undestood?"

"Yes."

With that Commander Ian cut the feed. Student 21 got up and looked outside his door to see the box there that contained the tracker. The tracker was quite small, but Student 21 still didn't like the idea.

"God damn it Commander Ian why do you have to have me in a hard place like this…" he said sitting on his bed angrily. He didn't want to do it, but he was afraid of what the consequences would be, nor did he want to find out.

Naugus continued to to fly over the sea looking for Chaos, as he was, Eggman had called him via his earpiece.

"Good news Doctor, I've found another Chaos emerald."

"Excellent Naugus. I've tracked down Chaos, he's around the shores of Station Square. Be sure to give him that emerald as soon as you see him."

"And what if he thinks it's a trap sir?"

"Either introduce yourself to him or if you're worried that that he'll still attack you place it in a spot on the beach and make it look like it's been there the whole time."

"Got it sir."

Naugus wished that he had the ability to just transport over to the said spot, but he was still weak and didn't want to use all of the chaos energy, seeing as it was needed for chaos to energize himself.

On the shores, Chaos had become a part of the ocean for a while, just resting and going along with it, waiting for the hedgehog to get back to Station Square so he could once again attack him. As he was, he noticed something shiny falling from the sky.

Chaos got out of his water into his humanoid form and went over to the Chaos emerald. He picked it up with his hand and looked at it for a bit, wondering if it was a trap. Once it was placed in his body, he knew that it was the real deal.

"It's time…" he said as his eyes glowed. Storm clouds over took the sunny blue sky, and the water started to get rough. Naugus watched as water started surrounding Chaos as he stood.

"This outta be good…" Naugus said, flying over to higher ground to see what Chaos had in store. Tikal appeared in front of Chaos, pleading with him.

"Chaos please...

"It's too late now Tikal…time to show them all what I can really become."

Just as Student 21 was stepping out of his hotel room, he noticed the sudden change in the weather. Before he could even comment on it a huge wave of water headed his way, causing him to jump inside quickly before he got plowed down by it.

"What the heck is going on out there?" asked one of the guests.

"A giant flood, that's what!"

Eggman watched in glee as water flooded into the streets and caused people to panic, running inside or getting on top of their cars.

"That's it Chaos, give them hell."

Before long, station square had turned into a big puddle. Water flooded every street and flooded out every building from the hotel to love park. Soon, Sonic and the gang would be walking right into this mess, and Chaos would be waiting for them…


	38. act 27

The train had arrived back to Station Square. To Sonic and the others surprise, the sound of water splashing a bit could be heard right outside the train doors.

"It must be raining…" Nicole said.

"Oh great, I hate the rain…" Sonic said.

When the train doors opened however, a splash of water came in. Sonic and the others stood back shocked at the amount of water coming in.

"What the heck?"

"Looks like were having a flood…"

"It's much more then that I'm afraid…" Tikal said, suddenly appearing before the gang.

"Tikal what's going on?" Sonic asked, standing on the top of the train seat.

"I'm afraid this is Chaos's doing. He's finally reached enough power to become his ultimate form, perfect Chaos…"

Knuckles look petrified.

"Tikal please tell me you're kidding me…"

"I wish I was Knuckles, I really do…"

"Let me guess, perfect Chaos isn't a good thing…."

"Far from it…" Knuckles stated. "Perfect Chaos is his ultimate form. This form is a huge beast, it's never been seen in real life, as Chaos had never used this form before, and promised to never do unless he absolutely needed too…"

"He's using it for mostly from rage and anger, which makes things 10X worse…"

"What can we do…" Sonic said.

"Well for starters, let's get out of this train and try to find where Chaos is." Shade said.

"Do we have to, everything is wet!"

Tails grabbed Sonic, who was cringing at the fact that his feet where touching water.

"Come on Sonic it will be ok…"

"Me and water haven't been ok ever since that accident I had when I was a kid!" Sonic said.

"A shame too, most hedgehog's are supposed to be able to swim…" Knuckles mumbled to himself.

"What the hell do you mean the whole city is under water!?" Commander Ian said on video call with Student 21. Student 21 responded by showing all of the water outside. Station square looked like a hurricane hit it.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know, all of the sudden storm clouds came over ahead and next thing I know, water started coming in on the city." Student 21 responded back.

"Very well, hang on; we're going to send more agents over to investigate."

Student 21 looked out the window. He could have sworn he saw a blue tentacle outside, but he wasn't' sure. At the same time however, and knowing the creature Chaos, he wouldn't be surprised either.

"All right, sorry Commander but I want to know what's going on out there."

Student 21 grabbed all of the safety gear he had on him, put on a pair of boots and went outside. Water flooded in as he opened the hotel door, he treaded around the streets.

"Damn…" He said to himself. Student 21 felt bad for the city. It looked so nice and peaceful, a great vacation resort (minus the GUN agents), was now turned into a big puddle.

"Hey Student 21!"

Student 21 looked behind him to see Sonic and the gang.

"Hey guys." Student 21 said.

"If I were you, I would go inside. It's dangerous out here." Knuckles said.

"I'll say, maybe it was my imagination but I could of sworn I saw a blue tentacle over there." Student 21 said pointing to past some of the buildings.

"I hate to say it, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was Chaos."

"Neither would I…" Knuckles said.

"You stay here and try to help out whoever's out here; we'll go check it out." Sonic said.

"Got it."

Student 21 treaded looking around for anyone who was still outside while the gang went to where the creature Chaos was spotted. Sonic was getting nervous as they followed the trail of destruction in station square. He knew Chaos could transform and cause…well Chaos, but he didn't know he could transform into a huge monster that could do this much damage.

"Sonic…"

The gang stopped in their tracks as they heard the loud voice of Chaos.

"Chaos…"

"It's over Sonic, I know for a fact you want face me…you don't stand a chance…"

Sonic ran past the buildings to face Chaos, only to see what awaited him. Surrounded by destroyed buildings, stood the giant creature Chaos, with big green eyes, Green blue spikes on his back, and 6 tentacles, the creature was completely made out of water.

"It's over…Sonic the hedgehog…" Chaos said, looking directly at Sonic.

"Chaos…What have you done?" Knuckles shouted at Chaos.

"Something I should have done a long time ago…"

Before the gang knew it, Chaos's tentacles splashed down on Sonic and gang, sending them flying. Sonic fell into water and floated down. Chaos turned his attention to Tikal, who stood on one of the buildings that still stood.

"It's over Tikal, they've lost, we've won…"

Tikal shook her head no and dropped all of the emeralds into the water.

"You mind as well get rid of them, they're useless now." Chaos said. "I've sucked all of the energy out of them…"

"That's what you think…" Tikal said.

"No, it's what I know Tikal, no please be a good girl and go back to-"

All of the sudden, a golden light appeared in the water behind Chaos. Chaos went over to the water to investigate, before next thing he knew, something popped up from the water quiet quickly. Chaos started looking around.

"Who's there…" he said.

"Just an old friend…"

Sonic appeared in front of Chaos, his fur now gold, with a gold light surrounding him, his eye colors went from green to red. Chaos was stunned.

"But…how…"

"You may have darkness in your heart, but Sonic has the opposite, and that's light…" Tikal said.

"You still won't win…"

Chaos tried swinging one of his tentacles at Sonic, but in a flash Sonic disappeared right before his eyes.

"WHERE ARE YOU HEDGEHOG! COME OUT AT ONCE!"

"Right here…"

Sonic flew himself right into Chaos chest, causing the monster to let out a roar.

"Ready to give up yet big guy?"

"You're a fool if you think I'm going to give up that easily Sonic, you will pay, all of you will pay!"

Chaos threw another giant tentacle at Sonic, only for him to again dodge. Chaos did this once more, twice more, twice more, but every time he tried to hit Sonic, he would disappear right before he could make any contact.

Chaos let out anther roar in frustration.

"Ok, time to finish this!" Sonic said. He flew right into Chaos chest and stayed there.

"Yes, that's right Sonic, admit defe-"

Before Chaos could speak, Sonic started to glow brighter then he already was. His glow went from small to large enough to cover the whole city that had been affected by Chaos. Nobody could see.

Not Tails who was finally getting up surrounded by Shade, Knuckles, and Nicole after the impact from the water.

Not Student 21 who was saving a group of kids who were in danger from dangerous water roughing them up.

Not even Chaos himself could see past a giant yellow light from inside his belly that had engulfed him.

"It's over Chaos…"

"Tikal…"

"It's time to go home…"

Tails, Knuckles, Shade, Nicole, and Student 21 woke up on the ground of Station Square. The gang looked around each other, everything was normal.

"What just happened…" Tails said holding his head.

"Just the power of Chaos fixed everything…" Sonic said with a smile.

Indeed Sonic was right; Station Square was back to normal. No buildings destroyed, no water flooding the streets, and no Chaos.

"Student 21, are you alright?" Commander Ian said finally begin able to be heard on the phone Student 21 had.

"Hey, sorry boss, seems Sonic has fixed things up…somehow…"

Student 21 moved his phone around where he was standing to show that everything in Station Square was quite alright. Commander Ian sighed.

"Oh well, we need to send GUN agents over anyway to send these guys home, so it's not a complete waste."

"Say Sonic, where do you think Chaos went…" Knuckles asked.

"Don't worry about him, he's with Tikal." Sonic responded back.

Indeed Sonic was right; Chaos was sitting on one of the benches in the chao guarden with Tikal.

"You feel better Chaos?"

"Yeah…" Chaos said, in his original form and now much calmer than before.

"I hope you never turn into that beast again…"

"So do I…" the water creature said quietly, looking up at the sunset.


	39. act 28

Eggman sighed, angry and annoyed. All that destruction that Chaos had caused Station square was gone in a heartbeat no thanks to the same golden Sonic that had blasted him far, far away.

"I'm afraid I got some bad news…" Naugus said walking up to Eggman. Eggman held up his hand.

"Yes, I am aware of it…"

Naugus stayed quiet after that, Eggman turned to him slowly.

"I'm not that mad however, we may have lost, but we didn't lose that much. I am curious about something." Eggman said playing with his mustache.

"What would that be?"

"GUN...I've been looking into the group a bit, and apparently they have something from my father Gerald Robtnik."

"You have a father?"

Eggman plumped down in his chair, typing away on his computer searching for his father. Eventually, a picture of his dad came up. It was clear to see how the two were related. Minus some hair on his head and a smaller mustache, Gerald looked exactly like Eggman.

The picture of Gerald showcased him in a white lab coat sitting next to a small blond haired girl in a blue dress.

"The man you see in this picture is my father, and next to her, my sister Maria Robotnik…" Eggman said in a monotone voice.

"What happened to them?"

"You can thank GUN for their deaths." Eggman said slamming his fist down on his computer after he finished the sentence.

"While you were away I was looking into GUN, and apparently they were involved with the space project my father had going. I didn't get to see much of my dad, and when I did I was at least 8 or 9. He was a busy, busy man."

Eggman got up, he looked out the window with his arms behind his back, looking out at the night sky.

"I overheard him and mom talking about a big project he had, and how he wanted to take Maria with him since mom didn't want to go." He continued.

"Him and my mom got into fights a lot around this time, I always stayed quiet during them. I hugged him and my sister goodbye, and told them I loved them. I didn't hear from them for a while. Then one day, mom picked me up early from kindergarten, she had tears in her eyes, I knew it wasn't good."

Eggman took in a long sigh, the fact that he had to relive all of this really hurt his heart and chest, but alas he went on and continued.

"She didn't go into detail, and she never did, but she told me something bad had happened up at the space station. It wasn't until hacking into their base servers that I found out about what they did up there…"

"I'm sorry to hear Doctor…"

"As painful as that was however...I did find out something about what my dad was working on…" Eggman said facing Naugus. "Something about project Shadow…"

"Sorry I couldn't help out with the mission…" Sally said. Sally still felt bad that she couldn't go out and help Sonic and friends, but her father refused, and she didn't want to get in trouble for sneaking out of the kingdom.

"It's fine; I can't blame your old man…" Sonic said, looking out into the sky. Sonic was deep in thought over something, this something being how the heck he could turn into a super forum and why. Did he have some sort of special connection to the Chaos emeralds he didn't know about?

"Hey Sonic…Sonic…"

Sonic looked over to Sally.

"Oh sorry Sal."

"It's fine, it looks like your deep in thought though."

'I kind of am…" Sonic said getting up stretching a bit with a yawn.

"What's on your mind?" Sally said facing him.

"How the heck I turned into my golden super forum, the same one that I turned into when I 1st met Egg head."

"Super forum?" Sally said confused, her head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, my fur turns gold, my eye color goes from green to red, and I'm filled with a ton of energy and power. It's hard to explain and I don't know how I turn into this forum…or why."

Sally thought for a while.

"We do have books on history of the emeralds."

"Well…I'm not one for reading but if it means finding answers I'm up for it." Sonic said rushing towards the library in the kingdom.

"Hey wait up for me!" Sally said trying to catch up to Sonic.

Knuckles place of stay wasn't that bad. Yeah it was small, but it was cozy small, it wasn't a complete dump or abandon shack where trouble makers stayed. Knuckles was very grateful for the place and didn't complain.

Seeing as his first stay in the kingdom was throwing a temper tantrum that he had to clean up in the end, it was a surprise that he was getting a house at all after that. Knuckles pulled out his couch, turning it into a bed, and laid on it with his eyes closed, ready to fall fast asleep.

However, someone else had other plans. Charmy the bee snuck into the home, buzzing around Knuckles a bit.

"Wakey wakey Knuckle head…"

Knuckles swatted Charmy away, still asleep. It wasn't until Charmy stung Knuckles right in the leg that he woke up and let out a yelp.

"OW!" Knuckles said at the top of his lungs, or tried to as a hand covered his mouth. Espio grabbed Knuckles and tossed him outside the house, it was late at night and just about everyone in the kingdom was asleep. Knuckles tried to stand up but he fell down once more, his leg numb and weak from the sting.

Next thing he knew, he was begin tossed into the special zone. Once there, standing in front of him was Julie-Su.

"Long time no see…" Julie said, her arms crossed looking down at Knuckles. Dispute begin thrown into a wall she seemed quite like her normal self, at least to Knuckles.

"Oh come on…"

Julie-Su grabbed Knuckles and tossed him into a floating chain fence. The fence fell down and Knuckles let out a yelp in pain. Julie-Su then grabbed Knuckles by the neck and got right into his face.

"No…you come on…"

Before Knuckles to say anything more Julie-Su tossed Knuckles into a pair of 2 doors. Knuckles burst thought the doors and found himself in a court room. The court room was like a normal court room, only with no jury or anyone else inside.

"All rise for the honorable judge Feist!" Charmy said. The whole back wall where the judge seat stood was removed to show a giant panda bear with orange eyes looking right at Knuckles. The panda wore a white powered wig on his head.

"Knuckles the….ok I'm sorry but I can't do the wig Charmy."

The Panda took off the wig, which dropped on Charmy and completely covered him. He then cleared his throat.

"Knuckles the ecindna, do you know why you're here?"

"Because of a big misunderstanding?" Knuckles said with a nervous smile.

"NO!" The panda said slamming his fist on the ground. "KNUCKLES THE ECINDNA, YOU'RE ON TRIAL FOR THE BETRAIL AND MISTREADMENT OF YOUR OWN KIND!"

Tails was quite surprised that Sonic had let him go on the adventure to the other world, but he didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He was more than happy to go on the adventure and would love to do more of that.

Things were quite quiet for Tails after the adventure to earth trying to stop Chaos, that was until one day while taking a night stroll, he saw a green light from outside the kingdom. Along with this, he could swear he heard the wind carrying the words "chosen one" to him.

It hit Tails what this could be about like a brick wall and after quickly looking around to see if anyone suspicious was watching he quickly flew over and went into the portal. Once there, he was greeted by Gerald and Hance.

"Chosen one, it is so nice to see you once more…" Hance said.

"Hey, long time no see guys. Sorry about that, I've been out doing some stuff…saving the world stuff of course."

"Ah, no need to worry chosen one, we understand. I hate to say though but we do kind of need you at the moment." Gerald said, his smile turning into a bit of a frown.

"Yes, sadly the goblin king has been quite active lately and even attacking us…."

"Goblin king" Tails said, cocking his head sideways a bit. Tails had never heard or seen a goblin before, and even in his short times in the acorn library he had only seen and heard about them in fantasy books.

Hance nodded his head and had a seat in his rocking chair.

"A long, long time ago, we foxes settled here in the nameless zone. It seemed to be the only place as the great freeze over of 2035 was about to happen, our fathers knew of a anther world that we could go to, to escape the freeze over and be safe."

Hance took a sip out of his tea cup. As he did Gerald continued the tale.

"We didn't know anything about this zone; it was just an alternative sort of place, so we named it the nameless zone. I know it sounds like a bad/weird name but we had to name it something, at least for the sake of telling others who weren't with us where we were.

"The land was quite rich and mostly like you see it today. We wanted to take care of the land and still do, as we didn't know what the old world would be like or if it ever would come back." Gerald stated.

"Hm, I was wondering it the reason why they were mad at you guys was because you took there land." Tails said.

"No, their land was way up north and we never saw them until one day we got a message from their king wanting to see us. We were quite taken off guard as we had no idea there was anyone else in this zone."

"We didn't know what to think of it…" Hance added in.

"So the kings at the time headed up there to try and settle something with the goblin king, the problem was, nothing was really settled…"

"Fights with the goblin king would be at random, some here, some there, some long, some short, once again we're fighting them."

"So I take it you guys want to me try and help out in the fight?" Tails said.

"That and try to stop it."

Tails nodded. "All right, I'll help out."

"Great" Hance said with a big smile on his face.

"A bit of a warning however, the goblin king may be after you the most. Besides begin the chosen one your father almost defeated the king."

Tails was quite taken back by this and surprised. It made him wish he put in more of an effort to look into finding out about his parents past.

"I'd love to tell you the tail but you must go chosen one, head up north and once you see some of our others fighting you know you're in the right place." Gerald said, sounding nervous and talking quickly. Tails nodded and flew as quickly as he could up north.

The fight was quite easy to spot. Out in an open grass field outside of a giant cave entrance a bunch of foxes were fighting green goblin like creatures with big noises and armor on their chest and shoulders. Tails was quite surprised to see the foxes all different colors from red to grey and even dark orange.

The only red fox he knew was Fiona, and none of the red foxes in the battle really looked like her. Tails swopped down and kicked one of the goblins down.

"Hey!" the goblin said.

Another goblin tried attacking Tails, but he was saved by a fox in silver armor.

"Thanks" Tails said to warrior.

Tails flew over and tried entering the cave. As he was heading over there, one of the goblins headed into the cave to warn the king.

"He's here…"

"The chosen one?" said a deep gruff voice.

"Yes, I'm sure of it!"

Tails had entered the large cave, for the most part it was dark as night. The only thing he heard was the battle outside going on just outside of the cave entrance. Tails wanted to say hello, but he knew that wouldn't be very wise, and if anything, dumb.

"Well, well…"

Tails heard a loud gruff voice echoing from the cave. His blood turned cold.

"I know you're here chosen one…"

Tails back up as he felt the ground beneath him shake. Tails stepped more into the light, red eyes could be seen coming towards him.

"I take it you're the goblin king…"

"Gee, I wonder what gave you that idea?" the goblin said coming into the light. He was huge, bigger than most of the other goblins. A golden crown sat upon his head.

"Uh, do you think we could just talk things out?" Tails said shly.

"Talk things out my foot!" the goblin king said, smashing his foot down on the ground.

"Come on, us foxes don't mean any harm…"

"Oh yes you do, we were going to head to that land of yours, but what do you know, you foxes had to show up out of nowhere and take it away from us!"

The goblin king tried to stomp on Tails again, but he dodged. The king then tried using his fist, once again he missed.

"Now what was that one move Sonic did?" Tails said, trying to think as he dodged more of the kings attacks.

"Give it up chosen one! As long as I'm standing you and your foxes will always lose."

Tails squatted down and got into a circle, the king pounded down on the ground again. Tails in his circle form popped up and started rolling around, Tails jumped and bumped right into the king's eye.

"Gah!" he said loudly.

The king fell back and hit his head on the solid ground, causing him to be knocked out. The goblin in the cave couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly ran out of the cave.

"HE'S OUT! HE'S KNOCKED OUT! THE CHOSEN ONE HAS KNOCKED OUT THE KING!"

All of the goblins started looking at the direction of the goblin. Shock and fear hit them hard, and soon they started running away from the foxes. They ran into the cave and rolled a rock in front of it.

All the other foxes looked at Tails.

"You're the chosen one?" said one of the foxes.

"Yep…" Tails said smiling.

"Amazing job" said hance, patting Tails on the back. The foxes were celebrating a feast after their latest victory over the Goblins.

"Thanks. Anything for the land my parents came from."

Tails wanted to ask where they were, but at the same time he was afraid. He didn't know if the answer was good or bad, and it certainly would be a big downer if the answer was bad. Tails sat down and ate cheesecake.

"Well, long time no see…"

Tails was surprised to see Fiona fox in the land as well.

"You're here too?" Tails said.

"Of course silly. I've always been here, I only went to the other world to see if I could start a new. Hate to say but I don't exactly have the best reputation around here."

"How come?" Tails asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Fiona said. "Now are you going to finish that?" she said, booping Tails nose. Some cheesecake had gotten on his nose. Tails smiled and licked it off his nose.

Tails arrived back to the kingdom. Luckily it was still night time, which was good as Tails didn't want to get spotted by anyone. He quickly sneaked back into his house, it must have not been quick enough however, as it woke up Nicole.

"Tails?"

Tails was surprised and scared. What was he going to tell Nicole?

"Oh...hey Nicole." Tails said as she came out of her room.

"Sorry, I could have sworn I heard some of eggman's robots so I investigated outside."

Nicole looked at Tails squinting a bit, but eventually went with the story.

"All right, but next time if you could could you please bring me along or tell me where you're going. You had me worried there for a second."

"Sorry…" Tails said scratching the back of his head.

"I really need to start getting around to telling some of these people my secret." Tails thought.


	40. act 29

Knuckles didn't know what to do, ever since he came to the special zone he's wanted to get away from it, now he was back, and on trial against one of his own kind who though he was the bad guy thanks to Naugus.

"Defense, how do you plea?" Judge Feist said.

"I wanna go home…" Knuckles responded back in a grumpy tone.

"Ha ha, NO!" Feist said, slamming his hammer down. "Now how does the defense plead?"

"I think you know my answer pal…" Knuckles said, putting his hands on the desk he sat at. Knuckles was sitting right across from Feist, his legs chained to the chair. Charmy's stinger was still stuck in his leg, causing him a great deal of pain every time he moved it.

"You know what I think…"Feist stood up from his seat. "I think, that if the defense sprouts his mouth off with something smart one more time we're gonna skip this trial and take you right to jail, NOW HOW DOES THE DEFENSE PLEAD!"

Feist's voice echoed though out the court room. If one listened closely right after his voice stopped echoing they could hear the windows vibrating a bit.

"Not guilty…" Knuckles said sitting back down.

"That's more like it…" Feist said.

Knuckles couldn't help but hope that Sonic or someone knew about him missing and was going to at least find him, and soon. Knuckles didn't like the looks of the trial and he knew the cards were probably going to be stacked against him.

"Julie-Su, will you please come up to the witness stand." Victor said. Julie-Su slowly walked up to the stand, all the way there looking at Knuckles with an expression of anger in her eyes. If looks could kill, Knuckles would be dead.

"Julie, could you tell us the 1st time you heard about this monster." Feist said, putting an emphasis on monster and giving Knuckles a dirty look.

"Naugus 1st told us about him. He told and showed us what happened to the master emerald and angel island."

"I did that because-"

"SILENCE!" Feist said slamming down his hammer.

"Continue on Julie."

"After Naugus told us everything about that criminal, with proof. We took him and his partner Sonic to teach them a lesson. Sadly however, they escaped."

"We put up a good fight though, give us that!" Charmy added in.

"Knuckles, what has caused you to snap against your own kind…other than the fact that you're a scum bag."

"Seriously? Could you be any more bias?" Knuckles said in disgust.

"That depends, could you be any more disruptive?" Feist responded back crossing his arms. Knuckles tried tugging on the chain, as soon as he did though Espio appeared right next to him, giving him a dirty look. Knuckles sat back down frustrated at the situation he was in.

"Seriously though Knuckles, what made you snap?" Julie-Su said, now sounding concerned for Knuckles. "Was it all the pressure you felt from trying to protect the Chaos emerald?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, I'd go insane too if I was alone on an island for many, many days." Charmy added in.

"It's not that ok! I'm telling you guys I had to get rid of it!"

"No you didn't…" Julie-Su responded back. "I could think of a ton of other things that you could have done instead of let the whole freakin island sink while the parts of the master emerald are who knows where!"

"I did it for protection ok! If we didn't get rid of all the pieces, someone could have taken the whole master emerald and used it for evil. Chaos is an example, imagine what he would have been if he got his hands on the emerald!"

"Who's chaos?" Feist asked.

"He's the guardian, or was the guardian from the inside the master emerald. He went insane however due to the great war between the Ecindna's, and I'm sure hearing about what happened to Angel island didn't make things any better…"

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I did this for our safety?"

As soon as the words spilled out of Knuckles mouth, Julie-Su snapped. She jumped over the desk of the witness stand and tackled Knuckles in his chair, sending punched right into his face. Nobody in the court room stopped her.

"I WANTED TO GO BACK TO ANGEL ISLAND!" she said, tears streaming from her eyes. She then started up the fury of punches once more, with Knuckles barely able to defend himself.

I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT PLACE FOR SO LONG AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY! YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T HANDLE ONE SIMPLE FUCKING JOB!"

Eventually Charmy and Espio pulled Julie-Su off. Once off of Knuckles she ran from the court room still crying.

"Way to go guardian…" Charmy said.

"Well boys, you have my permission to take Knuckles into his cell." Feist spoke once more. "Don't be afraid to put him in a strait jacket either, it's clear his delusions and selfishness have caused him to do something beyond forgivable."

That was the finally straw for Knuckles. Knuckles picked up the chair and hit it over Espio's head. The chair broke into many pieces. Charmy charged at Knuckles, but Knuckles ducked, causing Charmy to sting Victor right in the stomach.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH" Victor shouted, falling to the ground.

"After him!" Feist shouted. Knuckles started running as fast as he could. Every step however, was quite painful, his leg still in pain and numb, causing him to trip every now and then. He burst out of the doors and kept running, looking around for a portal back home.

He saw a portal that lead back to the Acorn kingdom. Just as Knuckles was going to jump into it, A lightning bolt nearly shocked him.

"Long time no see dirt bag…"

Before Knuckles was TJ-5000, the computer of the special zone.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Knuckles said, barely getting up due to his one leg.

"Well now that you mention it I am. It's a nice little joke called, "the dirt bag who didn't escape the special zone alive", and it goes like this:"

TJ sent anther lightning bolt to Knuckles. Knuckles dodged it, along with some other bolts sent towards him. He tried making another run for it, but found himself on the ground once more, seeing double. It was Julie-Su.

"I'm not letting you leave!"

Knuckles tried desperately to push Julie-Su away.

"LET ME LEAVE THIS DAMN PLACE ALREADY!" Knuckles said sounding desperate. Julie-Su stomped on his leg, causing him to yell out in pain. Julie tried dragging Knuckles back, but he kicked her back.

With one more running jolt, Knuckles made it into the portal back to the Acorn kingdom. Just in time to, his vision became blurry and he basically passed out not to long after hitting the floor.

"Well here's all the book." Sally said in a quite tone. Her and Sonic wanted to read all of them in the library, but it was late at night, so they had to check them out and use them for resources. As the left the library Nicole ran up to the two.

"Guys, you have to come quick…" She said in a panicked tone.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Knuckles got hurt again, we don't know how but he's at the hospital at the moment." She said.

Sonic and Sally rushed to the hospital still holding the books. They could only hope that whatever happened to Knuckles wasn't as horrible as Nicole made it sound like.

Dispute begin poor and not living in a very nice home life for Geoffrey and Shard wasn't all that bad. The duo barely got caught by the guards, and when they did it was a simple "HEY", with no presuit involved.

"I'm actually quite surprised to be honest, I thought they would put up more of a fight." Geoffrey said sitting down on the floor. The skunk was enjoying a nice apple.

"I don't know, I'm kind of worried to be honest."

"How come?" Geoffrey said cocking his head to the side.

"whenever stuff like this happens, the guards usually look to get a more powerful person in charge to take care of business. I should know…"

"Have you ever had an experience with any of the stricter guards before?"

"Yep. SIr charlie, one of the strictest head guards out there. Every time we meet it's almost certain that he's going to catch me. He died in duty though sadly."

Geoffrey looked at his apple and sighed.

"We better enjoy this while we can. I still think we should get a job."

"Kind of too late for that. Everyone in the town knows where troublemakers."

"And what about traveling?"

Shard looked at him, then looked up to the ceiling.

"I don't know, I really don't think I can bring myself to leaving this place. Yeah I'm an outlaw but even with that I feel like this place is home to me."

Geoffrey thought on that. Memories came back about the night that happened between him and Hershey. Sadly as much as he wanted to, he couldn't get the memory out of his head.

"I suppose I mind as well call this place home as well…"

The guards were quite nervous. They had been called into a meeting, and important meeting. To most of them, they knew what it was about. Not only were they letting Geoffrey and Shard get away, but most of them were just not giving their best.

A ton of complaints and robberies were reported in the kingdom, and some guards had just straight up quit, feeling that if Sonic and friends could take care of eggman, they could take care of the crime in the city. This was not the case however, as the escalated crime happened when just about all of them were gone.

"What do you think this is gonna be about?" asked one guard.

"I don't think I want to know…" the other one responded back.

Without warning the door slammed open, almost becoming unhinged as a giant boot knocked it open. Before them was the large figure of Torres, wearing a large blue police officer uniform with a gold badge. His name on it.

"I am officer Torres, your new guard headmaster. Rumor has it that things have been going quite rough around these parts." Torres said, a hint of sothern in his accent. He walked around looking at the guards with his hands behind his back, staring at them intensely.

"Well...not exactly." one of the guards said. Torres instantly got in his face.

"Really now? is that so?"

"Yeah…" The guard said, squaring up Torres and not backing down from him one bit. "I mean yeah things have been a bit rough but at the same time we can pick the pace up again."

"Well I'm afraid that pace is gonna have to be picked up more quicker!" Torres snapped back at the guard in question, causing him to almost fall back in his chair.

"Without law and order, this kingdom is going to fall apart? Do you want that?"

"No…" the guard responding back, now starting to back off a bit.

"That's what I thought. Now you all listen and you listen to me good...you want to get things done around here, you do them my way or leave. I don't care if one, two, or all of you leave. I came here to help this kingdom, and that's what I'm going to do whether you like it or not."

Torres turned around and picked up some files looking at them. The files contained most of the crime/reports that had happened during the week and before that. One of the reports that caught his eye was one that involved Geoffrey.

His eyes widen a bit, and memories of his encounter with Geoffrey flooded back. A smile appeared on his face from ear to ear.

"Interesting…" he said out loud.

He turned around and held up the picture of Geoffrey and Shard, who were on a wanted poster.

"It appears that you guys have been having a hard time trying to capture these two troublemakers here…" Torres said, holding up the picture of Geoffrey and Shard.

"THIS...This is unacceptable!" Torres said, raising his voice.

"You mean to tell me that the royal guard's finest can't capture two punks who are doing something as simple as stealing stuff!"

"Well...when you put it that way…" Said one of the guards scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Damn right! I don't care how minor this is, you guys want to prove to me that you're not completely useless, get the hell out there, AND CAPTURE THESE PUNKS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

With that, most of the guards got up in a hurry and headed out to find the two thiefs. Once gone, Torres took another look at the picture, directly at Geoffrey .

"You're not going to get away from me this time…" he said.

"Hey, Geoffrey…"

Geoffrey slowly opened his eyes, his vision a bit of a blur causing him to rub them a bit. He then jumped back in surprise when he saw guards surrounding them. Shard had been captured and had his hands cuffed behind his back with at least 2 guards holding him.

"Sorry to wake you, but we're kind of in a pickle here…" Shard said.

Geoffrey wanted to run, but guards were everywhere. Before he could even get up he was picked up by one of the guards and put cuffs on.

"Geoffrey and Shard, you're under arrest for 45 account of theft and stealing things."

"So that's how much we stole…" Shard said, only to get kicked in the butt by a guard.

"I don't think this is a time to joke around." Geoffrey said.

The guards quickly took the two to the jail holding center. It was so quick that not even any of the village people got a chance to turn their head and look at what was going on. Geoffrey was somewhat glad about this. The last thing he needed was to get booed and yelled at by a bunch of villagers while he held his head down in shame.

Next thing the two knew, they were placed in a jail cell. The guards high fived themselves in joy.

"Now we don't have to worry about Torres yelling at us."

Geoffrey's hair stood up as soon as he heard that name. Shard noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Shard said.

The two turned as they heard a loud and hearty laugh. Standing before them was Torres, who after laughing looked directly at Geoffrey with a smile that stretched from ear to to ear.

"Long time no see…" Torres said.

"That's what's wrong…" Geoffrey said, pointing his shaking finger at Torres.


End file.
